Una Navidad de Cristal
by MarHelga
Summary: Muñecos de nieve invadiendo la ciudad de Hillwood; vísperas de Navidad en la escuela. Fiestas y actividades. El corazón de una jóven rubia, a mil por hora. ¿Qué regalos traerá Santa Claus? Arnold, contagiado de la Navidad pura y la desconocida ternura de Helga. No sabía si eran las luces de las velas en el sótano, pero ella tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, una calidez única...
1. Blanca inmensidad

**"Una Navidad de Cristal"**

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**-*Capítulo 1: 'Blanca inmensidad'**

La calidez acogedora de una buena taza de chocolate hirviendo. Esos tejidos a medio empezar con continuidad prometida. Un árbol de navidad, próximo a desembalar. Mil deseos de paz, amor y prosperidad. Una ciudad cubierta de un matiz blanco, puro y más que perfecto: Hillwood, en épocas festivas.

El invierno, últimamente no daba tregua. La nieve cada día, se tornaba mucho más espesa y despiadada. Cientos de muñecos improvisados; hombres ansiosos de obtener buena leña, en la gloriosa compañía de una grande fogata. Malvaviscos derritiéndose en forma romántica y ocasional, del descuido de los visitantes que la rodean. Una esperanza, varias penas.

-Sé que a nadie le agrada venir a clases en días previos a Navidad, pero creo que eso lo hace 'más especial', ¿No creen, chicos? -Todos se miraron entre sí, sin responderle- Bueno. Qué les parece esto: ¿Qué tal si armamos nuestro propio árbol de Navidad, en el salón?

-¿No estamos grandes para eso, Simmons? Tampoco es como si fuera a venir Santa Claus.

-Helga querida, debes de tener algo de fe. Todos llevamos un niño interior. ¿Tú no?

-Supongo que no. –Respondió cruzándose de brazos–

-Estoy completamente seguro de que en algún lugar de tu interior, sí, Helga. ¡Bueno, chicos! Éste es el arbolito que traje... Creo que sería lindo que recorten figuras, en forma de adorno –el que ustedes gusten– y luego, los colgaremos en él. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Suena bien, Sr. Simmons! –Dijo Eugene–

-Apuesto a que si Eugene es el primero en colgar el adorno, el árbol se caerá o autodestruirá, ja, ja, ja, –se burló Helga–

-¿Y qué más le ponemos a los adornos? –Interrogó Sid–

-Bueno, podrían escribir en él algún deseo, o cosa que quieran recibir para Navidad.

-Y qué, ¿Vendrá Santa, el 25 a la mañana? –Bufó Helga– todos sus compañeros rieron.

-Es cuestión de creer, Helga. Todos los deseos pueden hacerse realidad.

–Aconsejó el maestro–

-Sí, como si a los 15 años siguiera creyendo en unicornios.

Dos horas después, ya todos habían terminado sus adornos. Rhonda recortó uno en forma de vestido; en el que escribió: 'Deseo que mi papi me traiga un exclusivo vestido de gala que vi en la última colección, en la semana de la moda, de París'. Eugene, por su parte, una figura en forma de conejito, en el que pedía ser elegido para un certamen de baile; Curly recortó una figura, la dibujó, coloreó y era una caricatura perfecta de ¡Rhonda! En el deseo, escribió que anhela un beso de ella, cuando toquen las doce de la noche del 25 de Diciembre.

Y así, sucesivamente, según gustos, hobbies, y demás cualidades o personalidades de cada uno.

Helga no sabía qué hacer o escribir. Hizo varios bocetos, hasta que, finalmente, colgó su adorno. Sobre la base de una cartulina rosa, moldeó lo que –según sus explicaciones– era un 'limón'. Sin embargo, su deseo estaba totalmente en blanco.

-¿No vas a escribir nada, Helga?

-No, no lo creo. ¿Qué sentido tiene, anotar un anhelo, que todos lo lean, si aún así, no se cumplirá?

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque los milagros, no existen.

-Qué poca fe tienes, Helga.

-Soy así, Phoebe. No cambiaré. Todas las navidades son iguales: Bob llega cansado, protestando; Miriam olvida hacer la cena; entonces comemos como a las doce de la noche; algunas veces llega Olga, –con lo que eso implica– y por así decirlo, 'salva' la noche, haciendo ella la cena, y arruinando la velada con sus tonterías. Créeme, Phoebe. Ni un milagro hará de esta navidad algo diferente.

-Tal vez te equivocas.

-Lo dudo.

El día de clases había acabado oficialmente. Los autobuses circulaban con mayor lentitud, a causa de la espesa nieve.

-¿Qué tal va todo, hombre pequeño?

-Muy bien, Abuelo. Hoy en la escuela nos hicieron decorar el árbol de nuestro salón.

-¿Ah sí? Suena bien.

-Sí, el Sr. Simmons dijo que anotáramos en los adornos que fabricamos, un deseo para estas navidades.

-¡Qué buena idea!

-La verdad, fue muy divertido.

-Me alegro, Arnold. Prepárate, la cena ya está casi lista.

-¡Genial!

-¡Ya llegué! (Sí, como si a alguien le importara realmente) –se decía Helga–

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Helga!

-Hola, Mamá. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Bueno, tu padre está oficialmente de vacaciones; así que pasaremos Navidad en familia. ¿No es emocionante?

-Sí, es genial –dijo con desinterés– ¿Ya está la cena?

-¡Uy! ¡Qué bueno que lo mencionas! ¡Casi lo olvido!

-Genial.

Al día siguiente...

-¡Buen día, chicos!

-Buen día, profesor Simmons...

-¡Vaya! Veo que muchos están dormidos, desganados o en ese estado. Y yo que planeaba tomar un exámen sorpresa...

-¡¿Exámen?! ¡No! ¡Hoy no! –Se quejaba Harold–

-Está bien... Improvisaré. ¿Qué tal si hoy les doy el día libre?

-¡¿El día libre?! ¡Sí! -Gritaban todos, muy entusiasmados-

-Sí, pero no será precisamente 'libre'. Haremos una visita guiada, así compramos regalos para nuestros seres queridos.

-¿Iremos al centro comercial? ¡Asombroso! –Se maravillaba Rhonda–

Una ventisca se hizo sentir. Alguien abrió la puerta, azotándola con furia.

-Buen día, Helga. –Dijo Simmons–

-¿Qué tiene de bueno? –Retrucó ella–

-¡Que hoy tendremos día libre! –Gritó Gerald–

-Estupendo. –Respondió la rubia–

-¿Qué te pasó, Helga? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

-Me quedé dormida, y Miriam no fue capaz de avisarme la hora. Encima de todo, me agarró un tornado de nieve. ¡Maldito día!

-Lo bueno es que el Sr. Simmons suspendió el exámen sorpresa que tenía planeado.

-Qué lástima.

-En vez de eso, iremos al centro comercial, todos con él, para comprar presentes a nuestras familias. ¿No es genial?

-Preferiría el exámen, ahora que lo dices.

La expresión en el rostro de Phoebe se desdibujó. Ella sabía cuánto odiaba su amiga las épocas navideñas, pero, por alguna razón siempre esperaba que Helga se contagie de ese 'espíritu festivo'.

Arnold recogió del piso, un adorno que se había caído. Era una extraña figura, que parecía ser un limón rosa. Sospechaba que pertenecía a Helga. Lo que llamó su atención, es que estaba vacío, sin ninguna inscripción. Sólo lo acomodó en un lugar adecuado y se fue, junto a los demás.

-Y... ¿Ya sabes qué comprar, Phoebe?

-Sí, Helga... Hay un CD que mi padre ha querido por varios meses, y hasta hace poco, estaba agotado. Veré de conseguirlo. Y mi madre, es amante de las esculturas. Quisiera encontrar una muy especial para ella.

-¡Ah, fantástico, amiga!

-¿Qué hay de ti, Helga?

-Bien, en mi caso, podría decirse que mientras haya buena comida, fútbol americano y comerciales de localizadores, mi padre será feliz. Y mi madre... Bueno, a ella todo le da igual. Así que, en conclusión, no creo que deba esforzarme mucho buscando.

-Oh... ¿Y Olga?

-¿Olga? A ella puedes darle un poco de barro con un moño, y no lo notará. Sólo dirá que 'es hermoso' y te agradecerá como si le hubieras regalado la mismísima muralla china. Es tan tonta…

-Bueno, en ese caso, podrías regalarle algo a alguien que consideres 'especial'. No hay obligación de comprar sólo para nuestras familias, Helga.

-Buen punto, Phoebe... Pero no se me ocurre nadie.

Una vez que ya estaban en el centro comercial...

Gerald tenía cinco regalos; Harold había comprado comida y bombones para su padres; Rhonda, un exclusivo bolígrafo bañado en oro para su padre; y unos zarcillos para su madre; Phoebe unas esculturas pequeñas de bronce y un CD de música clásica; Arnold, varios regalos para sus abuelos y, para cada uno de los huéspedes; de igual modo, cada chico del salón. Helga, una vez más, tenía las manos vacías.

-¿No comprarás nada, Helga?

-Eh... Es que todavía no encuentro algo que me guste, Señor Simmons.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, gracias. Ya veré algo bonito…

-De acuerdo. No te alejes mucho.

-Está bien.

Arnold había escuchado esa charla, por lo que, como no podía ser de otra manera, decidió colaborar.  
Helga se había alejado del grupo. Tendría que buscarla.

Decenas de personas con bastante ansiedad; buscando calidad, precios accesibles y el obsequio perfecto para alguien 'especial' –como diría Simmons–Mujeres apuradas, con niños exaltados; jugueterías abarrotadas y miles de Santa Clauses derrochando alegría y alertando a cada niño que visitaba el shopping de la pintoresca ciudad de Hillwood.

Desde el segundo piso del enorme centro comercial, apoyada sobre la baranda, una adolescente rubia; de ojos azules; abrigo violeta claro; y de expresión triste, observaba con resignación y nostalgia el ir y venir de las personas.

-Disculpa. –Una voz conocida se dirigía a ella. –

-¿Arnold? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dijo una vez que volteó, saliendo de sus pensamientos–

-Te estaba buscando...

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, aquí estoy, Cabeza de Balón. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿No compraste nada?

-¿Acaso es un delito? ¡Todos me preguntan eso!

-Bueno, es que la mayoría ya consiguió algo y...

-Bueno, yo no soy los demás. Además, no me gustó nada.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a buscar algo lindo.

-Perderías tu tiempo, ya recorrí todo el centro comercial, y nada.

-¡Anímate! ¡Ya aparecerá algo! Dime, ¿Qué tienes en tu lista?

-¿Lista? Yo no tengo una lista, Cabeza de Balón. Lo mío, es espontáneo. Veo algo lindo, y lo compro. Lo no planeado sale mejor.

-Ah, está bien. ¿Vemos algunas vidrieras?

-Como quieras. Me da igual.

-Encontraremos algo.

-No entiendo por qué juegas a Santa Claus, Arnold. Es decir, fui una niña mala. Merezco carbón y un par de medias, nada más.

-Oh, vamos, Helga. Es casi Navidad... ¿No hay nada que quieras comprarte?

-¿Para mí? ¿Acaso me parezco a Rhonda? No soy ese tipo de persona superficial, no señor.

-No digo que lo seas. Además, comprarse algo para sí, alguna que otra vez, no te convierte en alguien 'superficial.'

-Sí, tal vez. Pero no es ese el caso de Rhonda. -ambos ríeron-

-¿No hay algo que quieras comprarle a alguien...? ¿Alguien que no sea de tu familia, como un amigo o algo así?

-Eh... No lo sé. Tendría que pensarlo bien. No cualquiera valdría tomarse esa molestia.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué tal algo para Phoebe?

-Mmm... No es mala idea, Cabeza de Balón.

-Busquemos algo.

-Hey…

-¿Sí, Helga?

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de qué.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que de maravillas, palpitando la Nochebuena. He aquí presente, la fanática más 'demente' de "Hey Arnold!" con un nuevo Fic, sí… ¡Las ideas –no sé por qué– van y vienen hacia mí, –sobre todo, a la noche!– ¡WTF! La luz de la luna me inspira, supongo… como a Helga. ¡Ideas impacientes de ser escritas, plasmadas y editadas en Word! En fin, tenía pensado, originalmente, hacer un One-shot de Navidad; pero me gustó tanto y lo vi tan potencialmente más largo, que será una historia de menos de diez capítulos –según mi inspiración rebalse o escasee, jiji– **

**Les comento, –para los que ya me conocen– que he finalizado "Misterio de Octubre" (Fic de suspenso y humor) muy feliz de haberlo hecho, pero mucho más de saber que les gustó :3. Sobre mi otro Fic, "Mi corazón se fue a la Jungla contigo", en esta semana actualizo, no me olvido, ni lo abandoné.**

**Aclaración****: Este fic no se basa en que Arnold le ayuda a comprar algo lindo a Helga, etc. Etc… ya verán. No quiero hacer algo trillado U.U**

**¡Deseo que pasen unas muy Felices Fiestas junto a sus seres queridos! Que todos los anhelos se concreten, y que en estas fiestas reine la paz, felicidad y amor entre todos. **

**Déjenme como regalo de Navidad, sus opiniones, por favor… ¡Gracias!**

**¡Nos vemos prontito, por aquí!**

**MarHelga :3**


	2. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es

***** Capítulo 2: "Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es..." *****

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

La búsqueda infructuosa. Un tesoro a tu lado. ¿Cómo decir, que en realidad, el regalo que estás buscando mientras alguien te ayuda a hacerlo, es para ese alguien que te está ayudando, precisamente?

Nada era bueno, barato, fino, o lo que sea, en pos de tratar de justificarse. Helga no sabía cómo elegir algo para Arnold -su única y más especial persona- estando junto a él. La tarde transcurrió, sin que la rubia hallara algo –según sus palabras– 'digno de regalar'. Los demás chicos, estaban tomando chocolate caliente, junto al Sr. Simmons. El clima gélido, se hacía sentir.

-Oye, Helga, ¿Y qué tal algo para tus padres?

-Si hubiese querido comprarles algo, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-Oh... ¿No sabes de algo que les guste?

-A decir verdad, Arnold, no. Ellos sólo disfrutan de estupideces. Bob, de ganar dinero asquerosamente. Miriam, no sé de qué. Pero ambos disfrutan de la compañía de Olga. Oh, ¡Eso sí es seguro!

-¿Y si haces que venga Olga?

-¡No, gracias! Estoy bien así. Además, ella vendrá de todos modos.

-Y, ¿Qué hay de tí?

-¿Qué hay conmigo? –Respondió mientras paseaban–

-Debe haber algo que quieras para Navidad...

-No, no hay nada.

-Oh, vamos, Helga. Todos siempre desean algo. ¿O acaso, tienes todo?  
-Ya te dije, no soy materialista.

-Lo sé, por eso, debe haber algo que quieras.

* * *

**I don't want a lot for Christmas;**

(No quiero mucho para Navidad)

**There is just one thing I need.**

(Solo hay una cosa que necesito)

**I don't care about the presents,**

(No me interesan los regalos)

**Underneath the Christmas tree.**

(Debajo del árbol de Navidad)

**I just want you for my own,**

(Solo te quiero para mí)

**More than you could ever know,**

(Más de lo que podrías imaginarte)

**Make my wish come true...**

(Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad)

**All I want for Christmas, it's... You...**

(Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti…)

* * *

-No, no se me ocurre nada. –Respondió Helga, sonrojándose y poniéndose muy nerviosa–

-¡Wow! ¡Qué lindo! Veamos la actuación...

-Eh... Yo... Eh... Está bien. -Dijo resignada-

Arnold sonreía mientras varias bailarinas vestidas de duendes, danzaban en derredor de un Santa Claus que repartía dulces a los niños y padres, que compraban en el shopping. Helga, tragaba saliva impulsivamente.

-¡Tomen de las manos a quienes tengan más cerca, jo, jo, jo! ¡Gritemos todos juntos! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Bien? A la cuenta de 1, 2 y 3... 1, 2 y ¡3! –indicaba el Santa Claus–

Helga miraba a su costado, como buscando alguien más para darle las manos, que no fuera Arnold. Sin embargo, a su izquierda no había nadie. Por unos instantes que parecieron años, se vio atrapada.

-Aquí estoy, Helga.

-Eh, sí... Claro. Claro.

Arnold tomó su mano derecha; y al terminar el conteo; exclamó –al igual que ella–

¡Feliz Navidad! Helga temblaba, de una manera muy poco disimulable. Arnold lo notó.

-Tienes las manos muy frías, Helga...

-Eh, no... Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso, Arnold? –tratando de desviar la atención sobre su nerviosismo–

-Porque es cierto. Ven, dame tu otra mano -dijo sin soltarle la mano derecha-

-Eh... Pero, ¿Por qué? Arnold tomó ambas manos de la chica, y las envolvió con las suyas, apretándolas levemente. Luego, las llevó a su pecho, en el intento de generar una especie de 'calefacción' en su abrigo. Helga seguía temblando, –de nervios, obviamente– él la observaba a los ojos, fijamente. Ante esa situación, Helga miraba hacia el piso.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí... Mucho mejor. Gracias... Arnold. Él le sonrió, y soltó suavemente las manos de la rubia. Con una delicadeza exquisita.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Segura que no comprarás nada?

-Conozco una tienda cerca de mi casa, ahí venden mejores cosas...

-Está bien... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Supongo que sí, Cabeza de Balón. Adelante...

-¿Por qué hiciste un adorno en forma de limón?

-¿Limón? ¿Limón? Eh... Es que... Verás –decía rascando su nuca– es una historia graciosa. Es que... A mí me gusta mucho el helado de limón y... Mi padre no me deja comerlo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Entonces yo... Recorté esa figura, porque ese es mi deseo.

-¿Deseas helado de limón para Navidad? ¡¿Con éste frío?!

-¡¿Y qué?! Es un país libre, ¿No? Eh, sí. Con éste frío y todo. –Respondió, fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras–

-Bien... ¿Y por qué lo dejaste en blanco?

-¿No crees un tanto estúpido mi deseo? Es decir, ¿Cómo voy a poner en el papel, con mis palabras, que 'quiero helado de limón'?

-Ja, ja... Tienes razón. Es raro, por la época y frío que tenemos, nada más.

-Sí, bueno, Cabeza de Balón. Sobre gustos, no hay nada escrito. ¿Qué puedo decirte?

-Supongo que sí...

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada, ojalá encuentres algo lindo...

-Sí...

-¡Oye, Arnold! ¿Dónde estabas, viejo? ¡No creerás lo que vi! ¡Y a qué precio! –Lo llevó Gerald–

-Si supieras que lo más lindo que puedo tener, pasó toda la tarde junto a mí... ¡Oh Arnold! –Susurró para sí, la rubia–

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

**¡Hola queridos lectores! ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que la hayan pasado hermoso junto a sus seres queridos. Dejo rápidamente este episodio, que quedó bastante corto; pero lo compensaré con el capítulo 3 que será bastante largo. Espero que les guste. Quiero ver sus reviews, ¡Por favor! La canción –que aparecerá en los subsiguientes capítulos también- es de Mariah Carey, y la conozco de la película "Realmente Amor" ("Love Actually"). **

**Muchas gracias a Belld-c****han y a Letifiesta por los reviews.**

**Saludos, hasta la próxima. **

**MarHelga!**


	3. Una noche fría, verde y roja

**** Capítulo 3: 'Una noche fría, verde y roja' ****

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. **

* * *

-¡Buen día, niños!

-¡Buen día, Señor Simmons!

-¡Vaya que están más animados hoy! El viernes sí que estaban cansados. Espero que hayan comprado cosas muy bellas; –Y que las hayan escondido bien, eh– pero como todos sabemos, debemos trabajar un poco. Saquen sus libros de Matemática, ábranlos en la página 226. ¡Qué bello sol ha salido hoy!

-¡Oh...! –Se quejaban algunos–

Helga guardaba sigilosamente un obsequio, envuelto en un papel muy fino; con un hermoso lazo. Cada tanto, cuando se aburría, abría su pupitre y lo contemplaba.

* * *

En el recreo...

-Lindo obsequio, Helga...

-¿Qué? Eh... Sí. Gracias.

-Qué bueno que hayas conseguido algo.

-Sí, cierto, Phoebe...

-Hola Helga.

-¡Arnold! Hola... –Cerrando rápidamente su escritorio–

-¡Conseguiste un regalo!

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices por...? Ah, no... Yo... Es para... Phoebe.

-¡Genial!

-Sí... Bueno, ya debo irme.

-Nos vemos...

-Sí, adiós.

* * *

El día transcurrió con la típica normalidad escolar. Ansiedad de palpar la Navidad en todo su esplendor de algunos; rezongos y quejas de otros; y ésa incipiente nieve que luchaba a brazo limpio con el sol, para invadir la ciudad.

-¡Su atención, por favor! –Espetó Rhonda, con gran arrogancia–

Tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles. Como todos sabrán, el miércoles, es el cumpleaños de mi mejor y perfecta amiga, Nadine. Y ya que dentro de poco será Nochebuena, daré una fiesta en mi casa. Claro, están todos invitados. La consigna será venir vestidos de rojo; o verde; o de ambos colores.

-¿Qué pasa si vamos de rojo y amarillo 'verdoso', en vez de verde?

-Entonces, no pasas –Sentenció la chica más elegante–

-Bien. Entendí –Dijo Sid–

-Más tarde, les daré las tarjetas con la dirección. Ah, ¡Y no olviden traerle algo elegante a Nadine!

* * *

-¿Iremos, Arnie?

-No veo por qué no, Gerald.

-¡Súper! Ya tengo en mente algo rojo y verde que se me verá genial.

-Estupendo, amigo... Será divertido.

-¡Sí!

-¡No puedo esperar a la fiesta de Rhonda, Helga! ¿Irás, verdad?

-¡Oh, yo tampoco, Phoebe! –Dijo con sarcasmo– Sí, iré. Nunca puedes rechazar pasar una velada en la casa de unos ricachones, donde seguramente habrá mucha, pero mucha comida.

-¡Oh, vamos! La pasaremos bien.

-No lo dudo, yo la pasaré maravillosamente, comiendo. Estoy ansiosa.

-¿Sabes qué ponerte?

-Algo surgirá. Tomaré lo primero que encuentre, y ya.

-Si tú lo dices, Helga...

* * *

La nieve, esa jornada, parecía furiosa. El frío, ni hablar. Prácticamente, las calles estaban completamente tapadas de nieve. Para suerte de la 'holgazanería' generalizada, las autoridades habían decidido suspender las clases por ese día.

Pese a la terrible nevada, como los chicos vivían bastante cerca entre sí, no les fue difícil arribar a la mentada fiesta de cumpleaños – pre navidad.

-¡Felicidades Nadine! –Dijo Stinky, al llegar con un atuendo rebosante de verde, su color preferido–

-¡Gracias, Stinky!

-¡Estás muy bella!

-Je, je. Gracias. Tú también.

* * *

Los chicos llegaban, en su mayoría, puntuales. El hogar 'Wellington Lloyd', tenía una potente calefacción central; chimenea con leña encendida; junto a un gran ventanal que dirigía al balcón; lugar que permitía apreciar la bellísima postal de la –ahora– blanquecina Hillwood. Destino final también, de aquellos -valientes, por el frío- que lo elegirían luego, como ubicación perfecta para dedicarse algún que otro beso 'robado'; en la privacidad y romanticismo necesario, que dicho balcón otorgaba.

Rhonda, despampanante, hizo su entrada triunfal. Acompañada, en un finísimo vestido; que podría definirse como un 'punto medio' entre el color blanco; y el mismísimo crema. Con apliques de piel en las mangas, bordes y unas hermosas botas rojas, de gran tacón.

-Hey, Princesa... ¿Las leyes no decían 'Venir de rojo; o verde; o ambos"? ¿Cómo es que te dejaron pasar? –Comentario ante el cual, todos ríeron–

-Verás, Helga. Soy la anfitriona, y, como tal, debo resaltar entre todos.

-Eh, espera. No. Lo que tratas de decir, es que SIEMPRE debes resaltar.

-No, y ya te respondí. Allá tú, si no entiendes.

-Oh, tal vez no lo entienda... Pero, ¡Vaya! ¡Qué feo sonará esto! Creo que tu egocentrismo logra hacer opacar a tu mejor amiga, la cumpleañera...

-¡Eso no es así! Nadine está muy cómoda en su fiesta. –Respondió molesta, Rhonda–

-¿Por qué no mejor tomamos algo de ponche, Helga? –Intervino Phoebe–

-Sí, Phoebe. Vámonos. Quiero saludar a la agasajada. Con permiso, querida. –Le insinuó a Rhonda–

-Grosera. –Respondió secamente la pelinegra–

-¡Vaya, Helga! ¡Lindo vestido!

-Gracias, querida Phoebe. El rojo y verde te sienta muy bien...

-Oh, gracias Helga. El rojo te queda muy bonito. Nunca antes te había visto usando ese color...

-Sí, bueno...

Será que la Navidad hace milagros...

-Puede ser, pero aún no es Navidad.

-En ese caso, soy el Santa Claus de ésta estúpida fiesta. –Ambas ríeron–

-Me alegra que estés más contenta, Helga.

-Sí, hay que divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿No?

* * *

La música, luces, calidez y el momento, estaban muy bien. Los chicos platicaban, reían, comían y la pasaban estupendamente. Tomaban fotografías, e iban depositando uno a uno, los regalos para Nadine. Una mesa acompañada de un larguísimo y precioso mantel, era el destino de los variados presentes para la mejor amiga de Rhonda.

-Hola Arnold.

-¡Helga!, ¿Cómo estás?

-Todo en orden, ¿Y tú, Cabeza de Balón?

-Muy bien, linda fiesta.

-Sí, ¿Quién lo diría? Será insoportable, pero sí que sabe organizar eventos...

-Ja, ja. Cierto... ¿Dónde estabas? No recuerdo haberte visto llegar.

-Oh, es que Rhonda nos obligó a venir más temprano que el resto. ¿Puedes creer que nos hizo lavar la vajilla?

-¿En serio?

-No, sólo bromeo. Nos hizo venir antes para 'supuestamente' –haciendo comillas en el aire– terminar de decorar algunas cosas.

-Bueno, valió la pena. Todo quedó hermoso.

-Sí...

-Lindo atuendo...

-Gr... Gracias. Igual el tuyo –dijo sin mirarlo demasiado, acompañando el tono de su vestido, con sus mejillas–

-De nada. Ese color te sienta muy bien.

-Je, je... Lo mismo dijo Phoebe.

-Tiene razón. Bueno, nos vemos luego, Helga.

-Sí, que la pases bien...

-¡Igualmente!

Helga sacó su relicario, apoyándolo con fuerza contra sí.

* * *

-¡Bueno, bueno! Imagino que ya todos han entregado sus obsequios a Nadine, ¿No? –Dijo Rhonda–

-¡No! ¡Yo no! –Gritaron varios–

-¡Bueno! ¡¿Y qué esperan?!

-Ya vuelvo, Phoebe.

-Está bien, Helga...

La rubia se aproximó a la mesa de los regalos, para dejar el suyo, pero algo se lo impediría; o al menos, entorpecería sus planes...

-¡Oh, desafiante valentía mía! Ojalá pudiera entregarle a Arnold este obsequio, con la misma facilidad que le entregaré el suyo a Nadine. Ojalá tuviera la suficiente entereza para hacerlo, más no me es indiferente. Burda excusa, tu impostergable necesidad de ayudarme; engaño inútil pero eficaz, para justificar el motivo de dirigirme hacia tí, con un presente. Oh, dicha reconfortante, saber que te lo he entregado...

Helga tenía en sus manos, la caja que planeaba darle al Cabeza de Balón, y en un bolsillo, el regalo para Nadine. –Eran unos pendientes, en forma de escarabajo–. Sin preverlo, detrás de ella, estaba Arnold.

-¿Tú también eres de los que olvidaron dejar el obsequio? –Le preguntó Arnold a Helga–

-¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno... No sé cómo pude ser tan despistado.

-Oh, sí... Claro. Je, je –Riendo histéricamente–

-¿Te encuentras bien, Helga?

-¡Claro! ¡Mejor que nunca! –Rritó, al mismo tiempo que, la situación la 'obligaba' a dejar aquella caja sobre la mesa–

-De acuerdo... –Respondió con incredulidad– Oye, ¿Ése no es el regalo que era para Phoebe?

-Rayos. Rayos. Rayos. Maldita 'curiosidad felina' de Arnold –Decía Helga, en su mente–

-Eh, no... Claro que no. Es el mismo envoltorio, es todo. Es que... Los compré en el mismo lugar y... La vendedora, vaya rata tacaña, no quiso darme otro papel de regalo... Ja, ja, ja... –Respondió rápida y alteradamente–

-Ah, entiendo... Bueno, ¿Vamos? Seguramente ahora le cantarán el Cumpleaños, o algo así...

-Sí, eh... Voy en un momento...

-¡Arnold! ¡Helga! ¿Pueden venir de una buena vez por todas? Le cantaremos a Nadine. –Les dijo una visiblemente molesta anfitriona–

-Ahí voy, chica de blanco. ¡Cielos! ¡Vaya tipa molesta es!

Oh, no. Oh, no. Mil veces y más, 'Oh, no'. El obsequio que la rubia había elegido para Arnold, estaba ahora, abandonado en una mesa. No era nada 'comprometedor'; ni tenía firma, 'remitente' o dedicatoria alguna. Sólo era, un regalo, en abstracto. Sin nombre, sin salutación, ni 'felicidades'. Apenas, llevaba bien oculto un 'Feliz Navidad, gracias'. Para Helga, llevaba tallada, la vergüenza de no poder decir 'nada más'.

Tanto trabajo, esfuerzo y horas y horas de objetar vidrieras, le habían demandado a Helga, hallar ese regalo. No era una maravilla, pero significaba algo. Aunque sea, un gesto. Aunque más no fuera, agradecimiento. Aunque más no sea, líneas entre líneas.

* * *

La noche, prosiguió, así de hermosa. Bailando, riendo, pasándola bien. Un momento de descuido, distracción. El montón de 'idiotas', viendo boquiabiertos álbunes de Rhonda en Aspen, en el invierno anterior; y tan sólo unos pocos metros. El intercambio perfecto. Era eso, o, darle pendientes a Arnold y ganarse su odio eterno. Jamás.  
Pasos disimulados, pasos cortos y estratégicos. Un tramo más, sólo un poco más... Y...

-¡Karaoke! –Gritó repentinamente Rhonda, ganando la atención de todos los invitados–

-¡Sí! –La euforia del público anoticiado–

-¡Bien! La primera en cantar será... ¡Lila! –Anunció Rhonda, luego de sacar de un recipiente lleno de pequeños papelitos, una tirilla, con el nombre de ésta– ¡Dj!

¡Manda una pista!

-¡Vamos, Lila! ¡Tú puedes! –Alentaban a la tímida jóven–

-Bien... Pero no sé cantar muy bien –Advirtió ésta–

-¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! –Dijo Gerald–

* * *

**I don't want a lot for Christmas;**

(No quiero mucho para Navidad)

**There is just one thing I need.**

(Solo hay una cosa que necesito)

**I don't care about the presents,**

(No me interesan los regalos)

**Underneath the Christmas tree.**

(Debajo del árbol de Navidad)

**I just want you for my own,**

(Solo te quiero para mí)

**More than you could ever know,**

(Más de lo que podrías imaginarte)

**Make my wish come true...**

(Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad)

**All I want for Christmas, it's... ****You...**

(Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti…)

-¡Otra vez esa canción! –Pensaba Helga, a los gritos, internamente–

Divisó a Arnold, quien aplaudía al compás de la canción, como todos. Dio un paso más, hasta llegar a la mesa tan ansiada –Sin mirar–, pero tropezó, derrumbándola en su totalidad; logrando un gran estruendo, el asombro de todos los allí presentes, más el abrupto fin de la canción.

* * *

(**N/A**: No estoy segura de que tengan o no, clases durante la época de Navidad. Sin embargo, vi series infantiles donde sí, por lo que aquí hago de cuenta que sí. En mi país, las clases terminan el 30 de Noviembre de cada año. En fin, síganme la corriente, jeje. Investigué un poco, y entendí que comienzan el año escolar en Agosto y lo finalizan en Mayo de cada año; en el medio tienen recesos por verano y Navidad, pero bueno…)

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, agregar a favoritos, follows, comentar, etc.! No suelo actualizar con tan pocos días, pero no quiero demorarme mucho para que no se vaya o aleje tanto la 'magia' de la reciente Navidad. Creo que tendrá 8 capítulos, no sé… ya tengo escrito el n° 5… **

* * *

**_ACLARACIÓN_: TUVE QUE BORRAR Y VOLVER A PUBLICAR ESTE EPISODIO, PORQUE AL LEERLO UNA VEZ PUBLICADO, ME PERCATÉ DE UN ERROR TEMPORAL: En una parte, Rhonda decía "Mañana es Nochebuena" (originalmente lo iba a ser) pero recordé que yo había decidido (cuando escribí el siguiente capítulo,) "postergar" ese acontecimiento para unos días más. Supongo que es común hacerse líos mentales y temporales en una historia, para el que la escribe. Procuraré ser más cuidadosa.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Belld-chan**: Jaja, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Probablemente Arnold desee la paz mundial. Gracias por agregarme a favoritos, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado también. Saludos y ¡Gracias nuevamente! =)

* * *

**letifiesta**: Muchas gracias, aquí esta la conti. ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

**Yamii**: Muchas gracias, no le pierdas la hilación, ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

**madisonlss1**: ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! :D Sí, jaja me encanta poner canciones (no muchas, ni muy largas para no hacerlo muy denso) particularmente, "All I want for Christmas" es hermosa. Muchas gracias, saludos! =)

* * *

**karencythaa**: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, Saludos! =)

* * *

_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, _

_**MarHelga** _


	4. El Mejor Regalo

***** Capítulo 4: "El mejor regalo"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. La serie y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Decir que la Navidad estaba cerca, era poco. Amaneció en la ciudad de Hillwood, un miércoles con ligera nieve. A dos días de Nochebuena, los adolescentes alumnos de un más que entusiasta profesor, se alistaban para llegar a clases.

Como era costumbre, Helga salía sin tiempo. Miriam dormitaba sobre la cocina; Bob se daba una ducha; y estos últimos ansiaban el arribo de su hija mayor. La rubia que adora a Arnold, sólo pudo tomar una tostada rápidamente, acompañada por jugo de naranja a temperatura ambiente –por el frío–.

Cargó sus libros, acomodó como pudo su abrigo; al compás que se calzaba una bufanda floja en su cuello y salió a toda marcha. Mínimamente, pasaba por su mente la frase: '¿Qué rayos nos harán hacer hoy en la escuela, siendo que nadie tiene ganas ya, de hacer absolutamente nada?'. Hundida en ese, y otros pensamientos, subió al autobús.

La mayoría de los asientos se encontraban vacíos, por lo que, no le quedó más opción que ubicarse al fondo del mismo. Era un lugar incómodo, si había baches que hacían de uno, un resorte saltarín. Era un asiento perfecto, para observar y oír conversar a su amado, con el mejor amigo de éste.

* * *

-Oye, Arnold... ¿Ya sabes qué comerán...? ¿Cómo festejarán? ––Interrogó Gerald––

-La Abuela siempre nos sorprende... Sinceramente, no sé qué esperar... Ja, ja. Recuerdo que el año pasado, decidió pedir comida china.

-¿Comida china? ¡Wow!

-Sí, sé que suena raro... Pero, por lo menos, espero que con éste frío y nieve, no nos proponga hacer un picnic o algo así.

-¿Y no hay forma de que, no sé, festejen más 'tradicionalmente'?

-Es que... Eso es lo que hace especial... Nuestras Navidades son diferentes, la tradición es, precisamente, no hacer cosas 'convencionales'. Supongo que nadie quiere que sea de otra manera...

-Pero, pienso que el ritual de los regalos sí lo hacen, ¿No?

-¡Oh, no! Eso, obvio que sí. Comeremos cosas extravagantes, o, incluso a veces nos hace disfrazar, pero siempre intercambiamos obsequios.

-¡Qué bien, Arnold! En mi casa, pasadas las doce, Jamie 'O comienza a molestar con sus obsequios o a tratar de adueñarse de los míos. ¡Cielos!

-¡Vaya! Jamie 'O ya es bastante grandecito, Gerald...

-Lo sé. Pero aún así, cuando viene de visita para este tipo de fechas, sigue comportándose como un completo idiota.

-Lo lamento, amigo...

-Sí, bueno... Lo que importa es la familia, ¿No?

-Así es...

-No sé si es por la época, pero ¡Rayos! No tengo ni un uno por ciento de ganas de hacer nada en la escuela.

-Ja, ja. Estás en lo cierto... No deberíamos tener clases cerca de Navidad...

-Ni con este frío.

-Totalmente de acuerdo...

* * *

-¿Interrumpo, Helga?

-¿Qué? Eh... ¡Hola Phoebe!

-Hola Helga.

-No, no interrumpes nada...

-Ah, pensé que estabas...

-¡No! No estaba en nada.

-Ah, okey. Qué raro que te hayas sentado tan atrás...

-Sí, bueno... Los demás asientos estaban llenos. ¿Crees que me gusta dar brincos en este sector del autobús?

-Si quieres, tengo mi bolsa de papel, Helga...

-No, gracias Eugene... Supongo.

-Cuando quieras, ya sabes...

-Gracias de todos modos.

-Parece que hoy hay un poco menos de nieve, Helga...

-Sí, eso parece... Es increíblemente ridículo que estemos en la escuela tan cerca de Navidad...

-Pensé que no te gustaba Navidad...

-Puede ser, pero a estas alturas, ya no tengo ganas de venir aquí.

-¿Ya llegó Olga?

-Aún no, supongo que llega hoy...

* * *

-¡Buen día, mis jóvenes estudiantes!

-Buen día, Señor Simmons ––Respondieron sin mucha emoción––

-Hoy es nuestro último día de clases, antes de las vacaciones de invierno...

-¿Cómo? ––Se preguntaban varios––

-Las autoridades han decidió finalizar unos días antes este año, debido a las bajísimas temperaturas... Volveremos el 20 de Enero.

-¡Viva! ¡Sí! ¡Casi un mes de vacaciones! ¡Genial!

-Es menos de un mes, tonto. Hoy es 23. ––Le indicó Helga a Sid––

-Perdón, quise decir el 15 de Enero. ––Corrigió Simmons––

-¿Lo ves? Menos de un mes. –Repitió Helga––

-Para hoy, no haremos ninguna tarea escolar. ––Los festejos se incrementaban––En vez de eso, iremos a visitar un lugar muy especial. ––Continuó el maestro––

-¿Qué lugar? ¿Es cerca? ¿Hay comida? ––Interrogaba la mayoría––

-¿Habrá juguetes? ––Sorpresivamente lanzó Harold––

-Tal vez, Harold... ––Respondió Simmons sonriendo––

-¡Pero por favor, chico rosa! ¿Quieres que te llevemos a un pelotero? ¿O un arenero, mejor? Se te congelará el trasero, bobo.

-¡Cállate, Helga!

-¡Madura! ¿Quieres?

-Chicos, basta. El autobús los recogerá en diez minutos. Todos debemos asistir. Iremos junto al Director Wartz. Esta experiencia les servirá mucho para Navidad. Aprenderán el verdadero significado de lo importante.

-¡Suena muy emocionante, Profesor Simmons! ––Dijo Lila––

-Me alegra que así lo creas, Lila.

* * *

-Y bien, Nadine... ¿Estás feliz con tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

-¡Sí, Rhonda! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Fue genial!

-Sí, lástima que... Bueno. Siempre hay algo o ALGUIEN que las arruina.

-Oh, para nada. Lo de Helga fue un accidente, y, además, la fiesta siguió lo más normalmente posible, luego.

-Si tú lo dices... Ah, por cierto, ¿Qué te pareció mi obsequio?

-Rhonda, ¡es precioso! Pero no debías darme algo tan costoso.

-¡Oh, Nadine! ¡Por favor! Sí, sí debí. Me imagino las baratijas que te habrán regalado los demás... No saben lo que es la elegancia. ––Aseveró––

-No digas eso. Todos los regalos fueron hermosos. Pero hay uno, que me pareció extraño.

-¿Extraño? '¿Extraño' por qué?

-Bueno, para comenzar, no decía de quién era... Y, bueno... No sé quién puedo ser pero... Me dio un perfume muy lindo... Fino, a decir verdad.

-Nadine, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que sólo yo sé de cosas finas.

-Sí, pero dudo de que tú me hayas regalado un perfume para chico.

-¡¿Un perfume para chicos?! ¡Quién fue el grosero!

-¡No grites! ¡Shhh! No sé... Es lindo, pero no es para mí.

-¿Tenía alguna escritura... ¿Algo?

-Sólo una pequeña tarjeta, que decía: "Feliz Navidad, gracias."

-¿'Gracias'? ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién con sentido común, le regalaría algo así a una chica? ––Comentó, algo indignada––

-No sé, Rhonda... Al menos, la fragancia es muy rica.

* * *

Helga había escuchado toda la conversación. Se sentía estúpida, con impotencia, y estúpida, nuevamente. El regalo de Arnold, le había quedado a Nadine. Un regalo equivocado, inadecuado y todos los adjetivos en contra que pudiera tener un objeto que, siendo para un chico, fue a parar en las manos de una chica. Lo peor era, que ya no tenía dinero para comprar otro igual. Más todavía, o era el hecho de que, aún consiguiéndolo; no se atrevería a entregarlo al destinatario original.

-¿Tienes algún deseo en particular para Navidad, Rhonda?

-¿Te refieres a lo que quiero para Navidad?

-Sí, a eso...

-Bien, querida Nadine... Hay tantas coas que quisiera. Primero, que mi papi me obsequie unas divinas botas para esquiar que vi por televisión. Son muy costosas y están decoradas con detalles en perlas y diamantes.

-¡¿Diamantes?!

-Sí, son exclusivas de Suiza... Sé que el dinero no será un problema para él...  
-Ah... Deben ser muy lindas. Bueno, yo quiero...

-¡Espera, Nadine! Aún no termino. ––Prosiguió–– También, deseo que me compren un pequeño yate, que diga 'Princesa Rhonda I', con letra inglesa bien delicada, en tonos rojos y negros, como los que uso siempre.

-¿Un yate? ¿No eres muy jóven para...?

-Obviamente, lo conduciría alguien experto, que claro, papi contratará. Estoy segura de que ésos serán mis regalos. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno yo...

-¡Chicos, el autobús llegó! ¡Vamos! ––Dijo Simmons––

-¿Adónde vamos, Señor Simmons? ¡Deje el misterio! ––Gruñó Harold––

-¡Iremos a un refugio de caridad!

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ––Preguntó Rhonda, sin mucha alegría––

-Sí, Rhonda. Verán, el Director Wartz, junto a otras escuelas organizó una colecta de juguetes, comida y otras cosas para que entreguemos allí.

-¿Y por qué no nos pidieron que colaboráramos? ––Dijo Phoebe––

-¿No les pidieron? ––Se preocupó Simmons––

-No. ––Contestaron todos––

-Qué raro, el Director Wartz me dijo que ya lo había hecho... ¡Bueno! De todas formas iremos. Apresúrense.

* * *

-Stinky, creo que acabo de recordar algo.

-¿Qué cosa, Harold?

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que el Director Wartz me había pedido que les avisara eso de colaborar con juguetes, comida y todo lo demás.

-¡Vaya! Qué chico malo eres.

-¡No, no soy malo! ¡Es que se me olvidó!

-Bueno, díselo al Señor Simmons...

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Ni en sueños! Esto se queda así.

-Como quieras. Pero después, cuando Santa Claus te traiga carbón, te arrepentirás...

-¡¿Carbón?!

Harold, con su costado 'bravucón–infantil', sintió algo similar a la culpa.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan pasado un hermoso Año Nuevo junto a sus seres queridos. Yo, por mi parte, la pasé estupendamente. Aunque con una insoportable jornada de más de 45°C de temperatura y sensación térmica ese día. Afortunadamente, pasada la medianoche, comenzó a llover intensamente, durante lo que fue todo el primer día del año. Vivo en Argentina, en el norte, y el clima de mi provincia es mortal… En fin, me fui por las ramas.

Este fic tendrá 8 o 10 capítulos, me gustaría explorar el costado sentimental – moral emocional – en nuestros personajes favoritos, por eso es que se me ocurrió la idea de la visita al hogar de caridad. Cada día me entusiasma más y más escribir. 'ArnoldxHelga' es una de mis mayores obsesiones actualmente; lo reconozco. Gracias, y miles de gracias por sus comentarios, por los favoritos, por todo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores de **México; Estados Unidos; Chile; Argentina; Colombia; España; Venezuela; Ecuador; Perú; Brasil; Rusia; Canadá; Bolivia y Paraguay, **en ese orden! Que son quienes más me leen. Miles de gracias, amo hacer esta historia, y escribir me llena un poquito más, cada día. Me alegra hacerles posible pasar un lindo rato leyendo historias sobre esta serie tan hermosa. Déjenme saber si este capítulo fue de su agrado, ¡Saludos!

* * *

**** Respuesta a reviews: **

**Letifiesta**: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste leer mis historias. Seguime, se pone más tierna. ¡Saludos, Feliz 2013!

**Ami014**: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Sí, hasta yo me sonrojé escribiéndolo. Juro que me pongo en el lugar de Helga, y muero de vergüenza. :3 Gracias por leerme, ¡Feliz 2013!

**Sweet-sol**: ¡Muchas gracias! Me pone muy feliz que te guste. Disfrutá de lo que sigue, ¡Saludos, Feliz 2013!

* * *

MarHelga =)


	5. El Mejor regalo (Parte II)

**Capítulo 5: 'El mejor regalo', parte II.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro. **

* * *

El trayecto en autobús fue bastante tedioso. Los vidrios empañados; la nieve que atrasaba la velocidad; y ese particular 'vapor' que se visualiza al hablar una persona con otra. El termómetro más claro, del maldito frío que hacía ese día.

Wartz iba sentado en la parte delantera del rodado, con el Sr. Simmons. En el baúl, yacían los juguetes recolectados –no por el noveno grado de la P.S 118 –, la comida y otras cosas más para donar. La revolución de la ansiedad representada, viajaba al fondo del autobús.

-¡Cierra el pico, idiota! No estamos en un zoológico. ¿Quieres calmarte? –Helga estaba fastidiada por las bromas de Harold, Stinky y Sid; los más molestos del salón. –

-¡No los soporto, Phoebe! Son tan inmaduros.

-Sí, tienes razón, Helga. ¿Te importaría intercambiar de lugares?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que viaje sentada a esos idiotas? ¡Phoebe, eres criminal!

-No, Helga, solo te preguntaba si me puedo sentar un segundo con Gerald; y si te importaría sentarte con Arnold.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que me importa! ¡No soporto a ninguno de los zopencos que nos rodean!

-Oh, está bien. Puedo hablar con él más tarde….

-¡No! Quiero decir... Ve y habla. Supongo que no me pedirás que me pare. –dijo cruzándose de brazos–

-¡Gracias Helga! No, quédate aquí y yo iré hacia allá.

-Bien, pero no te tardes demasiado. Podría darme un ataque de aburrimiento junto al Cabeza de Balón.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Gerald! ¡Tú puedes, amigo!

-Es que no estoy tan seguro, Arnold. Y ¿qué pasa si ella...?

-Tranquilo, amigo. Todo saldrá bien. ¡Ahí viene! –Fingiendo naturalidad–

-Hola Arnold. –Dijo Phoebe–

-Hola Phoebe, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Y tú?

-Bien, bien.

-¿Te importaría dejarme un minuto a solas con Gerald?

-¡No, para nada! Es todo tuyo.

-Gracias. –Respondió Phoebe–

-De nada. – ¡Suerte, amigo! – balbuceó el rubio–

* * *

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-Por mí está bien. Pero no pretendas que te preste atención, Arnoldo.

-Está bien, Helga. Como tú digas.

-Exacto.

-Te noto algo... Molesta. ¿Puede ser?

-Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Qué ves? Una bola de idiotas, saltando por todo el autobús. Se creen que vamos al circo.

-Tienes razón.

-Sí. El único quietecito, eres tú.

-Gracias, supongo.

-No era un cumplido, Cabeza de Balón.

-Bueno, no puedes culparme. Sonó como uno.

-Bien. Como quieras. Oye, ya que estás aquí... ¿Para qué la quiere Gerald a Phoebe? ¿Sabes qué trama?

-No, no sé. Ni idea.

-Oh, vamos, Arnold. Se la pasan juntos. ¿En qué anda el chico del Cabello extraño, y qué trama?

-Oh... –Dijo respirando hondo– está bien. Te lo diré. Pero debes prometer no decir ni una palabra.

-Sí, sí, sí. Lo prometo, etcétera. Ahora, escúpelo.

-¡No! Espera. ¿Lo juras?

-¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡Ash! –Arnold tomó su mano, y la estrechó con la de él–

-¿Ahora lo juras? –Helga estaba sonrojada a más no poder–

¡Sí! ¿Qué, acaso no me crees?

-Ahora sí te creo. Gerald intenta decirle a Phoebe que le gusta.

-¿Y por eso, tanto alboroto?

-¿Cómo que, 'tanto alboroto'? Helga, se trata de una confesión de amor. No es fácil.

-¿Ah, sí? No sabía.

-¿Nunca has estado enamorada?

-¿Yo? ¡Por favor!

-Seguramente, alguna vez sí...

-No. Claro que no.

-Gerald también lo negaba.

-Yo no soy Gerald. Además, a Phoebe le simpatiza tu tonto amigo. Así que, no veo el inconveniente.

-Bueno, entonces me alegro por Gerald.

-Sí, qué maravilla.

-¿Sabes qué, Helga? Me niego a creer que nunca te haya gustado nadie.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-Todos, alguna vez, sentimos algo por alguien, ¿No?

-Bueno, querido cabeza de balón, no es mi caso. El amor es para idiotas. Y dudo que haya alguien 'especial' para mí por ahí. Así que, olvidémoslo. –Dijo bastante nerviosa–

-Bueno... Es que la Navidad... No sé. Es una época hermosa. La nieve, las luces...

-¡Vaya! Qué cursi eres, Arnoldo.

-No, tampoco al extremo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Apuesto a que ves un árbol cualquiera y ya piensas que es un muérdago! –Lanzó divertida y suspicaz, la rubia–

-¡Sí! Yo voy por la vida buscando árboles. A propósito, ¿Qué es eso de allí arriba?

-No hay plantaciones en los autobuses, zopenco. –Dijo volviéndose a poner nerviosa–

-Sólo bromeaba. A veces eres muy exagerada con tus ejemplos. La Navidad, es hermosa. Es para pasarla en familia; con amigos; o simplemente; con alguien que quieres mucho. Se trata de hacerles saber que son personas valiosas para tí. A eso me refería cuando dije lo de la nieve, luces y demás.

-Sí, puede ser... –Respondió mirando hacia la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos–

-Y de agradecer que están contigo, o de que las tienes cerca. –Helga volteó a mirarlo directo a los ojos, como si sus palabras la hubieran hecho comprender lo importante que él es para ella–

-Es cierto, Cabeza de Balón.

-Me entusiasma mucho esta salida. Hacer algo por alguien, ayudar. Aunque sea por un rato, ¡Qué lindo! ¿Te imaginas, Helga? Esos niños se alegrarán mucho de recibir algo nuevo para Navidad... Tan sólo, con recibir algo.

-Sí, coincido, Arnold. No hay que ser tan materialista como... Como Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, ja, ja, ja.

-Podría decirse.

-Si hubieras escuchado lo que quiere para Navidad... Solo tonterías. No es que yo quiera la paz mundial, ni nada, pero...

-Entiendo.

-Gracias Helga, gracias Arnold. Ya podemos sentarnos como antes. –Dijo Phoebe, volviendo a su asiento–

-Perfecto, nos vemos luego Helga.

-Adiós, Cabeza de Balón.

* * *

Una vez que el rubio se fue….

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo el mejor amigo de Arnoldo?

-Me preguntó qué le podía regalar a una chica muy especial –Respondió con algo de tristeza–

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Criminal! ¡Vaya idiota!

-No te preocupes, Helga.

-¿Que no me preocupe?

-Estoy bien.

* * *

-¿Cómo que no pudiste decírselo? ¡Lo repasamos varias veces!

-¡Viejo, no pude! Me puse muy nervioso, además, podían escucharnos.

-¿Y qué? Ya no tenemos 9 años.

-Sí, pero podrían burlarse; y además, si ella me rechazaba, más se reirían.

-Gerald, ella no te rechazará. ¿Qué le dijiste, para justificar el 'podemos hablar' que le habías dicho antes?

-Le pedí consejos sobre qué regalarle a 'una chica muy especial'.

-¿Y si cree que te refieres a otra chica?

-¡Oh, rayos! ¡Tienes razón! No lo había pensado así. Creerá que soy un total imbécil...

-Calma, viejo. Lo solucionarás.

-¡Ya llegamos, chicos! –Gritó Simmons–

* * *

El refugio se ubicaba en una zona suburbana de Hillwood, a una más que interesante distancia. Era una vieja casona, bastante derruída; con paredes de tonos apagados y algo despintadas por el paso del tiempo. Se llamaba 'Hogar luz y amor'. En la puerta, los recibió una mujer como de unos 60 años. Tenía ese brillo en el rostro, como el de aquellos que aman dar, dar y dar sin recibir nada a cambio. Tenía la calidez de quien da alegrías a niños pequeños.

-Buenos días, chicos. Mi nombre es Lauren y soy la encargada de éste refugio.

Tengo a mi cargo 30 niños más pequeños que ustedes, y me dedico a esto desde hace casi once años.

-¡Buenos días! –Respondieron alegremente–

-Tengo entendido que ustedes son los chicos tan bondadosos que hicieron una colecta por nosotros. Les estamos inmensamente agradecidos por ello. ¡Adelante! Les haré conocer el lugar. –Dijo, invitándolos a pasar–

Los chicos ingresaron al hogar, con cierta cautela y sorpresa. Las paredes por dentro eran más tristes todavía, que por afuera. Algunas estaban agrietadas; otras descascaradas. Lo que más los sorprendió, fue el hecho de que era un sitio terriblemente frío. La calefacción de allí, apenas funcionaba.

Luego de recorrer un largo pasillo, llegaron al comedor o sala de estar. Ese sector, tenía colgados en la pared, varios dibujos hechos por los mismos chicos que residían allí. En el centro, se hallaba una pequeña mesita, donde estaba colocado el árbol de Navidad, junto a un hermoso pesebre.

-No sean tímidos, ¡Vengan! –Les indicó la mujer– Ahora, les presentaré a los niños. Ellos son: Claire; Logan; Rudolph; Michael; Paula; Jennifer; Jason; Violet; Paul; Tom; Anna; Michelle; Jackson; Bruce; Marcia; Ryan; Nicholas; Dana; Sheryl; George; Edward; Penny; Jane; Brick; Jeremy; Cindy; Ellen; Axel; Derek y Lisa.

-¡Buenos días, chicos!

-¡Hola! –Saludaron–

-Permítanme que los presente. –Dijo el Señor Simmons– Él es el Director Wartz; y ellos son: Phoebe; Lila; Sid; Rhonda; Stinky; Eugene; Arnold; Harold; Nadine; Sheena; Helga; Gerald; Iggy; Curly; Lorenzo; Peapod; Park y quien les habla, el Señor Simmons.

-¡Mucho gusto! –Corearon los niños–

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa alargada, haciendo lo que parecían dibujos. Crayones desparramados; lápices; en su mayoría quebrados o muy dañados ya, por el prolongado uso.

-Permítanme presentarme mejor. Soy el Director Wartz, responsable de la Escuela Pública P.S 118; y quien propulsó toda esta iniciativa.

-¿Qué es 'propulsar'?

-Cállate, niño rosa. Búscate un diccionario. –Discutían en voz baja, ambos–

-En un rato, serviremos un pequeño desayuno para los niños. –Aclaró Lauren, quien era asistida por algunas otras personas, más jóvenes–

Cuéntennos acerca de ustedes, chicos. ¿Qué les gusta? ¿Cómo les va en la escuela? ¿Ya le escribieron a Santa Claus? ¡Imagino que sí! –Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de sí mismos; contar anécdotas– con la ayuda de Simmons–

Estaban ante niños de entre 7 a 10 años, y era necesario resaltar mucho sobre el tema de la Navidad.

Para que sea más didáctica la visita, los agruparemos en pequeñas parejas o grupos. ¿Qué les parece? –Dijo muy contenta la mujer– Así, cada chico de la escuela, podrá hablar con uno o dos del hogar, y realizar tareas.

-¡¿Tareas?! –Protestaban algunos niños–

-Bueno, no 'tareas'. Llamémoslo 'juego', entonces.

-¡Sí! ¡Juegos, sí! –Decían revoltosamente–

-¡Esto es tan agradable! Pasaremos un hermoso día junto a todos estos niños –Se alegraba Lila–

-No sé cómo Lila puede alegrarse de estar aquí. Digo, es un basurero, sólo miren. -Dijo con desprecio, Rhonda-

-No todos pueden tener el dinero que tú tienes. –Le dijo Gerald– Rhonda sólo rodó los ojos.

* * *

Al margen del impacto que produjo el lugar, todos lucían aparentemente contentos. Los niños del hogar se mostraban muy educados y tranquilos; salvo, claro, algunos pocos revoltosos. El incesante vapor acumulado en la cocina, junto a éste convertido en agua sobre los azulejos, terminaba de confirmar que la pava había alcanzado más que 'un hervor'. Sonidos a cucharas, tazas y platos tintineaban vigorosamente.

Varias mujeres se acercaban con rapidez a las mesas, enmarcándolas con manteles y posavasos. Añejas tacitas de té, gastadas cucharas y azucareras para no desentonar; trataban de engalanarse para impresionar en modo alguno, a los invitados. Un muy caliente té con leche, y unas macitas dulces conformaban el mentado desayuno. Ahora, un novedoso silencio, reinaba en la sala. Cada niño con su taza, bebía pacíficamente, mientras unos chicos más grandes que ellos los observaban.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos aquí? ¡¿Limpiar?! Pensándolo bien, una limpieza profunda no vendría mal. Pero desde luego, no lo haré.

-Tú no entiendes nada, Princesa.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú sí? Nunca supe que fueras la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, Helga.  
-No, no lo soy; pero podrías ser un 0,1% menos insensible. ¡Cielos!

-¡Dios! ¿Adónde hemos llegado? Helga Pataki dándome lecciones de moral, ¡Por favor! Dime que se acerca el día de los inocentes.

-Ya basta ustedes dos. – Intervino nuevamente Gerald– ¿Ese es el ejemplo que queremos dejarles a los niños? ¿Discusiones?

-Supongo que no, Gerald. Es más, estoy segura de que podría enseñarles a valorar la elegancia y el sentido de la moda.

-Sí, querida. ¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué no enseñarles a valorar a elegir sus ropas? ¡Oh, no! ¡Cierto! ¡Sólo llevan lo puesto! ¡Idiota!

-Ingrata.

-Superficial.

-Grosera.

-¡Basta! – Ahora, intercedió Lila–

Bueno niños, el Señor Simmons, muy amable, se tomó la molestia de anotar sus nombres en papelitos, y los de los chicos de su clase. Haremos un sorteo para que cada uno tenga un compañero ¿Les parece bien? –Dijo Lauren–  
-¡Sí! –Respondieron éstos–

-Bien. Entonces... Peapod irá con…

Helga lucía con una actitud diferente de la normal. El haber llegado a ese lugar, ver cómo vivían aquellos niños la había hecho pensar, y mucho. Se preguntaba qué sentido tenían en el mundo, tantas cosas banales; tantas estupideces diarias, existiendo chicos tan solitarios y con una vida triste como ellos... Se replanteó algunas cosas en su mente, y el valor que ella les daba. Resolvió, cuando terminara el paseo, comprarles un presente a su familia.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

**Hola lectores queridos, ¿Cómo les va? ¡Ay, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, por agregarme a favoritos; por follow me, muchas gracias de verdad! Me encanta esta historia. Es sentimental, romántica y tierna… es la Navidad misma. En mi país no podemos **–desgraciadamente - disfrutar de la nieve en Navidad, así que para mí es muy emocionante imaginarme cómo sería. He aquí el capítulo 5, que también se llama "El Mejor regalo, Parte II", porque sigue tratando el tema de la visita al hogar de caridad… En el 6, seguirán allí, pero ya tendrá otro nombre. Estoy medio atrasadita con esta historia, debo urgentemente ponerme a escribirla… La abandoné un poco para avanzar con mi versión de "The Jungle Movie" o como verdaderamente se llama, "Mi corazón…".

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por seguirme. Debería estar estudiando Derecho Comercial de los negocios y empresas, pero héme aquí. La Facultad – Arnold: Aparentemente gana Arnold, ja, ja.

Respuesta a reviews:

**letifiesta****:** Muchas gracias querida/o, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Que el 2013 te traiga lo mejor de lo mejor. =)

**Belld-chan**: ¡Muchas gracias querida! :D Espero que este también te guste… los comentarios desatinados de Harold son lo que lo hacen tan gracioso. Cariños, gracias por leerme. =)

**Enmascarada-sm**: ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó mi fic, Sí, por ahí uno tiene buenas ideas pero se torna engorroso volcarlas al papel… Me gustar imaginarme a través de mis historias cómo serían varias cosas… Muchas gracias por leerme, prometo que se pondrá muy buena. Saludos! =)

**sweet-sol****:** Muchas gracias por tal halago ;) Me alegra que te guste, atenta que no será muy larga. Saludos! =)

**Myriamj****:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Traté de hacerla lo más fielmente posible, con los típicos clichés que siempre tiene. Saludos, ya veremos qué le traerá Santa Claus a Helga. =)

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN Y NO COMENTAN. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! =)**

**MarHelga =)**


	6. Grandes pequeñeces

**CAPÍTULO 6: "Grandes pequeñeces"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro. **

* * *

-A ver, a ver... ¡Bien! —Lauren hacía el sorteo de compañeros; sacando los papelitos con los nombres—

A Helga le había tocado acompañar durante todo el día a la niña más educada, sumisa, amable y hermosa de todas. Su nombre era Ellen.  
Arnold no corrió la misma suerte. Su nombre salió para 'jugar' junto a Axel; el niño más —cuando no, el único— problemático, molesto, gruñón y extrovertido del lugar.

-Bueno, yo soy Helga. Tú debes ser Ellen, ¿No es así? —Se presentó ante la niña—

-¡Hola Helga! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! Prometo que nos divertiremos juntas.

-El gusto es mío, y espero que así sea. Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Yo tengo nueve, ¿Y tú?

-Quince, recientemente cumplidos. Bueno, está bien… Diré la verdad. Casi dieciséis, pero no soy una vieja —Dijo simpáticamente—

—La niña le sonrió—

-No me pareces vieja, Helga.

-Wow, gracias. Es que a tu edad, ves a alguien mayor y ya es 'viejo'.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-¡Es cierto! Yo ya tuve tu edad, ¿Qué crees?

-Bueno, no todos pensamos igual.

-Qué bueno.

* * *

-¡Hola! Soy Arnold, tú debes ser Axel... Soy tu compañero...

-¡Ah! Sí, qué lindo.

-Háblame de tí, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo diez, los cumplí el sábado pasado. Me gustan los Lakers, aunque no veo muchos deportes. Salimos poco de aquí, y todo es aburrido. ¿Qué hay de tí? —Dijo con un asombroso desinterés—

-Arnold se quedó pasmado por la forma 'adulta' y seria en la que el niño se expresaba. No tenía esa 'particular alegría' que tiene todo niño; o la que la mayoría de ellos tiene.

-Bueno yo... Tengo quince años, voy al noveno grado...

-Sí, ya lo dijo el viejo gordo...

-Él es el director de mi escuela...

-Ajá.

-Y... ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Cómo pasas el tiempo?

-Me gusta dibujar... Pero sólo cuando no hay otros molestándome. Me quitan la inspiración. —Sentenció—

-Ah... Qué interesante... ¿No tienes algún boceto para mostrarme?

-Sí, enseguida. Si es que quieres, claro.

-Sí, me encantaría, Axel.

-Está bien. Ya regreso. —Dijo poniéndose de pie para ir por sus cuadernos. Al parecer, en el trayecto, el niño petiso, de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, tropezó con otra niña—

-¡Oye! ¡No seas tan torpe! Mejor te fijas por dónde caminas. ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Lograste tirar todas mis hojas.

-Lo siento, Axel, no fue mi intención... No quise...

-¡Eso espero! —Dijo agresivamente. La niña, compungida, intentó levantar una de sus hojas desparramadas, pero Axel la detuvo rápidamente—

-¡Oye! No toques mis cosas, niña. Déjalas y vete. ¡Nadie toca mis cosas!  
-¡Entonces cómo quieres que te ayude!

-Yo no te pedí ayuda. ¡No necesito tu lástima, Ellen! —La niña se alejó arrepentida y ofuscada—

Arnold observó la escena en rotundo silencio. Lo que acababa de ver le resultaba increíblemente conocido.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Lo dices por el griterío? Bah, puras tonterías, Arnold. Sólo me caí, junto con mis hojas. Tropecé culpa de ESA tonta niña. —Dijo resaltando 'esa'—

-Bueno, pero creo que fuiste algo rudo con ella, ¿No crees?

-No. No lo creo. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos—

-Ella parecía arrepentida, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito...

-Sí, bueno. Tú no eres mi padre para decirme qué hacer. Ella siempre... Está molestándome.

-Parece agradable...

-Si tú lo crees. ¡Bien! ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ella? ¡Me fastidia!  
-Está bien, está bien. Tranquilízate. ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Me ibas a mostrar tus bocetos.

-Ah, cierto... Con todo ese lío se me olvidó. —Dijo desplegando su arte—

Arnold quedó totalmente boquiabierto. El chico sí que sabía dibujar. ¡Era un maestro! Hacía paisajes, retratos, cómics y dibujos muy fantasiosos. Existía en sus dibujos una repetitiva imagen de una niña; en modo cómic, animé, retrato: como fuese. En diferentes escenarios, siempre la misma.

-¡Wow! ¡Estoy maravillado, Axel! Tus dibujos son realmente muy buenos. ¿Alguien los ha visto?

-No, en realidad no dejo que nadie los vea. ¿En serio crees que son buenos?

-¡Sí! Están excelentes. Pero, ¿Por qué no quieres mostrarlos?

-Es que... Bueno. Dicen que el alma de un artista son sus obras, y pues... Yo no quiero... Es decir, no necesito mostrar todo de mí, ¿Entiendes?

-Más o menos... Pero creo que si las vieran, estarían encantados contigo. Sin dudas. Son hermosas.

-Gracias, no me dicen cosas así a menudo. —Dijo con seriedad— Cuando tienes una vida como la de nosotros, no acostumbras a recibir demasiados cumplidos que digamos...

-Entiendo... —Dijo Arnold con tristeza—

-Mi vida no ha sido nada fácil, y, hasta ahora... La única que nos cuida y le importamos mucho, es Lauren. No sé qué sería de mí sin ella... Si algo le pasara yo... —Los ojos se le ponían vidriosos—

-Calma, Axel. Todo está bien, ella los quiere mucho y los seguirá cuidando...  
-Sí... Es que ella es como una Nana para mí. La aprecio mucho, Arnold. Y sé que se esfuerza mucho por cuidar de nosotros.

-Me di cuenta. Es una mujer muy amable... ¿Y tú no tienes algún familiar o amigo cercano, alguien?

-Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, y mi padre me abandonó. Quedé en la calle, solo. Me adoptaron, pero escapé, porque eso implicaba alejarme de Lauren. Ella es la única persona en quien confío.

-Lo lamento mucho, Axel...

-Sí, bueno... La vida es así. Tú no eliges lo que vendrá, solo lo enfrentas.

El niño, ciertamente hasta era más maduro que Arnold. Tenía su costado triste y sentimental, pese a su rudeza. Arnold entendía que la realidad de cada uno de esos niños era muy dura. Mucho más dura de lo que se imaginaba.

-A veces soy grosero... ¿Sabes? —Dijo el niño, retomando la charla, haciendo que Arnold levante la mirada y la dirija hacia él, saliendo de sus propios pensamientos— A veces soy grosero, porque creo que es el único modo de superar algunas cosas. De... Hacerse notar, respetar. No me sale ser diferente.

-Ajá... Lo he notado, un poco.

-A veces Lauren me regaña; al igual que las otras niñas. Me dicen que soy rudo, maleducado, y eso me pone mal. No me gusta que ella se enoje conmigo... Ni ella, ni...

-¿Quién? —Al niño se le fue la voz—

-Nadie —Poniéndose nervioso— no tiene importancia. Será que ya soy así, no puedo cambiar. -Afirmó- Arnold seguía sorprendiéndose de los descubrimientos tras la primera mirada de la personalidad de alguien, y lo que oculta éste.

-¿Y tienes amigos aquí, no?

-Bueno... Sí. Pero siempre hacen lo que yo les digo. Soy mandón.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No es algo muy difícil de imaginar, ¿No?

Arnold no dijo nada.

-Lo siento. Se me zafa mi lado 'grosero'.

-¡Axel! ¿Puedes venir un momento? —Indicó Lauren—

-¡Ya regreso!

-No te preocupes, te espero. —Le dijo Arnold—

El Cabeza de Balón se quedó contemplando los cuadernos del niño. ¡Sinceramente, era genial! Parecía todo un experto dibujante. Continuó pasando las hojas, y el rostro de la niña seguía repitiéndose. Más, cada vez más. ¡Linda niña, que imaginación tiene! —Pensaba—

* * *

-¿Cómo vas, Cabeza de Balón? ¿Ya eres toda una 'niñera'? —Se le acercó Helga, riendo—

-Hola, Helga... Todo en orden, creo. ¿Tú, qué tal?

-Bueno, me asignaron a la réplica del Cabeza de Balón de la P.S. 118, o sea, tú.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, básicamente, creo que es igual a tí. Nos vemos, suerte.

* * *

-Suerte también, ¡Gracias!

-¿Disculpa? ¿Has visto a Helga? Soy Ellen, su compañera. No puedo encontrarla...

-Hola, Ellen, soy Arnold. ¡Sí! La acabo de ver, mira, hacia allá, ahí va... —Indicándole—

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Ahora la veo! ¡Muchas gracias, Arnold! Adiós. ¡Gusto en conocerte! —Gritó mientras se alejaba—

-¡De nada, igualmente, Ellen!

* * *

De pronto, algo más pasó por la mente de Arnold. El rostro de la pequeña y simpática niña se le hacía muy familiar... Como si ya la hubiera visto antes. Por unos segundos más, dilucidó. Pero, ¿De dónde? Y ¡Zas! ¡El cuaderno! La niña de las recurrentes caricaturas era igual a Ellen, la compañera de Helga. La dulce niña, según la mismísima Helga, 'la réplica de Arnold'.

-¿Qué haces? Yo no te di permiso para ver esas páginas.

-Yo... Sólo contemplaba tus obras...

-Sí, bueno, no seas chismoso, amigo.

-Lo siento, Axel... ¿Dime, tienes alguna musa inspiradora de tus obras, o sólo se te vienen a la mente...?

-Eh, yo... Las imagino. —Dijo con poca seguridad—

-Ah... ¿Sabes? Me pareció que... No sé, tal vez me pareció a mí... Quizás, algunos de tus dibujos se parecen un poquitín a una niña de aquí... Se llama Ellen, creo. Recién me saludó...

-¡¿Qué?! No, nada de eso. No sé de qué hablas. Estas pinturas salieron completamente de mi cabeza. ¡¿Cómo podría haberme inspirado en una niña tonta como esa, eh?!

-Está bien, sólo decía... Nada más. Creí que eran similares...

-Pues no, ella es fea, y mis obras son únicas...

-A mí me parece una linda niña.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¿Ella te gusta? ¡No creo que tú le gustes, eres viejo!

-¿Qué? ¡No! No lo dije en ese sentido. Yo pienso que es agradable, nada más. Además, yo debo salir con jovencitas acordes a mi edad, ¿No crees?

-Sí, supongo... Perdón por lo de 'viejo'.

-No es nada...

-¡Está bien! No me tortures más. No soporto la presión.

-¿Torturarte? ¿De qué hablas?

-Es difícil de explicar... Yo... Estoy enamorado de Ellen. —Dijo completamente sonrojado—

Arnold se sorprendió, una vez más.

-¡Tú no te imaginas, Arnold! ¡La amo! Ella lo es todo para mí. Por eso, no aguanté dos minutos lejos de este hogar. ¡La amo! ¡Ella es mi musa! ¡Siempre lo será!

-¡Vaya! No me imaginaba algo así...

-Sí... Lástima que nunca se fijaría en mí...

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es así...

-No, no lo puedes saber...

-Sí, así es...

-Si la quieres, ¿Por qué eres grosero con ella?

-No puedo tratarla de otro modo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? Es decir, si a mí me gustara alguien, trataría de ser su amigo, de agradarle... De estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo...

-¡Tú no entiendes, Arnold! ¡Ella podría darse cuenta! ¡Sería lo peor que podría sucederme!

-Oh, vamos... No exageres.

-Sí lo es... Moriría si ella me rechaza. Soy grosero, rudo, insoportable, primero; para llamar su atención y, segundo; para que no note mis sentimientos por ella.  
-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Piénsalo así: ¿Y si se burlara de mí? ¿Y si me rechaza?

-No creo que se burle de tí...

-¿Y tú, cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente, lo creo.

-Tú no entiendes, Arnold. Si ella se enterara de mis sentimientos y me rechazara no podría vivir con eso.

-¿Es mejor vivir amando de a uno? —Interrogó el rubio—

-Para mí, está bien...

-Y, ¿Qué tal si ella te quisiera también?

-Eso no es posible, lo sé.

Arnold no podía creer que siendo tan chico, se cerrara de semejante forma a una posibilidad y que demostrara tanta negatividad.

* * *

-Bueno niños, ahora que están agrupados, me gustaría que preparen un mini relato de lo que les gusta hacer y expliquen por qué... Pueden elaborarlo con la ayuda de sus amigos de la P.S. 118. —Dijo Lauren—

* * *

-Así que... ¿Te gusta el ballet?

-¡Sí! Me encanta, Helga.

-Qué bien, y ¿Sabes algo, fuiste a alguna academia, alguna vez?

-Bueno, sí... Yo solía bailar, empecé como a los 5 años, pero... No pude seguir yendo.

—El rostro de la niña se enserió y el de Helga se apagó. —

-Mis padres... Ellos murieron en un accidente de tránsito, y como no tengo abuelos, vivo con mi única abuela: Lauren.

-Lo siento mucho, Ellen... Yo no sabía... —Dijo Helga compungida— ¿Lauren es tu abuela?

-Gracias. Sí. Hace once años que se dedica a la caridad, y como cuando ocurrió lo de mis padres yo era muy pequeña, tenía casi seis años; ella decidió cuidarme y tenerme cerca, mientras seguía con sus actividades...

-Entiendo.

-Fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, porque nunca estuve sola: Crecí al lado de otros niños que viven una realidad similar a la mía... Eso me hizo comprender que no todos tenemos un papá o una mamá... Por eso amo a mi abuela, ella es lo máximo.

-Lo sé... ¡Vaya! Eres muy madura para tener la edad que tienes. Me recuerdas a Ar... —Dijo tapándose la boca con sus manos—

-Gracias. —Respondió sonriente— ¿A quién, perdón?

-A... A... A nadie en particular. A un amigo, en realidad.

-Ah... Ji, ji. ¿Te llevas bien con él?

-Eh... Sí. No todo el tiempo, pero... Puedo soportarlo, digamos.

-Ah, pregunto porque tú y yo nos llevamos muy bien; y si dices que él se parece a mí...

-Claro, claro.

* * *

Los niños del hogar formaron un breve ensayo acerca de aquello que les gustaba hacer o, también, sobre qué les gustaría recibir para Navidad. En general, en ellos reinaba la austeridad, y sus deseos eran básicamente: Contar con buena salud; con gente bondadosa que les acercara donaciones; que la calefacción fuera reparada y que pudieron seguir contando con el apoyo incondicional de Lauren. Todos la amaban.

* * *

-Entonces, Jennifer, ¿Tú quieres para Navidad un gatito?

-¡Sí, Rhonda! ¡Amo a los mininos! Solía tener uno...

- ¿Y qué pasó con él?

La pequeña le comenzó a narrar la historia de su vida.

-Me encantaría tener uno, pero aquí no podríamos... No, si alguien no nos donara el alimento para él... —Dijo la niña, poniéndose triste—

-Bueno, no te desanimes... Quizás Santa te traiga un gatito, y también la comida para alimentarlo. —La niña se entusiasmó un poco con esas palabras—

Quizás nadie se imaginaría a Rhonda en el rol de alguien compasivo. Sabemos bien, que al inicio de la visita, no le agradó —precisamente— la idea de conocer un hogar de caridad. La historia de vida de la compañera que le tocó, fue algo 'fuerte' para Rhonda. El padre de la pequeña, resultó ser un hombre violento que maltrataba a su madre. Fue así, que luego de soportar varias lesiones, la mamá de Jennifer junto a ella, escaparon a otra ciudad.

Tenía un gatito llamado Orange, pero al abandonar la ciudad debieron regalárselo a una vecina. La madre dejó a la niña con sus abuelos en la nueva ciudad y ella huyó -supuestamente, por un tiempo- pero nunca regresó. Sus abuelos la cuidaron hasta que murieron, quedando Jennifer totalmente sola. Para su fortuna, Lauren era amiga de sus abuelos y nunca pasó hambre, ni soledad.

La Señorita Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, llamada a sí misma como 'La reina de la elegancia', se sintió conmovida. Por un segundo, ponerse en la piel de otra persona, con una historia tan triste, era devastador. Congenió bien con la pequeña niña —bastante madura también, para sus escasos 8 años—

-Entonces... ¿Tú crees que Santa me traerá un gatito?

-Estoy completamente segura, pequeña. —Dijo Rhonda, muy feliz—

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**_Queridos lectores_:**

**¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus anteriores reviews a ****sweet-sol****; karencythaa; ****Belld-chan****; ****Myriamj**** y ****madisonlss1** **(a quienes les responderé por PM) **

**Estoy feliz de que les guste, pero haré un llamado a la solidaridad:**

**¿Les gusta la historia? ¿El capítulo fue de su agrado? ¡Por favor, háganmelo saber! :'( **

**¿Creen que los chicos del hogar, cuyas personalidades son las de Arnold y Helga, pelearán? ¿Qué opinan? **

**¿Rhonda se 'ablandará' con la niña que juega con ella? ¡Review! **

**¿Quieren que la historia tenga dos o tres capítulos más? **

**¿Es lo suficientemente tierna?**

**¿Creen que pasará algo que todos queremos que pase?**

******** Esto se parece a lo que siempre pone al pie de página la maravillosa _Belld-chan_ (Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido esto antes, ja,ja… perdón por escribir esto, parecido) *********

**¡Quiero lluvia de reviews, ando algo melancólica =( quiero saber cómo voy! **

**Si me deprimo, creo que acabaré haciendo que Arnold se quede con Rhonda… O_O así que, ya saben… ¡OPINEN! Je, je.**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**

_**MarHelga.**_


	7. Como un retrato de mi vida

**CAP. 7: **

**"Como un retrato de mi vida"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro. **

* * *

A media mañana, en vísperas totales a Navidad, los chicos continuaban riendo; jugando y pasando el tiempo junto a los niños del Hogar 'Luz y Amor'. Helga se la pasaba riendo junto a Ellen, la niña idéntica a Arnold. El Cabeza de Balón, trataba de no hacer ofuscar a su compañero, Axel. ¿A quién le recordaba tanto ese chico?

Las siguientes actividades del día, consistían en decorar un poco el lugar; hornear galletitas e improvisar un karaoke entre todos. Finalmente, plasmarían el recuerdo de tan hermosa jornada, en un álbum de fotos.

-¿Qué les parece esto, niños? El Señor Simmons nos ha traído más revistas y diarios para que recortemos figuritas. ¿Les gusta la idea?

-¡Sí! —Respondieron todos—

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos recortar? —Dijo Axel—

-Buena pregunta, Axel. Pueden recortar figuras navideñas, es decir; arbolitos, muñecos, trineos (para los más habilidosos, por ejemplo, a mí no me sale —Dijo riendo—) lo que sea, pero alusivo a la Navidad.

-Mmm...

-¿En qué piensas, Helga?

-En que hay que hacerlo más divertido, Ellen.

-¿Y cómo?

-Bueno, observa.

-¡Oigan todos! Tengo una idea. —Dijo Helga captando casi la totalidad de la atención, inclusive la de Lauren—

-¿Qué le parece si, en vez de cortar cualquier figura de cualquier color aburrido, no nos organizamos?

-¿Organizarse? —Preguntó Sid—

-¡Sí! —Respondió Helga— ¡A ver...! Formemos equipos. Cada chico y su equipo, hagan así: Sid; Nadine; Phoebe y Stinky, busquen en diarios y revistas, trozos de papel color rojo.

-¿No puede ser verde?

-No, Stinky. Dije 'rojo'.

-Está bien...

-Rhonda; Gerald; Harold; Sheena y Arnold, busquen pedazos de papel verde. —Continuó la rubia—

-De acuerdo.

-Lila; Curly; Peapod; Iggy y Park, busquen papel blanco.

-Éso suena completamente interesante. —Comentó Peapod—

-¿Y nosotras qué haremos, Helga?

-Veremos cómo los demás trabajan, Ellen. —La niña le dedicó una mirada de reproche—

-Está bien, está bien... Es broma. Nosotras haremos los diseños borrador, o sea, los moldes.

-¡Suena fantástico!

-¡Sí!

* * *

Cada grupo junto a sus compañeros del Hogar, buscaban frenéticamente, lo que Helga indicó.

-¡Blanco!

-¡Corte!

¡Listo!

Parecían 'cazadores' del color en cuestión.

-Ya todos recolectamos el color que nos pediste, Helga. ¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora cada quién podrá armar sus figuras con tonalidades navideñas, Geraldo.

-Bien pensado, Pataki.

-Gracias.

.-.

Pequeños arbolitos de navidad; regalitos; intentos de trineos; y demás figuras alusivas rodeaban las mesas del comedor. Tijeras; pegamento; y miles de miles de pedazos de papel en suelo.

-Harold, por favor no arrojes al suelo el papel. Para eso están los cestos. Debes cuidar la Ecología y el Medio Ambiente.

-Cielos... Yo, lo siento Lila.

-Está bien, sólo te aconsejo. —Dijo sonriente—

-Buen consejo, Lila. Me impresionas. —Sheena asintió—

-Gracias, Nadine.

.-.

Cerca ya del mediodía, en la cocina, estaban por preparar el almuerzo. Algo los detuvo: Un camión no muy grande se estacionó en la puerta de entrada, tocando el timbre.

-Me pregunto quién podrá ser... -Dijo Lauren-

-Buen día, somos de 'Soft Sandwichs y pastas'. Alguien ordenó un pedido para ésta dirección.

-Eh... Debe haber un error, yo no encargué nada...

-Pero yo sí, gracias Señor. Conserve el cambio —Interrumpió Rhonda—

-¿Tú, jovencita? ¿Pero, cómo?

-Verá, ella es rica. —Comentó Helga— Lauren rió—

-Quise que por hoy, descansaran en la cocina. Además, que los chicos puedan comer algo más saludable. Son sándwiches elaborados con la mejor selección de vegetales. Son sanos y a la vez, ricos. ¡Pruébenlos! ¡Hay de varios sabores: Acelga, tomate y queso; Jamón, queso y huevo; zanahoria, tomate y queso y muchos más!

-¡Sí! —Los niños estaban emocionados—

-Y de postre, traje helado y ensalada de frutas. —Siguió Rhonda—

-Muchas gracias, Rhonda. Es un gran gesto de tu parte. Me alegra que hayas pensado también en la sana alimentación de los niños.

-De nada, Señora.

.-.

Todos disfrutaron de un liviano y sano almuerzo.

-Panza llena, corazón contento...

-Sí, Ellen, coincido totalmente. —Dijo Helga— Comer es una de las cosas que más me gusta.

Ambas rieron.

-Ahora, el Señor Simmons nos ayudará a hornear unas galletas, según una receta 'secreta' de su familia. ¿Quién se ofrece para ayudante de cocina? —Interrogó Lauren—

-Oh, vamos. No sean tímidos. Conmigo siempre cocinan. ¿Les comió la lengua el ratón?

Todos reían.

-Déjeme a mí, Señora Lauren, elegiré a alguien al azar.

-Está bien, Señor Simmons. Como usted diga.

-Bien, veamos... ¿Alguien se ofrece como voluntario?

-Yo —Respondió Ellen—

-¡Excelente! Ya tenemos un ayudante. ¿Alguien más? —Nadie se ofreció—

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿Nadie de ustedes?

-¿Por qué no se ofrece alguien de la 118? —Carraspeó Axel—

-Porque la idea es que ustedes cocinen con ellos —Reflexionó Lauren—

-Bueno —Retoma Simmons— ¿Nadie? Está bien... Entonces, voy a elegir yo. Mmm... Veamos... ¡Tú!

-¡¿Yo?!

-¡Sí, tú! ¿Cómo es tu nombre? -El chico no respondió nada.

-Su nombre es Axel. —Dijo Ellen. —

—Arnold abrió los ojos—

-Así que Ellen y Axel serán mis dos ayudantes de cocina. —Simmons aclaró—

-¿Nosotros qué? —Preguntaron los demás niños—

-También cocinarán, pero seguirán las instrucciones que yo dé; y las de mis ayudantes.

-¡¿Podremos mandonear?! —Se entusiasmó Axel— Helga rió.

-¡Ese chico sí que sabe cómo actuar! —Dijo Helga—

-Eh... No. Significa que debemos cooperar en la cocción de las galletas. —Aclaró Simmons con una ceja arqueada—

Bajo la orden de lavarse estrictamente las manos; todos los niños obedecieron. Delantales mediante, búsqueda de materiales posterior; todo estaba listo para comenzar.

-Ellen, ¿Me alcanzarías, por favor un recipiente de cocina?

-Sí, Señor Simmons. Enseguida. —Dijo sonriendo—

La alegre niña se aproximó a la alacena de la cocina, dentro de ella en una gaveta, había varios recipientes para preparar mezclas. Cuando se disponía a entregársela al Señor Simmons, Axel le dijo:

-¿Quieres que yo se la dé? Estoy más cerca...

-Bueno, gracias. Si tú quieres... —Respondió ella—

Al hacer el 'traspaso', cuando parecía que él ya la tenía bien sostenida, y Ellen la soltó, Axel la soltó también, haciendo parecer que a ella se le había caído.

-¡Oh, qué torpe! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Mofándose de la chica—

-¿Qué hiciste, Axel? ¿Por qué la dejaste caer?

-¿Yo? ¡Tú la soltaste antes de tiempo!

-¡Claro que no!

-Sí, eres una torpe y nunca haces nada bien.

-¡Axel! ¡Discúlpate en este instante con Ellen! —Gritó enojada Lauren—

-Sí, 'lo siento' —Con sarcasmo— ¡Ahora, apártate de mi camino, debo ayudar a Simmons!- Todos observaron la escena con gran atención. La niña se fue corriendo, llorando. Helga la siguió, al compás que le lanzó a Arnold:

-¡¿Oye, qué rayos sucede con tu niño, Cabeza de Balón?! ¡Ha hecho llorar a la mía, fue muy grosero!

-¡Quién lo dice! —Acotó Harold— Gerald lo miró, como dándole la razón.

.-.

-Oye, ¡Ellen! ¡Espera!

-No quiero hablar, Helga.

-No estés así, sólo es... Es un grosero. No quiero verte triste.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo, Helga! ¡Siempre es grosero conmigo! ¡Siempre! Yo lo trato bien, soy educada, ¡Y siempre me pone en ridículo! —Decía sollozando—

-Lo lamento... Puedo entender... Cómo te sientes.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno yo... Es decir, no es exactamente tu posición... Sino que... A veces soy grosera también.

-¿Qué? No lo parece.

-Bueno... Es complicado.

-¿Y por qué lo haces, Helga? ¿Eres así con todos? ¿O conmigo finges?

-Yo... A veces me salgo de mi estabilidad... Sólo a veces, ji, ji.

-¿Pero, por qué?

A ver... '¿Por qué?' porque no podía ser amable con Arnold; porque si era sumisa los demás tratarían de pisotearla... Porque no podía mostrarse como era en realidad... Porque ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos... Bueno. Por todo eso, que pasó por la mente de Helga, algo la iluminó: El chico 'grosero', era una versión de ella. Ni más, ni menos. No le hizo falta nada más, para darse cuenta.

Recapitulando: Cada vez que giró sobre sí para 'espiar' a su amado, ese niño que lo acompañaba, estaba mirando a Ellen. Fingía rudeza cinco segundos más tarde, para que nadie lo notara. Helga conocía muy bien ese arte de vivir bajo la sombra de la vergüenza del amor anónimo. Terminó de consolar a la niña, cambiando el tema, pero ésta se volvía sobre él.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes varias personalidades? ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-¿Cómo que 'cuál es la mía'?

-Es decir, ¿Tú te muestras como lo haces conmigo, ante los demás?

-No, pero porque los demás son unos idiotas conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es broma. Es que... No puedo mostrarme tal cual soy... Hay alguien...  
-¿Alguien?

-Hay alguien por el cual, no puedo ser como soy. Es alguien...

-Alguien que te gusta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y tú qué rayos sabes?!

-Es que la gente suele fingir ser alguien más, cuando ese alguien especial está cerca.

-Bueno, algo así.

-¿Él está aquí, Helga?

-No. —Dijo 'fingiendo' seguridad en su voz. —

-¿Y a él le gustas?

-No, yo... No lo sé. No creo. —La niña entristeció— Dudo que alguna vez pueda decirle lo que siento.

-A lo mejor, tan sólo necesitas un golpe de suerte, Helga. Aunque digas que sueles ser grosera, para mí eres una gran chica. Estoy segura de que quien sea que te guste, se dará cuenta de tu bondad y belleza.

-Muchas gracias, Ellen...

-De nada —Le guiñó un ojo— La he pasado muy lindo contigo este día.

-Igual yo, eres una excelente compañera.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.

.-.

En la cocina, todo parecía normal. Ellen volvió para asistir al Señor Simmons; y poder hornear las galletas. Enmantecaron y enharinaron moldes; rompieron huevos en un montón de harina -que formaba una pequeña montaña- incorporando la mezcla con las manos. Simmons había resultado ser un pastelero excelente. Les enseñó cómo estirar la masa; agregarle otros ingredientes para aromatizar la masa de las galletas, con una pizca de ralladura de limón y esencia de vainilla. Sus secretos culinarios eran toda una novedad, incluso, para sus alumnos.

-Lamento que Axel haya hecho llorar a Ellen, Helga.

-¿Qué? Eh... Sí, yo también...

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-Por suerte, bien.

Logré que se calmara.

-Sí... Lo lamento. Parece que él... Es como si perdiera el control.

-Sí... Bueno, ya pasó.

-Espero que no se repita, tu niña parece muy agradable.

-Es muy buena, me gusta estar con ella. La pasé genial.

-Eso me hace pensar... Si ella es muy parecida a mí, según tus palabras, ¿Por qué te llevas mejor con ella, que conmigo, Helga?

—Helga comenzó a sudar. Sí, a sudar. En pleno invierno, con 5º centígrados; y en un sitio sin calefacción, comenzó a transpirar. Su voz se hizo aguda y sus manos la traicionaban al temblequear. Como aquélla vez en el centro comercial, hace pocos días, cuando Arnold tomó sus manos.

Helga, dí algo. ¡Dí algo! ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo tienes que decir algo, por Dios Santo! ¡Los minutos, horas, meses, años pasan, y tú sigues sin responder algo! ¡Estúpida Helga, respóndele algo a Arnold! —Decía la voz interna de la rubia—  
Luego de echar humo por su cabeza, dijo:

-Es simple, Cabeza de Balón. Con ella puedo hablar de otras cosas que no sean fútbol americano.

-¿Hablan de muñecas?

-Tal vez. Cosas de chicas.

-Ja, ja. De acuerdo. Como tú digas.

-Siempre es como yo diga. —Recobrando seguridad—

Arnold se quedó viéndola por un segundo, con expresión seria, reelaborando en su mente todo el día. En un recuento visual de la jornada... La Helga que había estado conociendo -a lo lejos- junto a esa niña, riendo, compartiendo cosas; hasta donde pudo escuchar, hablaban de cuánto le gustaba a una y a la otra, el arte de escribir. ¿Helga escribía? Interesante dato. ¿Sobre qué cosas escribiría?

Arnold estaba convencido de que todos habían aprendido una importante lección en esa visita. Rhonda, a apreciar al prójimo, a no ser egocéntrica; él mismo, inclusive, a no prejuzgar a nadie. Cualquiera en su lugar, al tener que trabajar con el chico más rudo del Hogar hubiera protestado. O por lo menos, hubiera tenido miedo.

La historia de vida de cada uno de los niños de aquél refugio, era muy diferente a la realidad que les tocó vivir al rubio y a sus amigos. Comprendió la manera de ser y personalidad de todos, con sólo pasar un rato junto a ellos.

Todos eran muy hábiles en algo: El Señor Simmons, en la cocina. Su compañero Axel, ese niño 'grosero' de 10 años, era un excelente dibujante. Un artista obsesionado con su musa; ciego de amor enfermizo por ella. ¿Cuándo puede el amor puede trascender las barreras de la locura, y la normalidad? El amor te empuja, te lleva y transforma. Existe un velo que impide ver tras él; existe un mar de falsedad por sobre determinadas cosas que parecen ser de una forma y, si las observas detenidamente, no lo son.

-Oye, Helga...

-¿Sí, Arnold?

-¿Qué tienes ahí? —Dijo Arnold señalándole su delantal, logrando que Helga bajara la vista—

-¿Adónde?

-¡Aquí! —Respondió riendo, mientras en un movimiento fugaz, llenó su nariz de harina, con solo rozar su dedo índice cubierto de harina—

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo te atreves? -Dijo riendo-

-Ja, ja. Era una broma.

.-.

-¡Bueno! Lo más emocionante llegó. —Anunció Simmons— ¡A cortar con los moldes la masa!

-¿Lo más emocionante no es decorar las galletas con glasé? -Preguntó Harold-  
-Sí, pero esto también es emocionante, Harold querido.

Moldes en forma de corazón; estrellas; árboles; angelitos; Santa Clauses; y un sinfín de otras figuras, llevó Simmons para poder hornear cientos de galletas. Los niños del hogar acompañaron muy bien en el proceso de elaboración de las masitas.  
Los niños en cuestión, Axel y Ellen no tuvieron ningún otro altercado más.

-¿Ya sabes cómo lo harás?

-Sí, Arnold. Lo repasamos mil veces en el almuerzo hoy.

-Bien. Así que... Lo del 'regalo para una chica especial' ¿Era mentira, Gerald?

-¡Obvio, Arnold! Cuando fuimos al centro comercial, hace días, le compré un brazalete. Luego te lo muestro, ¡Es genial!

-¡Fantástico, amigo! Le encantará.

-Eso espero.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Tengo planeado decírselo mañana, en Navidad.

.-.

El aroma fino y exquisito a limón y vainilla, en la exacta medida aparejado con un toque de jengibre, apaciguaba la caída del sol de la tarde; en una invitación al deleite próximo.

-¡Y ya están listas! Prepararemos la cobertura. Sid, tráeme aquél bowl; Lila, ¿puedes buscar una espátula; agua y azúcar, por favor? Gerald, ¿me traerías el colorante y las mangas?

El alegre —Ahora cocinero— Señor Simmons, iniciaba la tarea de armar la decoración para las galletas. Una media hora más tarde. Todos tenías un par de galletas recién horneadas, bien doraditas y perfectas; una manga con varios colores a su disposición y boquillas especiales para darle forma al decorado. Sí, la decoración era sencillamente, la parte más emocionante.

En bandejas repletas de colores, yacían ahora enfriándose, las galletas ya terminadas. La Señora Lauren, y todo el personal del Hogar quedaron satisfechos con la visita del noveno grado. Si antes era un sitio lúgubre y sin vida; éste había sido sin dudas, un arco-iris de emoción para los niños.

.-.

-¿Armaste muchas galletas, Axel?

-Sólo una, Arnold.

-¿Una?

-Sí. Pensé en lo que dijiste hoy.

-¿Ah sí?

-Bueno, mentí. Hice tres. Una será para Lauren; otra, para tí, por ser un gran compañero.

-¿Y la última?

-Para Ellen. Me disculparé por haber sido tan grosero.

-¡Es genial, Axel! ¡Es una gran idea! ¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo que está pasando por algo similar a lo tuyo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Arnold le contó al niño, sobre Gerald y Phoebe; el miedo de Gerald a declararle sus sentimientos, etc...

-¡Wow! ¡Sí que metió la pata con eso de 'para una chica especial'!

-Ja, ja. Pero mañana sí se lo dirá.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Sí!

-¿Cuál es Gerald?

-Aquél, de camisa roja.

-¡Está al lado de ella!

-Exacto. ¿Ves cómo se miran?

-Sí... Bien. Si Gerald se lo dice, yo también lo haré.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Será el Milagro de Navidad. Además, viejo, ¡Tu amigo es una gallina! —Arnold rió— Con diez años tengo más agallas que él.

.-.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir aquí hoy. Realmente, fue un día hermoso... ¡Nos colmaron de alegría, de bondad...! Estoy inmensamente agradecida. —Dijo Lauren muy emocionada—

-¿Ya tienen que irse, Rhonda? —Preguntó la niña que la acompañaba—

-Aún no, dulzura. En poco tiempo.

-¡Gracias a usted por permitirnos conocer a estos maravillosos niños y por recibir nuestra donación! —Dijo Wartz—

Para cerrar la noche, jugaremos al karaoke, ¿Qué les parece? —Dijo Simmons—  
-¿Qué es 'Karaoke', Nana Lauren?

-Es cuando suena la música de una canción famosa, con subtítulos que te dicen la letra y tú los lees, y la cantas, ¡como si fueras un cantante de verdad, cariño!

-¡Genial! ¡Quiero cantar!

-¡Todos pueden cantar! -Aclaró Simmons- ¡Hay canciones de sobra!

¿Quién pasará primero?

-Pasaré yo. —Un silencio interrumpió el clamor general—

-Bien, Axel. ¡Adelante...!

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There just one thing I need...  
I don't care about the presents,  
Underneath the Christmas Tree...  
I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know...  
Make my wish come true,  
All I want for Christmas, it's you...**_

-Entonó al ritmo, poniéndole más énfasis y emoción-

Genial. UNA VEZ MÁS, esa canción. Si hay 'tantas', ¿Por qué justo ÉSA? —Dijo Helga para sí—

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**Queridos lectores, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**¡Bueno, bueno! Nos vamos acercando a la recta final… O algo así. Según mi humor, hay días donde tengo más creatividad y menos, en los que digo: "¡Haré 10 capítulos!" y otros, en los que pienso: Ya tengo delineado el final, entre el capítulo 8 y 9… pero… ¡¿Qué me cuesta hacer uno más?! Díganme ustedes. ¿10 o 9? **_

_**Jaja, leí todos sus reviews, los cuales agradezco infinitamente (Por ahí me dicen que haga 1000 capítulos -Aunque agradezco el inmenso halago, no creo poder cumplir- ) **_

_**Se me ocurrió algo más para el final, oh sí, quiero que sea encantadoramente emocionante. No diré nada hasta escribirlo y subirlo, les dejo la intriga.**_

_**¡Confiesen! ¿No murieron de amor, en la parte en que Arnold le pregunta por qué es tan diferente con él? :3 Awwwwwww. Amo a este par de rubios. Amo escribir y más aún, AMO LEERLOS A USTEDES, así que no duden en dejarme sus comentarios.**_

_**Si pudiera pedir algo para 'Navidad' en esta época (algo tarde, ¿no?) pediría con urgencia una laptop… sí. Se me complica escribir estos días. Pisar la compu es una misión del FBI: Entre que estoy estudiando; enseño Matemáticas (Oh, sí, hago varias cosas además de delirar sobre Arnold) no tengo mucho tiempo. No me queda más que lo que hago siempre: Redactar vía celular y auto-enviármelo. Imagínense escribir cerca de 3.000 palabras por teléfono (teclado qwerty) x.x en fin, mi locura puede más. Lo único que hago en el cpu es editarlo y subirlo. De otra forma, no existiría MarHelga, créanme.**_

_**Mi cabeza estallará. Estudio, enseño, escribo y encima, tengo ideas pendientes para nuevos fics, y actualmente escribo uno para un concurso O_O**_

_**Me voy despidiendo, no sin antes, sugerirles que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics, donde las opiniones también son bienvenidas ;)**_

_**Bueno, los aburrí demasiado con mis cosas. Agradezco eternamente que me lean; favoriteen; los follows y alertas y MÁS, que opinen. Sean buenos y déjenme su parecer sobre este episodio.**_

_**¡Saludos a todos! Los quiero.**_

* * *

_**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS: **_

**Belld-chan****: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! :') Me emociona mucho saber que te gusta el fic, el capítulo y la trama. Ja, ja, ja! Ojalá pudiera hacer 1000 capítulos cariño, pero lo dudo, no tengo tiempo T.T Así que espero que como va y el final que tendrá te agraden también. ¡Nos leemos! ****¡Muero por saber qué pasará en el tuyo! Muchas gracias por comentarme siempre y darme tu apoyo, opinando. ¡Saludos! =)**

**sweet-sol****: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Me alegra que te guste el fic y el capi anterior. Sí, le cambié la clasificación al fic por 'Romance/Drama', precisamente por lo que detallé de los niños… creo que ahora sí corresponde con el argumento. Lo de las personalidades de Arnold y Helga como reflejo en esos niños son la CLAVE, je, je. Muchas gracias por leerme, comentarme y apoyar mi fic. ¡Nos leemos, ansío saber cómo sigue el tuyo, saludos! =) **

**PD: No, creo que no haré ArnoldxRhonda, jajaja, así que tranquila xD**

**Affinitty****: ¡Muchas gracias! =) Nada mejor que saber que tengo un nuevo lector/a de mis fics, ¡WIIIIIIII! :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado, prometo no decepcionarte (no, no haré ArnoldxRhonda) jaja. Espero que este capi te guste también. ¡Saludos y gracias por agregarme a favoritos! =)**

**.-.**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**MarHelga.**


	8. Reconfortante calidez (Close to you)

*** Capítulo 8: 'Reconfortante calidez' (Close to you)**

* * *

***DISCLAIMER: ****DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

**(N./A.: Por favor, antes de leer, busquen la canción "Close to you" de The Carpenters, es hermosa, y en ella se basa este episodio. Sin más, que lo disfruten)**

*****Trivia: ¿Qué oración del sumario, está en alguna parte del capítulo? ¡A que la descubren! :D**

* * *

**Dedicado a Belld-chan, este capítulo es un 'bonus track' ;)**

* * *

Es aquél día en que al despertarse, todo se renueva de insuperable claridad; es un día, donde todos cantan alegremente, y a los más amargos de los amargos, pretender endulzar. Es, también, ese día donde los comerciantes parecen zombis, en busca de poder saciar un hambre insaciable, con tus olvidadizos presentes de último minuto. Sí, Navidad, o la mañana previa de Nochebuena, es ese momento donde caes en cuenta lo que vale la pena, verdaderamente.

Unas tostadas fugaces, algo de huevos e infusión mediante; Helga salió a primera hora de aquél viernes en dirección al centro comercial. Quizás, considerando la 'inesperada' caminata y compra que el Profesor Simmons había organizado, era cuanto menos, improbable que alguna persona conocida la encuentre allí.

Algo 'especial'. 'Especial', ese era el problema. ¿Qué podía ser 'especial', como para Bob, Miriam y Olga? Casi una hora; su -ahora hecho añicos- cerdito-alcancía y meditación invocada, le proporcionaron a la rubia la satisfacción de haber conseguido lo que se proponía. En su bolso, yacía la copia de una fotografía familiar de los Pataki, de hacía dos navidades. De haber sido diferentes las circunstancias, muy probablemente, la foto no habría salido tan hermosa.

A la izquierda, Bob trataba de señalar con ambos brazos, el gran árbol de Navidad de su salón; Olga, trepada a una pequeña banqueta, estaba detrás del árbol, haciendo las veces de una 'estrella' con sus manos. Miriam, por su parte, se encontraba sentada frente al árbol, con varios regalos cerca de ella; y Helga, hacia la derecha, acomodando su clásica pose de 'No me gusta esto'; 'Odio la Navidad'; 'Detesto a más no poder cada estúpida idea que pasa por la cabeza de Olga', obviamente, con el ceño fruncido.

La cámara de fotos, (automática) estaba a casi un metro de distancia de ellos. Los tintineos del flash ya amenazaban con disparar el flash final, para capturar la imagen. Por una de esas cosas del destino -O, —como solía justificarlo para sí Helga— por los estúpidos tacones que llevaba puestos- Olga trastabilló de la mentada banqueta, tirando al suelo el árbol; ganándose la sorpresa y preocupación de Bob y Miriam; y la típica indiferencia de Helga. Sin saber cómo o por qué; la cámara se trabó y la foto tardó unos instantes más en salir. Para ese entonces, los cuatro Patakis, yacían sentados en el piso, riendo a carcajadas de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El flash salió en el momento ideal: Todos felices, compartiendo una anécdota que los acompañaría por mucho, mucho tiempo...

Sí, esa foto y un buen taller de cuadros, harían una 'gigantografía' de la imagen, enmarcada en un fino cuadro. Era el mejor simbolismo literal, de un momento Pataki único. Y como siempre, son esas pequeñas cosas de la vida, las que logran llenarte el alma. Hasta una situación cómica, pero compartida con los seres más queridos.

A media mañana, mientras la rubia hacía tiempo para que le entregaran la obra terminada; el frío azotó más aún la ciudad. Existe según Helga, un mito, por el que dice creer que a las diez de la mañana hace más frío que a las seis o siete. Son esas cuestiones que Helga suele debatir consigo misma; muy absurdas -o no-, en su soledad. En su acostumbrada soledad. Las botas; el tapado; los guantes y bufanda, parecen reírse en su cara. Necesita algo caliente. Exige una infusión.

Como un tema netamente de conveniencia, todos los centros comerciales suelen tener -a Dios gracias, para Helga- un bar o cafetería. Sería de manicomio un día de 5º grados centígrados como ése, esperar al aire libre.

Ingresó, eligió una mesa lejos del bullicio más generalizado y se dispuso a leer la carta.

-'Chocolate caliente... Chocolate caliente...' ¿Dónde está? ¡Es algo tan criminalmente común! —Se dijo—

-Buen día, señorita. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Una taza grande; y cuando digo 'grande', no escatimes querida, ¿Sí? Bien. Una taza grande de chocolate caliente; cupcakes —quiero cuatro— y tráeme un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Entendido. Son $15,99.

-Bien. Lo pagaré al final.

-Muy bien.

* * *

.-.

Cuando tenía frío, solía ser exigente y algo grosera. Comer estaba bien. Quitaba el frío y alegraba el alma.

Su mirada se desvaneció hacia lo bajo, por la ventana que la cafetería tenía. Una melodía lenta pero bonita, acababa de comenzar en la radio del lugar.

.-.

_**'Why do birds suddenly appears, **_

_**Everytime, you 're near?...**_

_**Just like me, they long to be,**_

_**close to you..."**_

-'Qué hermoso' —Pensó— Eso sólo puede recordarle a alguien... ¿A quién, si las aves aparecen de repente, cada vez que él está cerca? ¿A quién, si al igual que ella, las aves quieren permanecer junto a él?

¡Qué bello es dejarse llevar por la letra de una canción!

.-.

On the day that you were born,

**(El día en que tú naciste,)**

The angels get together,

**(Los ángeles se reunieron,)**

They decided to create a dream come true...

**(Y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad...)**

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair,

**(Así que rociaron polvo de luna, en tu pelo dorado,)**

And put starlight in your eyes so blue...

**(Y pusieron luz de estrellas en tus ojos tan azules...)**

**.-.**

Y, como la canción rezaba, alguien 'de repente', la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Un chico cuya presencia hace que las aves aparezcan de repente"

-¡Helga! Qué casualidad. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Arnold! Ah, hola, Cabeza de Balón. Compraba, ¿Y tú?

-También, podría decirse.

-Y bien, ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

-Si eso se reduce a una futura neumonía, sí, digamos que sí.

-¡Oye, todos tenemos frío! —Dijo riendo—

-Sí, está terrible hoy... Pero aquí está cálido... Agradable.

-Está hermoso aquí. La calefacción debe estar en 'doscientos mil.'

-Mejor, mejor. La necesitamos, ja, ja.

-Bonito envoltorio. —Dijo Helga, mirando el obsequio que Arnold llevaba en una de sus bolsas— Era azul, con un pequeño lazo fucsia.

-Ah, ¿Lo dices por...? Sí, gracias.

-¿Y...? ¿Se puede saber para quién es...? —Preguntó elevando una y otra vez su ceja—

-Eh... Es para alguien especial.

-Oh... Ya veo. —Respondió algo decepcionada— Es lo mismo que Gerald le dijo a Phoebe. —Arnold la miró sorprendido- ¡Ups! Hablé de más. —Continuó la rubia—

-No sé qué pasó entre ellos y yo...

-Oh, vamos, Arnoldo. Ya no tenemos nueve años. Tu tonto amigo quería declarársele a Phoebe y no tuvo el suficiente valor.

-Bueno, sí.

-Las chicas lo sabemos todo.

-Ya veo... ¿Y Phoebe qué cree?

-Cree lo que él dijo. Mira, más vale que él actúe rápido o ella lo odiará. -Tanto como yo —Dijo fingiendo un leve ataque de tos—

-Está bien, tienes razón...

-Sí.

-¿Te importa si me siento contigo? Preciso de una infusión en este instante.

-Adelante, no hay problema. —Aseguró ella— ¡Genial! Ahí viene mi pedido.

-Una taza grande —aclaró la camarera— de chocolate caliente; cuatro cupcakes y jugo de naranja recién exprimido para usted, señorita.

-Gracias.

-¿El Caballero consumirá algo...? ¿O la acompaña?

-Ambas. —Respondió cortésmente Arnold—

-Bien, ¿Qué le puedo servir?

-Lo mismo que ella. Se ve delicioso.

-Y sabe delicioso —Afirmó Helga, masticando—

-Enseguida.

-Muchas gracias.

* * *

.-.

-Helga, despacio, te ahogarás.

-No interrumpas mi comida, Arnold. Este cup-cake vale la pena. Espera al tuyo. —él rodó los ojos— (Unos segundos luego...) Ah... Listo. Más que feliz. ¡Esos cuatro cup-cakes valieron la pena!

-Me alegra.

-Ahora, no sé cómo rayos terminar esta taza gigante.

-Cuando lo sepa, te explico —Dijo al ver llegar su orden, y al ver la dimensión del pocillo—

-Vaya experiencia en el hogar, ¿Eh?

-¡Sí, Helga! Fue hermoso...

-Sí, y eso que te tocó trabajar junto al niño más molesto...

-Pues sí, pero verás... Él no es como parece en realidad...

-¿Ah, no?

-No, él tuvo muchos problemas en su vida; y aún los tienes y por eso actúa así...

-Ah...

-También, lo hace por esconder ciertos... Sentimientos. —Aclaró, dándole un mordisco a su primer cup-cake—

-Ajá... Qué interesante. —Dijo Helga mientras revolvía el azúcar de su chocolate—

-Sí... Las personas son muy peculiares. Crees conocerlas y... ¡Zaf! No son lo que parecen... —Helga no acotó nada— ¿Y...? ¿Qué tal te fue con Ellen?

-¿Tu 'clon'?

-Ja, ja...

-Es una niña preciosa, muy dulce, de gran corazón. También ha tenido problemas, una vida bastante difícil.

-¿Ah, sí? Cuánto lo lamento... ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Sus padres... Ella... —dijo bajando la mirada— los perdió cuando era muy pequeña... Murieron en un accidente de tránsito. —Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente—

-Lo siento mucho...

-Sí, yo también... -Soltó con resignación- Creció con su abuela: Lauren. ¿Sabías que ella es su abuela?

-No... ¡Vaya! Ella es... Exactamente igual a mí.

-Te lo dije, Arnold. Sólo le falta la Cabeza de Balón.

-¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? Personalidades similares, historia de vida casi igual...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo no tengo a mis padres. Crecí junto a mis abuelos, al igual que ella.

.-.

Los padres de Arnold... ¡Vaya cuestión! Todos siempre supieron que el niño no los tenía con él; que algo les habría ocurrido y por eso su vida era diferente. Pero, en todos estos años; —salvo Gerald, que conocía la historia— nadie nunca se animó a preguntarle qué.

.-.

-Lo siento, Arnold... Yo no quise ser grosera...

-No, Helga, para nada. Yo nunca he hablado de este tema con nadie... No te culpes por eso. —El rostro de Helga se entristecía—

-Si no quito tiempo, podría contarte...

-No, para en absoluto, no tengo nada que hacer —Dijo espontáneamente— Pero... Sólo si tú te sientes cómodo con ello... —Agregó más seria—

-Puedo hacerlo, y oye...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por interesarte y escucharme.

-Por nada, Arnold. —Le sonrió tenuemente—

-Todo comenzó cuando ellos eran jóvenes: explorando, y gracias las profesiones de ambos, se conocieron. Mi madre se llama Stella, mi padre Miles. —Helga prestaba atención—

Arnold le contó cómo se enamoraron; las torpezas de Miles; la sabiduría de Stella; y sobre 'Los Ojos Verdes', algo totalmente fuera de lo normal para la rubia. Hasta que llegó... A la parte donde ellos se marchan...

-¿Entonces, Arnold...? ¿Ellos no volvieron más, ni hallaron su avión?

-Así es... —Respondió dándole un sorbo a su chocolate. Helga se entristeció mucho—

-¿Y nunca los buscaron...?

-Es un lugar algo alejado de aquí y... Bueno, no.

-Lo siento mucho, Arnold... Tu vida no ha de ser fácil... -Dijo con un hilo de voz- Tu infancia... —Continuó, con los ojos vidriosos—

-Helga, no te pongas así, ¿Está bien? Mira, yo tuve una infancia feliz... Mis abuelos han sido grandiosos, nunca me sentí solo en mi vida.

-Lo siento, es que... Ahora entiendo mejor cómo te habrás sentido todo este tiempo...

-No me debes ninguna disculpa —Afirmó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Sí, no ha sido fácil crecer sin ellos. Pero supongo que son 'pruebas' que te va poniendo la vida para hacerte más fuerte, ¿sabes?

-Sí, también lo creo...

-Así que... Por diferentes razones, esa niña Ellen y yo, somos parecidos.

-Sí... Aunque pensándolo bien, son muy parecidos. Incluso si te fijas, su cabeza es ligeramente 'abalonada'…

-Ja, ja, ja, no lo había notado. ¿Quedó bien, ella? Digo, por lo grosero que fue Axel...

-Sí, ella es de esas personas sin rencor... Que perdonan fácilmente. También, creo que es muy fuerte... Como tú lo eres, Arnold —Dijo tímidamente—

-Ah... Bueno, gracias, Helga.

-De nada... —Respondió mientras él apoyó una de sus manos sobre la suya, sonrojándose ambos un poco—

-Lamento si te hice sentir mal, o triste.

-Para nada, siempre es bueno hablar contigo...

-Gracias, es bueno desahogarse... Lo mismo digo. —Comió su primer cup-cake— Y tenías razón, estos cupcakes bien valieron la pena.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, Cabeza de balón. —Dijo, otorgándole un poco de mejor humor a la charla—

Un hombre relativamente jóven, que llevaba un delantal algo gastado, se acercó al bar y dirigió a Helga.

-¿Usted es Helga Pataki? Mi jefe dijo que la dueña de este cuadro esperaría en la cafetería...

-Soy ella misma. —Respondió la rubia—

-Aquí está, terminado. —Aseguró el hombre que cargaba con un cuadro de 1m x 50cm— ¿Qué le parece?

-¡Quedó perfecto! No puedo esperar a que mi familia lo vea.

-Genial. Son $175.

-¿$175? Es que yo sólo tengo $150... Que es lo que dijeron que costaría... —Respondió ella, con algo de pena, entregando todo el dinero que tenía—

-No te preocupes, Helga —Prosiguió Arnold— Tenga. —Le dijo al hombre, al tiempo que ponía 35 dólares en la mesa— Conserve el cambio.

-Gracias, jovencito. Feliz Navidad a ambos.

-Por nada, Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad —Pronunció Helga—

Arnold, no era necesario que...

-No es nada, Helga. Descuida...

-Está bien, muchas gracias, igual.

-No hay nada que agradecer. —Aseguró mientras comía los otros cup-cakes—

-¿Sabes, Arnold? Yo no iba a comprar nada para mi familia, de no ser por tí... Por todo lo que dijiste el otro día.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, fingía que nada me gustaba; que todo era o muy caro, o feo... También, la visita al hogar me hizo cambiar de parecer y... Esta charla.

-Me alegra que haya servido para algo bueno, entonces. —Agregó sonriente—

-Creo que lo único que importa en Navidad, el único mensaje es que estés junto a tus seres queridos; agradecer que los tienes y valorarlos más... Porque no todos pueden hacerlo... —Dijo con tristeza—

-Exactamente, Helga... Todo lo que has dicho, es verdad. Por eso, es que para mí, hasta los huéspedes son como mi familia, y agradezco vivir con ellos.

* * *

.-.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de tomar sus chocolates calientes —Y Helga, ordenó cuatro cup-cakes más, para llevar—

-Honestamente, Helga, quedó muy bello el cuadro. ¿Es hecho a partir de una foto, no?

-Sí, es una especie de gigantografía. Es de hace dos navidades, cuando a Olga se le ocurrió hacer una idiotez total. Ella quería que todos nos paráramos cerca del árbol de Navidad: Bob a la izquierda; Miriam al frente; ella atrás, arriba, simbolizando una estrella, y yo a la derecha. Como ella estaba subida a una banqueta, con unos larguísimos y criminales tacones, resbaló, tumbando el árbol hacia adelante. Fue muy ridículo.

-Ja, ja, ja... ¿Con flash automático, imagino?

-Sí, el cual, no sé por qué, se disparó después de lo estipulado, y capturó esta imagen. 'Los Pataki, riendo'. Es genial.

-Sí, es una bella foto. Un lindo momento en familia...

-Así es. Y eso, es lo que vale.

-Son $37,99. —Dijo la camarera, ya que Helga le había hecho la seña para que cobrara—

-Toma. —Dijo él, sacando 40 dólares. — Gracias.

-Gracias a ustedes, Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad. —Respondió Helga— Una vez que la muchacha se alejó... — Oye, Arnold, ¿Acaso eres rico? Pagas todo.

-No, ja, ja, no lo soy. Pero quise hacerlo. No es nada.

-Bien, ahora me siento culpable de haber pedido estos otros cup-cakes para llevar.

-Por favor, Helga. En absoluto.

-Está bien, está bien. Muchas gracias, Arnold.

-Por nada. ¿Vamos? Tu casa queda camino a la mía, y supongo que necesitarás algo de ayuda para cargar a este amiguito... —Dirigió la mirada hacia el cuadro—

-Acompáñame si gustas, pero creo poder con él... —Dijo Helga, alzando el cuadro con cierta dificultad—

-¿Segura? Si no, lo llevo yo...

-Completamente segura.

Comenzaron a caminar, en medio del aterrador frío que hacía ese día. A Helga, no le daban más sus brazos.

* * *

.-.

Unas dos cuadras más y...

-¡Auch!

-¿Estás bien, Helga?

-Me duelen las manos, las tengo congeladas y eso obstaculiza el llevar esto.

-Tus manos lucen... Algo grises. ¿Será por el frío, o por el peso? —Preguntó algo preocupado—

-No lo sé, no es tan pesado tampoco... ¡Oye! ¡Mis guantes!

-¿Qué?

-Yo tenía unos. ¡Debo habérmelos olvidado en la cafetería! ¡Qué boba!

-¡Oh, qué mal! Te daría los míos, pero olvidé ponérmelos en la mañana...

-Descuida...

Helga frenó, por el dolor en sus manos. El frío intenso le hacía sentir como si tuviese espinas en sus manos.

-Tengo una idea, no sé si estarás de acuerdo... —Dijo tomando el cuadro y caminando unos metros, a un lugar más seguro, menos concurrido— Helga lo siguió.

-¿Cuál es la idea?

-Principalmente, recobrar una temperatura decente en las manos, y la otra, que me dejes llevar el cuadro por las siguientes tres cuadras, mientras tú llevas mis regalos que son, unas cien veces más livianos.

-Bien, no parece mala idea... —Aseguró ella—

-Bueno... —Continuó Arnold, apoyando el cuadro sobre una pared que estaba detrás de ellos— yo digo, que cada uno ponga las manos en el bolsillo del abrigo del otro...

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo sabía... Es una mala idea... Una terrible idea. —Dijo algo ofuscado—

-No, no... Quizás funciona. Pero se vería... Extraño. ¿No crees?

-Sí, un poco... —Dijo riendo—

-Pero siento que mis manos se van a caer de mis brazos...

-Yo también.

-Veamos... ¿Cómo dices que hagamos?

Arnold se acercó a Helga, y puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del sobretodo de ella; esperando que ella guarde las suyas, en el abrigo de lana de él.

-¿Sabes qué? Sería más fácil, si me abrazaras... —Helga lo miró con sorpresa—.

-¿Abrazarte? —Preguntó, sonrojada—

-Sí... Porque así, estaríamos más cerca y...

-En... Entiendo…

.-.

No es como una obra de teatro mil veces ensayada, y no es cosa de todos los días que el amor de tu vida diga, así como así: "Sería más fácil, si me abrazaras..." son milagros que no se dan todos los días. Es un milagro de Navidad, pensó Helga.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar o quién ser el primero en acercarse al otro. Sólo una cosa era cierta: hacía un frío despiadado y había que llevar el cuadro de un metro por cincuenta centímetros por cuatro cuadra más. O esas, eran las excusas.

Ante la 'timidez' y vacilación de ensueño de Helga, Arnold se acercó a ella, con una de esas sonrisas que uno suele poner en circunstancias y momentos algo embarazosos. Quedó frente a frente con ella, abrazándola. Helga temblaba como una hoja. El corazón de esa rubia, iba a mil por hora.

Ella no sabía qué decir, hacer o nada. Era una situación única e inesperada. Decidió abrazar también al jóven rubio que ya la abrazaba hacía unos segundos...

.-.

Why do birds suddenly appear?

**(¿Por qué las aves aparecen repentinamente?)**

Every time you are near?

**(¿Cada vez que estás cerca?)**

Just like me, they long to be,

**(Al igual que yo, ellas desean estar...)**

Close to you...

**(Cerca de tí)**

**.-.**

-Sería más cómodo... —Tomó él la palabra— Si ahora, cada uno pone sus manos, dentro de las mangas de su abrigo.

-Tú dices, ¿que usemos nuestras propias mangas, como 'guantes'?

-Claro... —Respondió mientras continuaban abrazados—

-Y... ¿Para qué el abrazo?

-Para disimular el hecho de que usamos nuestras propias mangas como guantes... Y también, para generar más calor.

-Sí... Se vería raro, sino...

-Algo así...

.-.

_De repente, algunas aves comenzaron a acercarse a ellos._

Why do stars, tall off from the sky,

**(¿Por qué las estrellas, caen desde el cielo…?)**

Everytime, you walk by?

**(¿Cada vez que pasas andando?)**

Just like me, they long to be...

**(Al igual que yo, ellas desean estar...)**

Close to you...

**(Cerca de tí...)**

On the day that you were born,

**(El día en que tú naciste,)**

The angels get together,

**(Los ángeles se reunieron,)**

They decided to create a dream come true...

**(Y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad...)**

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair,

**(Así que rociaron polvo de luna, en tu pelo dorado,)**

And put starlight in your eyes so blue...

**(Y pusieron luz de estrellas en tus ojos tan azules...)**

Thats is why, all the birds in town,

**(Y esa es la razón, por la que todas las aves de la ciudad,)**

Follow you, all around...

**(Te siguen, por todas partes)**

Just like me, they long to be...

**(Al igual que yo, ellas desean estar...)**

Close to you...

**(Cerca de tí)**

Just like me, they long to be...

**(Al igual que yo, ellas desean estar...)**

Close to you...

**(Cerca de tí)**

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¡Awww! :3 :$**

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. ¡Dios mío, cómo amé este capítulo! Desde ya, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Como dije más arriba, este episodio es un BONUS TRACK, ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ustedes lograron influenciarme y ponerme melancólica por el hecho de que se acerca el final, :'( y querían más… (1000 capítulos, me sugirieron) jaja, más exactamente, una seguidora (Belld-chan) así que, este episodio no estipulado, va dedicado a ella :D (Espero que te guste)**

**Me di cuenta, que me sirve de mucho para el final que tengo planeado… Si supieran que hace varios días tengo anotadas mis ideas a mano, me buscarían y leerían el papel, jajaja xD ¡Ups! ¡Lo dije! Je, je, pero aún no lo escribí. Tengo que planearlo bien, bien en mi cabecita.**

**Bueno, gente, faltan dos episodios… Les dejo a la imaginación el tono rojo carmesí de Helga en esos momentos, ¡Dios! "Sería más fácil, si me abrazaras…" yo creo, que de ser Helga, muero en el acto… O sea, no puedo ser tan cursiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii O_O es que este fic 'me puede', me surgen las ideas, el romanticismo y la ternura… :') Snif, snif… (Bueno, basta de auto-halagarme) quiero recibir sus halagos (?) opiniones, sugerencias, etc.**

**¡Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos, follow y, sobre todo, por comentar :3! Me encanta leerlos, nunca lo olviden.**

* * *

**Planteos para el siguiente capítulo****:**

***¿Helga se habrá desmayado, luego de ese cálido abrazo?***

***¿Les gustó la canción "Close to you"? :')***

***¿El título del episodio está bien con el capítulo?***

***¡¿Son demasiadas cursilerías?!***

***¿Qué traerá Santa Claus? (Ese día ya es Navidad)***

***¿Ganaré el concurso de fanfics? xD (Bueno, eso no pueden saberlo… Pero lo que sí puedo decirles, es que me derretí de romanticismo creando uno nuevo que ya envié… Dios dirá. Mi hermana hace hermosísimos dibujos, también envió uno, ya veremos) ¡Mucha suerte a los que hayan participado también!***

***¡¿Descubrieron la frase del sumario, que está en este capítulo?! Si la saben, escríbanla :P***

**.-.**

* * *

**Bueno, déjenme sus pareceres, con gusto los leeré y responderé.**

**.-.**

*******Respuestas a reviews cap.7****:**

**madisonlss1**: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, amiga! Como siempre, me encanta leerte, y que te gusten mis historias. Muero de felicidad :3 Digamos que con tal de actualizar, editar, redactar, lo hago a escondidas, de noche, :O vía celular, mi locura puede más… :O y sin Arnold, enloquecería del todo, jajaja.

Feliz de que te agrade, gracias por comentarme siempre :D shh… shhh… probablemente tus sospechas sean acertadas… Un mega-súper emotivo final tengo en mente… :D ¡Saludos, nos leemos, desde la calurosa Argentina, y desde el más que caluroso Tucumán! :D

* * *

.-.

**sweet-sol**: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, amiga! Súper, archi, requeté re-contra feliz de que te haya gustado. :3 sí, lo de los niños del hogar es un melodrama de ternura y amor, pero te digo algo: no se fueron de mi historia aún, :O chan, chan, chan… ¡Ya veremos! Dos capítulos más, y el final. Gracias por comentarme siempre :D ¡Picardía, picardía! La veremos, también. ¡Saludos, nos leemos pronto!

* * *

.-.

**Viickiita15**: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡¿Una nueva lectora?! ¡Cool! :D Qué alegría, gracias por leerme, faltan dos episodios más y el finallllll =( Espero que te guste cómo va… Nos leemos, hasta la próxima :3 Saludos!

* * *

.-.

Pamys-Chan: ¡Hola! ! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Feliz de que te haya encantado, nos leemos, Saludos! :D

* * *

.-.

**Belld-chan**: ¡Hola amiga! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre!

Lo de los 100 o 99, me es imposible cerebralmente hablando, jajaja. Verás, cómo será que me entusiasmé con esta historia, que cuando la comencé dije: "Será d capítulos" :O y pensé… "¡NO, un torrente de ideas viene a mí, debo aprovecharlas y hacer 10 capítulos! Jajaja, así que espero que te guste este capi, dedicado a vos. (Parece que sos la jefa de la campaña "100 capítulos de Una Navidad de Cristal", todos se suman a la causa, xD) pero no, no. Debo estudiar U.U y darle un final decente. Habrá sorpresas, las prometo, que compensarán el no extenderlo más allá de 10 caps.

Ya era hora que el rubio se diera cuenta de que escribe -.- jaja, Gerald 'gallina' deberá reunir coraje… :O

Nos leemos, (¡Muero por el 23 de "25 rosas"!) Saludos :D

* * *

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, SI DESEAN, PUEDEN VISITAR MI OTRO FIC (QUIENES NO LO CONOZCAN) "MI CORAZÓN SE FUE A LA JUNGLA CONTIGO". (El título habla por sí solo... :D)**

* * *

**MARHELGA. :3**


	9. ¿Deseo Cumplido?

***** CAPÍTULO 9: '¿Deseo cumplido?'**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. ****Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

_**(N. /A.: Los signos " .-. " son para espaciar los párrafos, cambios de escena.)**_

* * *

.-.

Cerca del mediodía, la nieve estaba haciendo estragos en la ciudad de Hillwood. Cualquiera que hiciera memoria, podía asegurar que en las últimas diez navidades, jamás nevó tanto como en ésta. Muchos supersticiosos, lo vinculaban con 'el fin del mundo', o cosas así. Para Arnold, era magia pura. Para Helga, sólo eran parte de sus deseos, convertidos en postal.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, —según informaban todos los noticieros— habían comenzado a cerrar caminos y a detener ciertas actividades por la poca visibilidad y la imposible circulación de vehículos. El frío, era sencillamente pavoroso. Sin embargo, dos chicos tenían un plan que no debía fallar. Ése plan, se llevaría a cabo aunque lloviera, nevare, o tronare el cielo, tales las mismísimas palabras entusiastas de Gerald.

— ¿Entonces ya tienes la guitarra, Arnold?

—Sí, Gerald... Oye, ya no me dan más los dedos, amigo.

— ¡Viejo, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Una vez más!

— ¡¿'Una vez más?! ¡¿Cuántas veces ya dijiste que 'era la última'?!

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es Navidad! —Dijo Gerald, impostando la mirada de un cachorrito— Arnold suspiró—

—Bien... ¡Y va! ¡1, 2, 3...!

"Mil ilusiones, son para tí... Tú, lo que soñé en mi vida entera..."

.-.

* * *

—Hola, ¿Sí, con la operadora? Sí, esperaré, gracias. —Dijo Rhonda por teléfono—

Sí, necesito hacer unas averiguaciones, lo más pronto posible... ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con que 'Es víspera de Navidad, y ya no atienden'? ¡Oiga! ¿Usted sabe quién soy yo? ¿Hola...? ¡¿Hola...?! ¡Rayos!

.-.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en casa de los Pataki...**_

—Debo asegurarme de que nadie me vea con esto... Tanto trabajo me dio conseguirlo, traerlo y ahora...esconderlo. —Pensaba Helga, al tiempo que lo cargaba a su habitación con esfuerzo—

—Helga, ¿Eres tú, linda? —Preguntó Miriam, desde la cocina—

— ¡Sí, mamá...! ¡Ya llegué...! ¡Ahí voy!

—Bien. Estoy comenzando a preparar la cena. Olga no debe tardar en volver. Fue al mercado, a comprar patatas.

— ¡Excelente! Ahí voy, sólo deja que me quite el abrigo y me tome un baño.

—De acuerdo.

¡Uff! —Suspiró— Por poco, la descubrían. Ahora que finalmente pudo cargar el cuadro hasta su armario, puso el cerrojo en su puerta y comenzó a revolver papeles en la habitación.

—Veamos... Un papel de regalo... ¡¿Dónde hay uno?! —Vio uno enrollado— ¡Genial! Envolveré esto, y lo bajaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Más cinta adhesiva había en la ropa de Helga, que en el regalo, pero media hora después, había quedado perfecto. Junto a un lazo grande y colorido, decía: 'Para todos ustedes, familia. Los amo. Helga'.

Con mucho cuidado —de no ajarlo— descendió por las escaleras, colocándolo luego, bajo el árbol de Navidad. Sí, aparentemente, el primer regalo que traería Santa Claus lucía bastante interesante y de tamaño.

.-.

* * *

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, mamá...?

Miriam, Helga y Olga, aguardaban la llegada de Bob, pero eso parecía no poder ser posible...

—Reporte de último momento, en 'Hillwood News': Un temporal de nieve se está desarrollando en la ciudad vecina de Danbrington (N. /A.: Ciudad necesariamente inventada.) es muy probable que esta condición climática adversa, se presente en pocas horas aquí, ya que, como nos informan nuestros especialistas, el sur de Hillwood presente caminos cerrados por la gran cantidad de nieve, y un corte generalizado de luz y energía eléctrica. Volveremos en minutos, con más novedades.

— ¡Oh, qué terrible! —Dijo Olga— cuánta gente debe permanecer atapada y sin calefacción, qué mal...

—Sí, hija... Sólo espero que Bob pueda regresar a casa...

—Tranquilas, él llegará. No hay nada que pueda detener al 'Gran Bob', ¿No? —Afirmó Helga, más entusiasta—

—Eso espero... Lo llamaré, quiero saber si le queda mucho trabajo aún...

—Pero Bob, en las noticias hablan de un temporal... ¿Y si llega antes de lo previsto?

— ¡Miriam! Tengo trabajo acumulado, debo hacer balances, ¡No me presiones! Ya termina el año y tengo que tener listos esos papeles...

— ¡Pero es Navidad!

—Iré, ni bien termine, ¿Sí? ¡Hasta pronto! —Colgó—

.-.

* * *

_**Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, sonó el teléfono de Helga. Era Phoebe, con un anuncio.**_

—Hola Phoebs, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Hola Helga, tengo una novedad.

—Suéltala... — Dijo apoyando el teléfono en su hombro, sosteniéndolo con su mejilla, a la vez que mezclaba una salsa

—Arnold me llamó hace un rato, dijo que habrá una pequeña fiesta en su casa. Estamos todos invitados.

— ¿'Todos'? ¿Acaso el Cabeza de Balón enloqueció, o qué?

—No, me dijo que sólo será un rato, que es para brindar entre todos... O algo así. Me pidió que 'por favor fuésemos'.

— ¿'Fuésemos'?

—Tú también estás invitada, Helga...

—Lo sé, pero en este momento estoy con una salsa y yo... — ¡Quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero IR!, pensaba—

— ¡Oh, vamos! Es a las siete... Hasta las ocho y media.

—Mmmm...

—Es poco tiempo, y estamos a pocas calles... Además, no nos veremos más, por las vacaciones.

—Está bien. Iremos, pero sólo si la tormenta de nieve no llega aún. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. Espero que no llegue aquí...

.-.

* * *

— ¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Tú y tu vida que ha sido extremadamente triste sin tus padres, aunque te esfuerces en decir lo contrario! ¡Tú, que más que nadie merece ser feliz y estar junto a sus parientes! ¡Cómo quisiera esta joven y bienintencionada alma mía, ser quien pudiese cumplir tu postergado anhelo de reunirte con ellos!

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué, Dios?! De toda la gente que existe, ¿Por qué mi amado ha llegado a este mundo con esa ausencia? ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que sufrir así?! ¡¿Por qué justo él, que es tan bueno?! ¡Es tan bueno, que no mataría una mosca! ¡Es un ángel hermoso, que alumbra mis días y noches, es la luz misma!

¡Si luego de ese abrazo improvisado, no he muerto, quiero decir algo antes de Navidad!

¡Lo único que pido para esta Navidad —Dijo tomando su relicario con una mano, y desplegando hacia arriba la otra— lo único que quiero realmente, es que seas feliz! Y si, por alguna extraña razón o circunstancia tú… ¡Sí, tú! –Exclamó mirando al cielo— ¡Si, tú, si me estás escuchando, concédeme ese deseo! Y si… y si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por él, aunque sea…—

Monólogo mediante, Helga, con poca fe en su plegaria elevada al cielo, continuó en la cocina, ahora, lavando platos en el fregadero.

.-.

* * *

— ¿Hola…? ¿Curly? –Preguntó por teléfono—

— ¡¿Eres quien yo creo?!

—Sí –Dijo con algo de pena— Pero no te emociones demasiado…Necesito pedirte un favor…

—Lo que sea, por ti haría todo, mi reina.

—Bien… —Dijo rodando los ojos para sí— Haremos lo siguiente...

.-.

* * *

— ¿Vas a salir, Helga querida? –Interrogó Miriam—

—Sí, Mamá… Phoebe pasará por mí en un rato…

—Ah, ¿Dónde van?

—Un compañero del salón nos invitó a una 'pequeña fiesta' en su casa…

—Oh… pero ¿Con esta nieve, hija?

—Calma, sólo es a unas pocas calles de aquí… Además, ese temporal aún no llega –Dijo asomándose por la ventana— Creo.

—Bien, pero deberás abrigarte mucho –Sugirió Olga—

—Obviamente lo haré, pero dejen de espiarme, ¿Sí?

— ¡Ya sé! –Gritó exaltada la rubia mayor— ¿Qué tal, si te pones ese tapado violeta que te regalé para tu cumpleaños?

— ¿Ese que me regalaste, en pleno verano? –Qué genio mi hermana, pensó para sí—

— ¡Sí, ese mismo! ¡Te queda hermoso ese color, va con tu tono de piel y tu cabello!

—Bien, pero sólo si lo encuentro. Ahora, debo cambiarme, ¿pueden retirarse, por favor? –Indicó a su madre y hermana, la salida de la habitación, cerrando la puerta ante la mirada atenta de éstas—

.-.

* * *

Helga revisó su armario, leyó algunas poesías 'navideñas', como solía llamarlas (ya que a lo largo de los años, hizo sub—índices en categorías). Curiosamente, se sentía identificada con el espíritu navideño; con la nieve; el rojo y verde; con los obsequios y el buen augurio de la paz mundial. Curiosamente, su amor por Arnold no tenía estaciones; no conocía de altos o bajos; ni de porciones más pequeñas o más grandes. _**"Es que mi amor se desborda, y sobre los lienzos, se convierte en arte. Solo por tí, amor de mis sueños, la luna te excita y mi mar, te adormece..."**_ —Escribió, alguna vez—

No todos los días; jamás, ni en los mejores sueños por las noches; ocurre que en una misma jornada, compartas con tu amado una emotiva charla; bromeen juntos y, sobre el final, una fatal nevada produzca un instantáneo congelamiento en ambos. El antídoto menos pensado: Un abrazo algo forzado y a modo de excusa.

— ¡Oh, Arnold, mi amor! ¡Ese abrazo fue un regalo de Navidad, si sólo supieras que de no ser por...! Bueno, por todo, jamás te hubiera soltado... ¡Si sólo pudiera en ese instante, robarte un beso! ¡Helga, vaya imaginación tienes!

Ahora sé por qué esa canción que siempre suena me altera tanto. Siempre suena, cuando estás cerca de mí, "Todo lo que quiero para Navidad, eres tú". ¡Sí! Arnold en una cajita, con un gran lazo, que de repente salga de ella, gritando: "¡Te amo, Helga! — ¡Vaya mente, la mía! —Negó con la cabeza, para sí— Todo lo que en realidad quisiera para Navidad, lleva tu nombre, mi bello ángel...

En fin, me contentaré con verte en veinte minutos, qué más da.

Cierto, la nieve. Esa situación que obliga a que uses miles de camisetas; pulóveres; tapados; chaquetas; bufandas; guantes y cuánta cosa incómoda que pique o sea de lana, exista. Pero, pese a todo lo antes enumerado, Helga se sentía cómoda. El tan mentado abrigo violeta (obsequio de Olga) la acompañaba.

.-.

* * *

—Hola Señora Pataki, ¿Está Helga?

—Hola querida, ¿Tú eres Phoebe? Helga siempre habla de tí... Sí, ya le digo que baje. Aguarda.

—Sí, la misma... Muchas gracias.

Bueno, considerándolo, el hecho de que tu madre sea un cincuenta por ciento menos distraída; y tu padre diga de vez en cuando tu nombre, no estaba para nada mal. Miriam estaba trabajando como asistente en un programa de televisión, mientras Olga se había vuelto una persona menos 'cargosa' y 'pomposa' (diría Helga). Eran cambios que la hacían feliz, y por los que, se sentía muy agradecida. Quizás eso, logró en ella una inusitada paz y una cuota menos de rudeza en su personalidad. Era grandioso.

—Hola Phoebs, ¿Qué tal la nieve...? —Dijo bajando las escaleras—

—Un poco espesa, la verdad. Pero Arnold está sólo a cinco calles, así que...

—Bien, además ese estúpido temporal deberá esperar a que regresemos a nuestros hogares, ¡Ja! —Agregó—

—Claro...

—Bueno... ¡Adiós Miriam, Olga!

—Adiós Señora Pataki. Hasta pronto, Olga.

— ¡Adiós, chicas! ¡No tarden mucho, eh!

—Ocho y veintinueve, estaremos aquí, Mamá. Además, seguro es una fiesta aburrida. —Bufó Helga—

— ¡Hija, no digas eso! Que se diviertan, adiós. —Exclamó Miriam, cerrando la puerta—

.-.

Las botas, boinas; guantes y bufandas no parecían ser suficientes. La ciudad era una hermosa postal blanca, ahora invadida por muñecos de nieve.

— ¿Qué es lo que se proponen? ¿No dejar espacio libre sin muñecos?

—Ja, ja... Es el espíritu navideño y la nieve, Helga.

—Una mala combinación, supongo...

—Nada de eso, en otros países, por esta época es pleno verano...

— ¿Te refieres a cosas como, 40 grados centígrados?

—Exacto.

—Bien, creo que me sentiría mejor sudando, y comiendo paletas en una piscina, sinceramente...

—Pero la nieve es lo que la hace especial... Las nuestras son navidades más... Mmm…

— ¿'Mágicas', Phoebe?

— ¡Sí! Es decir, mira a tu alrededor —Le pidió, mientras caminaban— ¿No es como una pintura?

—Es como una Navidad de Cristal...

— ¿Ves, Helga? Ahí lo tienes...

—Me pregunto qué clase de fiesta darán estos zopencos. Es demasiado el frío, para caminar cinco cuadras hasta allí... Más vale que se divertido o me largo.

—No seas aburrida, Helga.

— ¡¿'Aburrida' yo?! ¡Por favor!

.-.

* * *

Como ya se dijo antes, no todos los días ocurre que es Navidad; bebes chocolate con tu amado; caminan bajo la nieve y se abrazan en lo que podría llamarse: 'Carmesí del sonrojo', y, siete horas más tarde, acudes a su casa a una 'pre—fiesta/brindis' de Navidad...

— ¡Hola, Phoebe! Qué gusto verte otra vez, Helga... Gracias por venir. —Dijo un sonriente Arnold al abrir la puerta de su casa—

—Hola, Arnold. ¡Gracias a tí, por invitarnos! —Espetó Phoebe—

—Ho... Hola, Arnold. Sí, igualmente —Respondió la rubia, sobándose el brazo—

—El gusto es mío. —Replicó él, levemente sonrojado—

Phoebe no entendía qué acababa de suceder, pero lo que fuera que sea, necesitaba preguntárselo a su mejor amiga.

—Vengan, vamos con los demás. —Les sugirió, señalándoles el camino— Phoebe avanzó primero, dejando a Arnold y Helga detrás de ella. Él, en una actitud de caballero, esperó a Helga y le hizo la señal de: 'Adelante', con sus brazos. Ambas chicas dijeron: 'Con permiso'.

En la sala, se encontraban varios de sus amigos: Nadine; Lila; Sid; Stinky; Peapod; Park; Sheena; Eugene; Gerald; Harold; Brainy e Iggy. Faltaban Rhonda y Curly.

—Chicos, Helga y Phoebe, acaban de llegar. Denles la bienvenida.

— ¡Hola chicas! —Saludaron todos, a lo que ellas, también—

Había algunos bocadillos dulces; gaseosas; chocolate caliente y masas finas. En un ambiente muy ameno, nadie dejó de hacer la siguiente observación:

—Oye, Arnold, tu casa es como una caldera, hermano. ¿Por qué es tan cálida?

—Tenemos calefacción y leña, el abuelo justamente hoy, trajo leña de la buena. Supongo que es por eso... —Respondió la pregunta de Sid—

—Genial.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Hace calor aquí, o qué? ¡No soporto este estúpido abrigo! —Espetó Helga— ¡Ven, Phoebe, acompáñame a dejarlo en algún sitio!

—Está bien... —Agregó la oriental, quien charlaba muy tranquilamente con Gerald, situación que produjo frustración en éste—

—No, Phoebe, permíteme. Soy el anfitrión, y como tal, atender a los invitados.

— ¿Seguro, Arnold? —Interrogó Phoebe—

—Sí, a menos que a Helga le moleste que yo...

—En absoluto, Cabeza de Balón. Creo que podría soportar que me acompañes. Después de todo, esta es tu casa, ¿No?

—Bien... —Comentó Arnold— Sígueme, por aquí está el armario... —Caminó, indicándole—

¿Será que hay un maleficio sobre los abrigos, Arnold y Helga? O, también, ¿Será que quiere abrazarla, con la excusa del 'frío? —Pensaba Helga— No, eso sí que sería ridículo. Aunque... Si él me abrazara, diría que estoy hecha un cubito de hielo —Pensaba, divagando, nuevamente—

— ¿Helga...? —Dijo él, haciéndola bajar al Planeta Tierra—

—Eh... ¿Qué? ¿Sí, Arnold...? Digo, Cabeza de Balón...

—Que si me permites tu abrigo...

— ¡Ah, sí! Claro, claro. Aquí tienes. —Respondió, mientras se lo entregaba— Y más vale que no lo pierdas, ¿Eh?

—Quédate tranquila, no se moverá de aquí.

—Bien, porque Olga me haría la vida miserable si lo pierdo.

—Entendido. —Dijo sonriente— Se miraron por un momento, y rápidamente cambiaron la mirada, buscando la puerta para volver donde todos. En un rapto de indecisión, ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta; y consecuentemente, retrocedieron, dándole el lugar al otro, al mismo tiempo. Fue incómodo y breve, Arnold optó por un elegante: 'Adelante'; a lo que ella acotó: 'Gracias'.

.-.

* * *

Era extraño, casi todo el salón, excepto Rhonda y Curly.

— ¿Será que Curly 'secuestró' a Rhonda, para que cumpliera su 'deseo de Navidad'? —Preguntó Helga, divertida— Todos rieron, y Arnold no perdió una buena oportunidad...—

—Ya que mencionas lo de los deseos, ¿Recuerdas el tuyo? —Helga empezó a sudar, y a mirar para todos lados—

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué deseo, Arnold? —Respondió nerviosa—

—Ese deseo tuyo, casi 'prohibido', que no puedes tener...

— ¿Cuál? Estoy segura de que no sé de qué rayos hablas, Arnoldo —Dijo aún más nerviosa—

—Bueno, te lo concederé...

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, ya que has esperado por él durante tanto tiempo... Aquí lo tienes... ¡Feliz Navidad, Helga!

.-.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**.-.**

Hola lectores, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Les tengo una novedad, que los hará feliz: He decidido que este fic tendrá 11 u 12 capítulos, dependiendo de cómo desarrolle el capítulo 11. Ya escribí el 10, quedará más que emotivo, ya verán. Supongo que lograron influenciarme (Belld-chan) y varios de ustedes que me ruegan que haga más y más, ja, ja.

* * *

****Aclaración**: En una parte, utilizo (sin fines de lucro) un párrafo de la canción "Sólo por ti" de la querida, genial y fallecida cantante Soraya.

¡Amo esta historia, porque me fluye, es como que me supera! No necesito estar horas y horas pensando cómo avanzarla. Sorpresa para el gran final, lo prometo, espérenlo…

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me hacen súper, súper feliz con sus palabras y halagos! :3 Nunca duden en dejarme sus opiniones, sean halagos o críticas constructivas. Aún no puedo creer cómo creció este fic… 38 reviews, :3 ¡LOS AMO! Y a los que agregan a favoritos y follow, también (No teman comentar, alguna vez)

**En fin, les dejo el resumen-intriga:**

¿Arnold cumplirá el deseo de Helga?

¿Dónde están Curly y Rhonda?

¿El temporal de nieve y corte de luz, llegará?

¿Lograrán influenciarme de que haga 1000 capítulos? (No creo, jaja)

¿Quieren que haga un fic sobre San Valentín? :3

Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar.

Me voy, no sin antes recomendarles que me sigan en "**Mi corazón se fue a la jungla contigo**" (Voy por el episodio 19, donde ya se vislumbra algo más de acción); "_**Misterio de Octubre", **_(4 episodios, terminado), para quienes gusten del suspenso, terror y algo de romance; o bien, "**El Cumpleaños de Arnold"**, un One-shot que derrocha cursilería y madurez…

.-.

* * *

*********Respuesta a reviews****: **

* * *

**letifiesta**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Myriamj**: ¡Hola, muchas gracias por leer, ante todo y también por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado, con respecto a Axel, veremos qué sucede casi hacia el final…

El haberlos incluido a esos niños del refugio, me permitió crear las personalidades de Arnold y helga, reflejadas en otras personas, a modo de "espejo", para que se conozcan mejor y se entiendan… Hice que él notara cómo es Helga, viéndola a través de alguien más.

Lo del frío y abrigo, si, no estás equivocada, jiji, pero ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esa idea, hasta el final del fic (no puedo contarte cómo termina, porque además, aún no escribí el final xD)

¡Muchas gracias por leer, yo he leído varias de tus historias, "De Canciones", "Observador" y "Observadores" son hermosas! Espero tener más tiempo y ver todas.

¡Nos leemos, saludos! =)

* * *

.-.

**Allison Doolin**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leerme, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Una nueva lectora? Qué emoción :3 :3 Más motivada aún me siento :D

¡Jajaja, sí, estás en lo cierto! Son excusas, pero bueno, hay que darle tiempo a que él mismo descubra que lo son y sepa lo que siente… Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

.-.

**Gelygirl**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, siempre es bueno saber que hay más lectores y comentarios :3 son mi motor y motivación. ¡Oh, :3 jaja! A veces me sorprendo de lo que mis fics causan en los lectores :') Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos, ojalá este también te guste. =)

* * *

.-.

**sweet-sol**: ¡Hola! :D Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te haya encantado :3 Jaja, los cupcakes xD ¡Helga se moría por robarle un beso! (Y yo, de ser ella, también :$) jajaja, paciencia, paciencia! El final estará más que emotivo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo, los halagos, todo! Nos leemos, saludos :D

* * *

.-.

**Tsuki Utau**: ¡Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D ¿Una nueva lectora? :D Awwwwwww, qué emoción. T.T Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te agraden estos últimos capítulos y que no dudes en dejarme tu opinión. Nos leemos, saludos =)

* * *

.-.

**Belld-chan**: ¡Hola, mi querida lectora que planea páginas de Facebook! Jajajaja, ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! :3 Creeme, te hice algo de caso, y haré 11 u 12 (Iban a quedar muy largos, sino) jajaja, espero que la historia deje conformes y felices a todos los que la siguen, independientemente de si tiene 100, 60 o 12 capítulos, :D Muchas gracias, lo mismo digo de ti, escribís muy bien (y amo tus fics :3) Espero que te guste este también. Nos leemos, espero con ansias el 24 de "25 Rosas". =)

* * *

.-.

**pipe92**: ¡Hola! ¿Una nueva lector/a? ¡Sí! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, el capítulo y me comentes. Siempre es bueno saber que hay nuevos seguidores. ¡Sí, ya veremos, hay que darle tiempo al rubio a que él también descubra lo que siente…! (Amé lo del abrazo, jaja, quedó muy tierno, como cuando en el capítulo 2 le tomó las manos para –también- darle calor. Nos leemos, espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo también. ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA,

MarHelga.


	10. El apagón

*********CAPÍTULO 10: "El apagón" (Parte 1)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**(N. /A.: Los signos " .-. " son para espaciar los párrafos, cambios de escena.)**_

* * *

**.-.**

— ¿Un helado de limón? —Dijo con sorpresa— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me das esto, Arnold?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No... —Dijo con algo de indignación y desconcierto—

— ¡Sí...! Cuando el Señor Simmons nos hizo dibujar, recortar y colgar un adorno con un deseo en el arbolito, tú hiciste un limón rosa; lo pusiste y me habías dicho que era por tu 'fanatismo' al helado de limón, que tu padre no te dejaba comer, etcétera... —Ella enarcó la ceja—

—Ah... ¡Con que era eso...! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Lo recuerdo...! Bueno, muchas gracias, Arnold... —Dijo impostando alegría— No pensé que recordarías esa semejante idiotez...

—Era tu deseo, no puede ser una idiotez...

—Claro, tienes razón... —Retrucó, mordiéndose los labios— Así que... ¿Eso era?

—Sé que hace frío para helado... Pero tal vez lo puedas comer en unos días...

—Sí... Claro. Bueno, gracias, Arnold... —Dijo algo decepcionada—

—Por nada, Helga... —Respondió éste, sonriente—

—Discúlpame, Arnold... Te robaré a Helga por un minuto —Interrumpió Phoebe—

—No hay problema. —Asintió—

—Bien. Ven, Helga.

—Sí, Phoebs...

* * *

.-.

Ya alejadas...

—Oye, ¿Qué quiso decir Arnold, con eso de 'Me da gusto verte de nuevo'? ¿Hay algo que yo no sé?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero de qué hablas, Phoebe? ¡Deliras!

—Helga... —En tono de reproche—

—Oh, está bien. Está bien... Verás, hoy en la mañana, fui al centro comercial, compré algo para los míos y me lo encontré...

— ¿Y entonces?

—Bebimos chocolate, comimos cup-cakes; hablamos tonterías... Fin del cuento.

— ¿En serio...? —Preguntó la oriental, elevando una ceja—

— ¡¿Qué rayos es esto, la inquisición española?! ¡Cielos, Phoebe!

—Sospecho que me ocultas algo, Helga... —Agregó con suspicacia—

—¡Bien! ¡Nos abrazamos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se abrazaron?! —Gritó Phoebe, emocionada, ante lo cual, Helga puso sus manos, tapándole la boca a Phoebe—

—¡Phoebe, baja la voz, por Dios!

—Lo siento... ¿Y cómo fue...? ¿Por qué...?

Y Helga, le contó en detalles esa situación... Tan maravillosa. Sí, Helga, era una persona más tratable, incluso con Phoebe. Eran más cercanas, podría decirse. Se mostraba con mayor transparencia para con su amiga.

* * *

.-.

— ¿Y qué haremos, Arnie? Rhonda y Curly no llegan.

— ¿Le preguntaste a Nadine por ella?

—Sí, pero dice que no pudo comunicarse en todo el día; fue a su casa y no la encontró.

—Qué extraño, hablé con ella al mediodía y dijo que vendría...

—Sí, quién sabe... Tal vez llegará tarde...

* * *

.-.

En tanto, Nadine se acercó a Arnold, con un pequeño paquete en sus manos. Helga. Se escondió detrás de una mesa, para poder escuchar bien.

—Arnold... Disculpa.

— ¿Sí, Nadine?

—Quería entregarte esto, verás es una situación algo extraña. —Dijo ofreciéndoselo— Él la miró con sorpresa—

— ¿Cómo...? ¿De qué hablas?

—Bien... En mi fiesta de cumpleaños, alguien del salón llevó esto. En un principio, pensé que era un regalo para mí, ya que estaba sobre la mesa de regalos de Rhonda...

—Ajá...

—Pero, al abrirlo, no se condecía con algo como para una 'chica'...

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó con curiosidad—

—Mejor lo abres tú, ya que descubrí, que en realidad era para tí...

—Está bien, pero, ¿Y cómo lo descubriste? ¿No tenía una tarjeta o algo?

—Ése es el problema, Arnold. En la tarjeta de adentro dice: "Para Arnold, gracias por todo, de verdad.", más nadie la firma. No lo entiendo...

—Mmm... Pero ¿Por qué alguien dejaría eso en tu fiesta de cumpleaños...? Y, ¿Para mí? No comprendo...

—Yo tampoco, Arnold, a decir verdad. Tal vez... No sé, tal vez sea alguien que te quiso dar un obsequio o parecido, y por alguna razón, no pudo... —Reflexionó—

—Qué extraño... —Comentó mientras miraba el paquete—

—Sí... En fin, ojalá logres saber de quién es, Arnold...

—Sí... Muchas gracias por dármelo, Nadine...

—Por nada.

* * *

.-.

¡Oh, no, Dios! ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? ¡Nunca debí firmar el sobre por dentro! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre?! ¡Ahora Arnold sabrá que no tuve el valor para entregárselo en persona! Pensará que soy una idiota sin agallas...

— ¿Quién pensará que eres una "idiota sin agallas", Helga? —Interrogó Stinky—

—Nadie, no te incumbe, zopenco. —Dijo entre dientes, dirigiéndole una mirada mortal—

—Entonces, ¿Por qué luces tan nerviosa?

—Estoy nerviosa, porque esta Navidad sí quiero ver a Santa. Así que lárgate.

—Está bien, está bien... No tienes por qué ser tan 'enojona'. —Helga gruñó—

Los ojos de Helga se agrandaban más y más, a medida que observaba a Arnold —quien se había sentado en las escaleras, para analizar el paquete; la tarjeta e inscripción en ella— Un breve grito, o más bien, suspiro de pánico, fue deslizado por la rubia, casi en forma involuntaria. Stinky, por su parte, seguía al lado suyo. Arnold miraba el regalo (un perfume) y leía la tarjeta.

—"Para Arnold: Muchas gracias por todo. De verdad." —Dijo como para sí— ¿De quién será esto? ¿Por qué no me lo habrá entregado personalmente? —Agregó pensativo, en voz alta—

— ¡Rayos, no! —Se le escapó a Helga, mientras el rubio analizaba más el sobre—

—Oye, Helga... —La sacó de sus pensamientos— actúas como si ese fuese tu regalo... ¿Te escondes, acaso? —Le lanzó con suspicacia—

— ¡Cállate, tonto!

— ¡Entonces sí es! —Helga le dedicó una mirada de muerte, ante lo cual, el chico se alejó riendo por lo bajo—

—Estúpido zopenco... —Concluyó— Debería 'robarle' el sobre, dejarle el regalo, eso sí; pero quitarle el sobre, así no se entera de que era mío...

Por su parte, él subió hasta su habitación, probablemente a guardar el regalo.

* * *

.-.

—Chicos, ¿Y qué haremos? —Interrogó Lila— ¿Hay alguna actividad pre-establecida?

—De hecho, sí... —Respondió Gerald— Habrá algo de música, juegos...

—Y como no podía ser de otra manera, la comida de mi abuela... —Agregó Arnold—

—Genial, suena fantástico. —Comentó Lila—

— ¿Nadie sabe nada de Rhonda? —Acotó Phoebe—

— ¿O de Curly? —Dijo ahora, Sid—

—No, nadie supo nada...

—Qué extraño, estoy preocupada por ella. Rhonda no suele ser impuntual, para ella, eso no es 'elegante'. —Aclaró Nadine—

—Quédate tranquila, Nadine. Estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento, estará aquí—

—Ojalá tengas razón, Arnold...

* * *

.-.

Seguidamente, los chicos degustaron una especie de merienda invernal, adecuada para el gélido clima.

—Arnold, aquí traje algo de chocolate caliente y galletas recién horneadas para todos...

—Muchas gracias, Abuelo. Lucen deliciosas. ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí hay chocolate y galletas! ¡Vengan, pueden servirse!

— ¡Genial! —Gritó Harold entusiasmado— ¡Ñam, ñam, ñam! ¡Están deliciosas!

—Ciertamente, Cabeza de balón... ¡Saben como la gloria!—Esbozó, dándole un gran mordisco a una de las masas—

—Gracias, mi abuela es la repostera.

—Felicítala por mí.

* * *

.-.

¡Bueno...! —Llamó la atención de todos, Gerald, algo nervioso— ¡Llegó la hora de ponerle 'música' a la Navidad! ¡Arnie, acerca las guitarras!

— ¡A la orden, amigo!

— ¿Qué es lo que se propone el Cabeza de Cepillo?

—Ni idea... —Respondió Phoebe— En eso, Helga vio la posibilidad de 'escaparse' a la habitación de Arnold, ante la distracción generalizada.

—Discúlpame, Phoebe. Iré al baño.

—Te espero, Helga.

Mientras se iba...

—Nada puede fallar. Geraldo montará un espectáculo junto a Arnold, mientras yo me aseguraré de recuperar ese estúpido sobre —Pensaba, frotándose las manos, en dirección a las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes—

— ¡Ya voy, Gerald! —Dijo Arnold, a la vez que iba en busca de las guitarras—

Helga ya había llegado al segundo piso, —donde, miró hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie observando su intrusión.—

— ¡Genial! ¡Estúpido sobre con mi nombre, allá voy!

Entró sigilosamente, en dirección a su escritorio —Donde ella creyó que el dejaría el regalo— más, éste estaba en un estante algo elevado.

— ¡Diablos, Arnold! ¡Tenías que ponerlo bien alto! ¡No lo alcanzo! De repente, oye el picaporte sonar y se abre la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy, Gerald! ¡Cielos, chico ansioso!— Hablaba en voz alta— ¿Helga? —Dijo sorprendido—

—Eh... Sí, ¡Hola, Arnold! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Respondió nerviosa y falsamente, ocultando el sobre en sus manos, detrás de ella.—

—Sí, también me da gusto verte... ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?

— ¡Eh...! ¡Yo...! ¡Eh...! ¡Te buscaba, ¿Qué más?! —Dijo rápidamente—

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué...? —Preguntó acercándose un paso—

—Es que... Yo...

— ¿Tú...?

—Yo quería decirte que... —Se detuvo, viéndolo directamente a los ojos—

Sí, esos ojos cuales faroles encendidos, de color verde... Esos ojos tan hermosos que adornarían todo un salón, como luces de Navidad... Arnold ya se sentía doblemente intrigado y algo avergonzado por la silenciosa mirada de Helga sobre sí.

—Quería pedirte, si podía usar el teléfono... —Dijo soltando el sobre que tenía en la mano, dejándolo caer sobre la cama de él—

—Sí, claro... No hay problema.

—Gr... Gracias. Debo llamar a mi mamá, para ver si ya llegó Bob...

—Entiendo...

—Sí, es que se rehúsa a postergar más su 'trabajo atrasado' y quiere tener todo al día.

—Ajá, pero hoy es Navidad... ¿No se supone que debería estar con su familia?

—Sí, se 'supone'... Pero él es así, 'adicto al trabajo'.

—Lo siento, Helga...

—Nah, está bien. Es 'El Rey', ¿no? Debe cuidar 'su trono'...

—Tienes razón... —Dijo tomando las guitarras que había sobre su cama. Observó el sobre sobre esta, pero no acotó nada. Miró a la rubia por un instante y prosiguió— ...Pero estoy seguro que él no ve las horas de llegar a casa, y estar junto a su familia...

—Sí, eso es cierto. Últimamente ha sido más cariñoso... No sé qué le picó —Comentó riendo, y rascándose la nuca—

— ¿Vamos...? Con Gerald tenemos preparado un 'mini—espectáculo'... —Agregó con cierta hilaridad—

— ¡No me digas! ¡Muero por verlo pasar vergüenza!

— ¡Oye, no seas mala! Será más que especial. Yo... Lo ayudaré.

— ¿Serás su payasito, Arnold? —Preguntó riendo—

—Ja, ja, no te imaginas...

Por alguna indescifrable razón, Helga se quedó en silencio ante este último comentario, mirando a Arnold, mirando... Sus labios, su rostro tan angelical y perfecto. Si no fuera por su temor; vergüenza y falta de confianza... Si no fuera por eso, y por mucho más... Si hubiera un muérdago que la excusara... Lo hubiera besado...

—Sí, ya quiero ver eso —Continuó— ¡Vamos! Deben de estar impacientes ahí abajo, ¿Eh?

—Sí... Mejor esperaré a que le marques a tu madre, así no te pierdes 'nuestro show'...

—Genial. Gracias.

Y ambos salieron de la habitación, cargando las guitarras.

* * *

.-.

—"Una ola polar está invadiendo Estados Unidos, el Sur de Hillwood, y según nuestros últimos reportes, está llegando al Norte. Esta adversa condición climática, trae aparejadas grandes consecuencias para los ciudadanos: Un corte total de energía eléctrica, debido al masivo uso de calefacción y estufas.

No sabemos si en media hora podremos dar el reporte. Esperemos que sí. En treinta minutos, volvemos con más información, si Dios quiere."

— ¡Eso es terrible! —Dijo Sid—

—Calma, amigo, todavía hay luz en toda la ciudad... —Respondió Gerald, tranquilizándolo—

* * *

.-.

— ¿Hola? ¿Mamá? Pásame a mamá, Olga, por favor.

— ¿Helga?

—Hola mamá, ¿Todo está bien allí?

—Sí, querida. La cena está casi lista. Ya son las siete y cuarenta y cinco... ¿Quieres que vaya por tí?

—No, sólo quería saber si papá ha llegado a casa... Acaban de decir en las noticias que el apagón está acercándose aquí.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡No sabía! ¡Llamaré a Bob de inmediato y te llamo de nuevo! Dime el número de dónde llamas.

—Bien.

* * *

.-.

— ¡Empecemos! —Exclamó Gerald—

Arnold tomó su guitarra, al igual que Gerald. Todos los chicos (Excepto Rhonda y Curly que aún no llegaban) estaban acomodados en los sillones del living de Sunset Arms, a punto de disfrutar del "momento melódico" de los chicos... Pero algo sucedió. Ambos habían empezado a cantar.

_**"Tú, coleccionista de canciones...**_

_**Dame razones, para vivir...**_

_**Tú, la dueña de mis sueños..."**_ —Canción interrumpida, por un corte de luz abrupto. —

— ¡Ah! —Comenzaron a gritar todos—

— ¡Calma, chicos, tenemos velas suficientes! —Dijo el Abuelo—

Luego de unos cinco minutos, volvió la luz... Pero la luz de emergencia, no la habitual. Asomándose por la ventana, era posible divisar a toda la ciudad de Hillwood casi en la oscuridad total. Una postal blanquecina, enmarcada por las penumbras de la noche bien posicionada. Un frío de aquéllos, que era triplemente desafiante: Sin calefacción; luz, y armonía alguna, en la noche de Navidad, precisamente.

* * *

.-.

Ese tenaz vapor helado que resopla al hablar, se empezaba a sentir en las personas allí presentes. La fiesta, o reunión parecía verse truncada; sin embargo, nadie podía irse, debido a la oscuridad envolvente de la noche ya iniciada.

—Oye, Arnold, ¿Qué te parece si nos 'refugiamos' en otro lugar?

— ¿'Otro lugar'? ¿Dónde, Abuelo?

— ¡En el sótano! Allí están las luces de emergencia, y la ¡Calefacción de emergencia!

— ¡¿'Calefacción de emergencia'?! —Se apuraron en exclamar varios—

— ¡Sí! ¡Que esta casa sea antigua no significa que no disfrutemos de algo de 'tecnología! —Aseguró, al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo—

—Al menos no tendremos frío... —Reflexionó el rubio—

—Sí, Arnie, bajemos... ¡Oigan, ayúdennos a trasladar las cosas! —Dijo Gerald, refiriéndose a los demás chicos—

Rápidamente, Phil; Arnold y sus amigos llevaron a ese sitio una mesa; bocadillos; bebidas y lo suficiente como para pasar el rato de una mejor forma...

* * *

.-.

— ¿Estás bien, Helga?

—Estoy preocupada por Bob, Phoebe. No podrá regresar, y Miriam no sabrá de mí. ¡Vaya noche!

—Lo siento, Helga... Pero al menos, no sufriremos tanto frío...

—Sí, buen punto...

—Sé que tu papá estará bien, él sabrá qué hacer...

—Eso espero... ¡Estúpido temporal de nieve!

* * *

.-.

— ¡Bueno! Todo quedó medianamente bien, ahora a esperar...

—Sí, Arnold... No temas, la luz volverá pronto. Es sólo un apagón —Afirmó Lila, en un tono claramente tranquilizador—

—Ojalá tengas razón, Lila... No sé cómo harían para regresar a sus hogares... Sus padres se preocuparán por ustedes.

—Piensa positivamente, ¿Sí?

— ¿Alguien tiene baterías? —Espetó cierto pelirrojo—

— ¿Para qué, Eugene? ¿Para 'enchufar' una lámpara? —Lanzó sarcásticamente la rubia—

—No, para encender este radiograbador... —Helga rodó los ojos—

— ¡Sí, chico, aquí! —Le indicó Phil—

— ¡Genial! ¡Habrá música! —Esbozó con alegría—

* * *

.-.

—Oh, Arnold... ¡¿Por qué, viejo?!

— ¿'Por qué', qué, Gerald?

— ¡¿Por qué cada vez que estoy por lograrlo, algo ocurre?!

— ¡Cálmate, amigo!

— ¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? —Arnold frunció el ceño, sin comprenderlo—

¡Todo esto, el apagón, la nieve...! ¡Son señales de que no debo hacerlo!

— ¡Gerald! ¡Recuerda todo lo que hablamos! Debes ser directo, pero romántico, ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que ésta? ¡Es Navidad!

— ¡Exacto! ¿Tú, te le declararías a una chica en Navidad? ¡Lo dudo! ¡Estamos en un sótano, sin luz, y lejos de nuestras familias! —Exclamó frustrado— Creo que no fue una buena idea...

— ¿Qué cosa? —Respondió, pensativo—

—Armar toda esta "falsa fiesta", con esa excusa...

—Nuestro plan no fallará, sólo ten paciencia...

— ¿Y si olvido la letra?

—Improvisas, Gerald... ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No estás en televisión! Todo saldrá bien, estaré ahí para apoyarte.

—Lo que tú digas, Arnold... Gracias.

* * *

.-.

— ¿Y, qué te dijo tu mamá, Helga?

—Que Bob aún no llegaba; entonces, ella lo iba a llamar para averiguar, y, luego, me avisaba a mí, vía teléfono... Supongo que ahora no sucederá...

—Oh, lo siento tanto...

—Sí, Arnold... Bueno. ¡Cómo lamento todo esto! Es decir, ¿Cómo regresaremos a nuestras casas?

—Espero que vuelva la luz...

—Sí... —Dijo echando un profundo suspiro— ¿Y dónde rayos está Rhonda?

— ¿Y Curly?

— ¿No serán ellos, los culpables del apagón? —Sugirió la rubia—

—Lo dudo mucho, Helga... —Afirmó Arnold, riendo—

* * *

El frío empañaba los vidrios, trazando círculos infinitos de humedad anti—visual. Algunos chicos, se entretenían con los snacks; otros, lucían aburridos; y, estaba Helga, quien lucía inquieta y preocupada.

¿Dónde rayos se habrían metido Rhonda y el 'demente' de Curly? —Pensaba ella—

Si ese zopenco no está aquí, porque cumplió su 'deseo' sobre obtener "un beso de la princesa", todo estaba mal. ¡¿Cómo podía, Curly, con todo ese rechazo que causaba en la pelinegra, alcanzar tal abismal suerte?! —Reflexionaba— No. Esos dos se traían algo entre manos... Había cosas que no 'cerraban', en un análisis preliminar de la cuestión.

Un momento. ¿Cómo es que llegué, mentalmente hablando, a preocuparme por 'su Majestad', Rhonda Lloyd y Thaddeus Curly, cuando tengo problemas más graves?

Arnold y la maléfica posesión de un sobre con mi —secretamente escrito— nombre; Bob, sin saber de él; el apagón y la llamada utópica de Miriam.

¡Rayos!

* * *

.-.

¡Ring-ring! —Sonaba el timbre—

— ¡Yo abro! —Exclamó el Abuelo, subiendo para ir hacia la puerta—

¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Hola Señor, disculpe... ¿Aquí vive Arnold...? ¿Shortman?

—Sí, Señora. ¿Quién lo busca?

—Permítame presentarme. Soy Lauren Williams, encargada del Hogar "Luz y Amor". ¿Se encuentra aquí? —Dijo sonriente—

—Ah, mucho gusto, señora Lauren. He oído hablar mucho sobre usted... Soy Phil, su abuelo. —Dijo extendiéndole su mano—

— ¡Arnold! ¡Ven aquí! —Exclamó Phil—

* * *

.-.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

.-.

_Queridos lectores, ¿Cómo les va? Antes que nada, no me maten, por favor. Sé que me he ausentado de esta historia por dos semanas. Sí, dos semanas; 14 días; 336 horas; y bueno, no sé cuántos segundos, jaja._

_Estuve muy, pero muy ocupada con el estudio y la enseñanza. Estudio para la universidad, y enseño (enseñaba, desde hoy, ya no) Matemáticas. Mi alumna aprobó con honores, así que estoy feliz, súper feliz. Mi cabeza giraba de tantos números y equis, Dios. Por lo que dejé de lado mi beta literaria y creativa, para en pequeños ratos libres, leer, porque obviamente, también soy lectora y adicta a otras bellísimas y variadas historias que circulan por aquí._

_Ya tenía escrita, hace varios días la mitad de este episodio; pero le tengo tanto aprecio a este fic que no quería publicar cualquier cosa a las apuradas o quitarle descripciones y detalles de emotividad, etc._

_Confieso, que no quiero que se termine: ¡Lo amo demasiado! Y tengo en mi mente delineado el final, desde hace más de un mes. ¡Maldita sea! Anoté las ideas en una hoja que ahora no encuentro T.T, pero todo bien, sé cuáles eran, je._

* * *

_Amo todos y cada uno de sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber lo que mi historia provoca en ustedes, miles y millones de gracias._

_Voy a mencionar a los 10 favoritos; los 12 followers, y a quienes siempre me leen y comentan en este fic:_

_*Favoritos: _

_**Affinitty; Ami014; Dreamtares; Myriamj; Pasion; Viickiita15; cholis19985; gabyah; Pipe92; **__y __**sweet-sol, **__muchas gracias por leerme y comentar, por favor, quienes nunca han comentado, no tengan miedo de hacerlo. Sus opiniones son bienvenidas :D_

_*Followers: _

_**Affinitty; Allison Doolin; Ami014; Belld-chan; Belldandy tendo; Daliachicacereal; Eye'sMoon; Gelygirl; Myriamj; Pasion; cholis19985 **__y __**pipe92, **__muchas gracias por leerme también y comentar, lo mismo les digo, sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas._

_Muchas gracias a: __**letifiesta; Belld-chan; Belldandy tendo; Allison Doolin; pipe92; Viickiita15; **__**madisonlss1**__**; **__**sweet-sol**__** y **__**Gelygirl por sus reviews en el capítulo 9, y por comentar siempre. Los adoro =)**_

_No los aburriré respondiendo reviews por aquí, se __**los devolveré uno por uno, vía PM, esta vez**__._

* * *

_Espero que les guste cómo va. Ténganme paciencia en general: No sé cuántos capítulos más voy a hacer. Tal vez uno, quizás dos. (No lo tengo definido, ni en esta historia, ni en la de la Jungla) No me voy a aventurar a decir nada, porque acabo no cumpliendo con mis palabras. (__**Ejemplo**__, cuando empecé este, dije: "Serán seis capítulos", y ya ven que no, je)_

_**P.D. y "Auto-publicidad"**__: Subí un fic sobre San Valentín __**("Misceláneas de algún día"**__). ¿Lo leyeron? ¿Les gustó? Si aún no lo vieron, les recomiendo que lo visiten. Ya lo escribí entero, así que no sufrirán esperando que invente cosas y la inspiración llegue a mí. Participa de un concurso (en que aún no se sabe quién es el ganador) aunque no gane, estoy feliz de haberlo escrito, mucho más si les gusta. Tengo en mente más fics, (ambición desmedida, ji…) pero no quiero publicar 100 historias y no completar ninguna, así que, tiempo al tiempo._

_**P.D. 2:**__ ¡En dos días, el fic cumplirá dos meses! ¡Feliz cumple, jo, jo, jo! :3_

_**P.D. 3:** En un párrafo, menciono unas líneas de la canción de Camila, "Coleccionista de Canciones", que obviamenet utilizo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**_No duden en dejarme su parecer, :')_**

**_¡Ahora sí, hasta la próxima!_**

**_¡Saludos, nos leemos!_**

**_MarHelga._**


	11. El apagón, parte II

****CAPÍTULO 11: "EL APAGÓN", PARTE II.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**(N. /A.: Los signos " -o- " son para espaciar los párrafos, cambios de escena.)**_

**N. /A.:**

_**Hola queridos lectores, espero que estén muy bien. **_

_**Perdón por la eternísima pausa entre el "continuará" y este capítulo. He estado entre el estudio - la enseñanza - la auto prohibición de dedicarle tiempo a mis hobbies- y las actualizaciones de otro fic que iba más atrasado que éste. Sepan que el "Misceláneas..." lo subía porque ya estaba terminado.  
Aclarada mi ausencia, espero que les guste el penúltimo/antepenúltimo episodio, (según ustedes lo consideren). **_

* * *

_**.—.**_

*_**Capítulo 11: "El apagón", parte II.**_

Las notas del evidente anochecer danzaban alegremente, al compás de cientos de copos blancos. Hillwood, ahora casi a oscuras, iluminada por la calidez mutua; algún malvavisco y la esperanza de que Santa Claus arribara en el trineo, devolviendo la electricidad a todos los hogares.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre sentía sobre sí, la furia característica de la época navideña, con toda "la cosa esa", de las festividades absurdas. Un maletín, guantes -demasiado finos para tanto maldito frío- y sus incontenibles ganas de poder poner un pie en la casa Pataki. Al menos, él no tenía grandes anhelos. Como mucho, pedía algo más de dinero para su tienda,; buena comida y unas cuantas sesiones de "luchas", actividad idolatrada por su hija menor... Como una exageración, quería paliar ese frío infernal. Sí, tan sólo eso...

—Estúpida nieve, grr... —Gruñó—. ¡Justo que debo irme, apareces! ¡Ja! —Exclamó indignado, echándole una mortal patada a un árbol próximo a su auto.—

¡Genial! ¡Ahora está cubierto de nieve! Oh, Señor, no... ¡Es Navidad! ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Continuó su congoja, no sin antes maldecirse por tener tanta suerte—.

Bob Pataki utilizó lo que más cerca tenía. Carpetas, carpetas y miles de papeles foliados que serían sus fieles acompañantes a casa y amigos, para la semana siguiente. Oh, el trabajo. El sagrado trabajo, la obsesión de él...  
Si nos las iba a leer en el trayecto, ¿qué mejor idea, que usarlas para quitar la nieve del capó de su coche? Y, finalmente, su esfuerzo fue retribuido: El auto, estaba listo para dar media vuelta camino a su hogar. Sin embargo, el apagón sin previo anuncio, lo abdujo en su inmensidad. Bob se prometió que llegaría a casa, aunque tuviera que ir adivinando las calles. Bob, como siempre, es un Pataki...

—**o—**

La fiesta improvisada de Arnold, resultó muy oportuna. Si en una lista de vicisitudes que mezclaran el frío gélido; la oscuridad y la incertidumbre, se eligiera una alternativa, la reunión en Sunset Arms arrasaba con todos los galardones.

—¿Señora Lauren?

—Hola Arnold, chicos... —Dijo la mujer, en cuanto vio varios rostros conocidos—.

—Qué agradable sorpresa, ¿qué la trae por aquí? —Comentó el rubio, acercándose al pórtico de su casa—.

—Bueno, antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas, Arnold...

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Verás... En nuestro Hogar, el corte de luz ha llegado más temprano de lo esperado en la ciudad, y... Estos pequeños se han estado congelando... —Afirmó con mucha pena, a la vez que les indicó a varios niños, que se aproximaran—.

—Hola, Arnold...

—¡Hola!

—¡Axel! ¡Jennifer! ¿Cómo están?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien, qué gusto verlos...

—Te explico... —Sugirió Lauren en cierta complicidad—. El Señor Simmons me dijo que viniera aquí con los niños, porque darían una fiesta pre—Navidad, y que él vendría disfrazado de Santa...

—¿En serio? —Preguntó el rubio, bastante vacilante y con una ceja inclinada—. Eso es raro, porque yo...

—¡Niños! —Interrumpió Lila, muy feliz de contar con la presencia de estos, quien subió en busca del rubio—. ¡Qué alegría verlos! Arnold, ¿sabías que venían? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Eh, yo... Ellos... Estém... —Alcanzó a pronunciar, aun confundido, sin más tiempo de reacción alguna—.

—¡Vengan, por favor! ¡No se sigan helando allí afuera! —Les ordenó la pelirroja—.

—¡Pero aquí adentro también hace frío, Lila! Si no tienen luz... —Espetó Axel, con cierta incredulidad y rechazo a la invitación—.

—Pues no, Axel. Aquí contamos con luz de emergencia...

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son luces y algo de electricidad tenue, que funcionan aun con el corte de energía general. —Explicó pausadamente—.

—Vaya... Genial.

—Sí, cariño. ¡Ven! ¡Todos! Abajo tenemos chocolate caliente. Arnold, ¿te importaría si preparo más tazas con tu abuela?

—Para nada, Lila. Adelante. —Aceptó, dándole permiso en una especie de pequeña reverencia hacia la cocina—.

—Oh, Arnold, lamento ser inoportuna... Es que el Señor Simmons... —Él la frenó—.

—No, descuide, Lauren... El Señor Simmons no ha de tardar. —Aseguró, aun sin entender de dónde puede haber surgido la idea de que Simmons sabía de su fiesta; y si así fuera, cómo es que planeaba llegar, y lo más curioso todavía: ¿cómo lograron caminar tantas cuadras, con un frío tan aberrante, ella y los niños? Era una cosa totalmente "desopilante", diría Peapod.

—**o—**

—¡Toc, toc, toc! —Suenan pesadamente sobre la puerta, los golpes de alguien recién llegado—.

—¡Debe ser papi, mamá!

—¡Oh, abre Olga! ¡Espero que sea Bob!

—¡Papi! ¡Estás aquí, sano y salvo! —Exclamó la rubia, al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia fastidiado padre—.

—¡Cielos! —Gruñó—. ¡No puedo creer que pude llegar!

—¡¿Qué pasó, Bob?! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo lograste vencer al temporal?

—Fue una desgracia, Miriam... Sí, estoy bien... No podía hacer arrancar el motor del auto y, para colmo de males, le di una patada a un árbol que lo cubrió de nieve por completo... —Aclaró, mientras se despojaba de sus maletines y documentación revuelta—. Digamos que casi me quedo varado allí, donde no había ni un perro...

—¡Oh, papá! Eso hubiera sido terrible... Estábamos muy preocupadas por tú, con mamá...

—Sí, Bob, y además de eso, con este apagón, también perdimos conexión con Helga. —Bob se detuvo en seco—.

—¿Cómo que con Helga...? ¿Dónde está ella?

—Uno de sus amiguitos de la escuela, las invitó a ella y Phoebe a su pequeña fiesta y...

—¿Qué? ¿En vísperas de Navidad? ¡¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?!

—Papi, no te alteres, por favor... Era solo un ratito... Nada más que, en la mitad de eso, se fue la energía...

—Oh, diablos... Ahora tenemos que... ¿Qué haremos?

—Podríamos ir a buscarla, Bob... —sugirió Miriam, atinadamente—,

—¿Y tú sabes o tienes idea dónde queda la casa del muchacho?

—Es la casa de Arnold, la de huéspedes...

—¡Ah! ¡Alfred! Bien, entonces vamos... No creo que nos lleve mucho hallar ese basurero...

—¡Papá...! —Recriminó Olga—.

—Bien, como sea... Tomen sus abrigos, espero que para cuando volvamos, también lo haya hecho la estúpida luz, ja. —Se quejó—.

—**o—**

Rumbo al sótano más cálido de todo Hillwood, iban una treintena de niños; Lauren; Arnold y algunos chicos de la pandilla.

—Entonces, ¿él llegará por la chimenea, cómo hará?

—¿Qué? Perdón, Señora Williams... —El rubio estaba ciertamente desconcentrado, tratando de alcanzar una conclusión lógica en sus ideas—. Eh... La verdad, no lo sé, pero seguramente nos sorprenderá a todos... —Concluyó con su mejor sonrisa—,

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, muchacho... El Señor Simmons sí que se preocupa por los niños...

—Así es... —Respondió más animado—. —Chicos, ¿me permiten su atención? —Requirió Arnold—. Quiero anunciarles que tenemos otros invitado a nuestra fiesta "improvisada"... —Todos se miraban sorprendidos—. ¡Adivinen! ¡Los chicos del Hogar! —Anunció, mientras estos comenzaban a descender las escaleras para encontrarse con todos los chicos de la P.S. 118.

—¡Hey, Derek! ¿Cómo has estado, viejo amigo?

—¡Hola, Gerald! Bien, hermano. ¿Y tú?

—Todo genial... Todo genial... —respondió suspirando largamente—.

—¡Helga!

—¡Ellen! ¿Cómo estás, amiguita?

—Muy, súper, mega bien, ¿y tú?

—¡Vaya! Cuánto me alegra saber eso... ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

—Es algo muy, muy, muy importante. ¡Los milagros de Navidad sí existen, Helga!

—¡¿En serio?! Pero, ¿por qué?

—Te lo explicaré, sólo deja que salude a los chicos...

—De acuerdo, pequeña... Pero no me dejes con la intriga, ¿eh?

—Lo prometo, Helga. Lo prometo.

—Así me gusta. —Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la niña—.

—**o—**

—Hola, Cabeza de Balón...

—¿Qué? ¿"Cabeza de Balón"? Jaja. ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

—Jaja —Se rió con soltura—. Desde que me pusieron al corriente de tus sobrenombres, pues...

—Mírate, luces más alegre... —Dijo Arnold sin poder evitar sonreír—.

—Sí, bueno... Algún que otro "milagro" navideño, debe ser...

—¿Por qué no me cuentas?

—Está bien, si tú insistes... —Replicó fingiendo hartazgo—.

—Y bien, ¿qué me cuentas, amiguito?

—Bueno... Es algo un tanto "incierto" aún, pero... —dijo asomando una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en su rostro— ...es muy probable que me adopten...

—¿Qué? ¡¿En serio, Axel?! ¡Eso es estupendo, pequeño! —Gritó emocionado, Arnold, abrazándolo—. Esto es magnífico. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Ya viste a quienes lo harán, o...?

—Sí. Ellos fueron ayer al refugio, son un matrimonio joven... Hablaron con Lauren y... No sé, les agradé...

—¿Lo ves? Siempre debes mantener la fe en tú, los milagros realmente existen...

—Sí, bueno... Pero primero lo primero: todo ese papeleo que tienen que hacer obligadamente los adultos...

—¿Estás contento, Axel? Es decir, tendrás una familia... Me imagino que has de estar más que feliz... —Afirmó esperanzado—.

—Claro que sí, yo... Me alegra todo esto, Arnold... Es lo que siempre soñé, sólo que... —hizo una breve pausa—. Extrañaré a mis amigos del hogar...

—Pero eso no será un problema, siempre puedes verlos o ellos visitarte...

—¿Tú crees que querrán verme, una vez que haya ido?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Claro!

—Y... ¿qué hay sobre Ellen? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo podré vivir lejos de ella?

—La verás cuando quieras, créeme... No tengas miedo de vivir lo que realmente mereces, Axel... Hay una vida afuera, un mundo, que espera por tú... ¡Anímate!

—¿Crees que me extrañe?

—¡Absolutamente! Es una niña con un gran corazón...

—Gracias, Arnold... Eres un buen chico...

—Cuando quieras, amigo... Tú también eres un gran chico. Y mereces ser feliz... Ahora, —dijo con una expresión más relajada—. ¿Por qué no te sirves de esas galletitas? Están recién horneadas y por cierto, exquisitas.

—Genial, tomaré algunas.

—Disfrútalas.

—Sí... Oye, ¿tu amigo ya hizo algo al respecto...? ¿O sólo lo arruinó todo?

—Bueno... No. Pero estamos en medio de "algo" y, verás que todo puede solucionarse, por más tarde que sea...

—Jaja, espero que sí, porque si no, pensaría que sólo es un gallina...

—¿Quién es "un gallina"? —Intercede Gerald—.

—Nadie, viejo, vamos... Tenemos una misión que cumplir... —Axel sólo asintió con la mirada—.

—Ya suenas como tu abuela, Arnold. Me preocupas.

—¡Anda, Gerald!

—Está bien, sólo espero que no se haya referido a mí cuando hablaba de algún "gallina".—Se cruzó de brazos—.

—Te equivocas. ¿Me disculpas un momento? Olvidé algo que debía hacer.

—Adelante.

—**o—**

Arnold fue en busca de su teléfono celular. Marcó al Señor Simmons.

.

—_¿Señor Simmons?_

—_¡Hola, Arnold! Qué gusto escucharte._

—_Hola, igualmente. ¿Cómo está?_

—_Muy bien, ¿y tú?_

—_Perfectamente. Mire, me preguntaba si… Con el salón estamos en mi casa, haciendo una "especie" de brindis navideño…_

—_Suena genial, Arnold…_

—_Sí… Bueno, ahora, estamos junto a los chicos del Hogar. Ellos y la Señora Lauren vinieron diciendo que usted vendría disfrazado de Santa Claus… Quiero decir, me incomoda decir esto, pero la Señora Williams dijo que usted los invitó… No me malinterprete, está muy bien que…_

—_No, Arnold, lo siento, debe haber algún error… Yo no sabía de la fiesta que ustedes organizaron…_

—_Vaya… Sí que es extraño… En fin, eso no es un problema, Señor Simmons. Le explicaré todo cuando venga. Espero poder contar con su presencia, ya que estamos a pocas calles…Si es que el apagón se lo permite…_

—_Está bien, veré de ir en un rato… ¿pero, un disfraz? No sé si pueda conseguir uno…_

—_Ojalá puedo conseguirlo…_

—_No te preocupes, Arnold. En un rato estaré allí._

—_Muchas gracias, Señor Simmons. Aquí tenemos luz y calefacción de emergencia. Invite a su familia, los esperaremos con gusto. Ojalá termine pronto esto del apagón._

—_Bueno, muchas gracias. Estoy seguro de que les encantará la idea._

—_Magnífico. Nos vemos en un rato._

—_Hasta luego._

—**o—**

—Bueno, ¿vamos? ¿Qué más necesitan? No es como si fuésemos de viaje, mujeres... —Soltó irritado—.

—No, pero está nevando y nos congelaremos, Bob...

—No sé cómo se le ocurre a Helga ir a una fiesta en vísperas de Navidad...

—Sólo era un brindis, papá. Y quizás algo de chocolate caliente.

—Cielos... La cena estará helada para cuando regresemos...

Miriam lamentaba las circunstancias; la mala suerte e infortunio de haber preparado una excelente cena, ahora que la energía era un triste recuerdo y que se arruinaría para el retorno de la familia a casa. En parte se sentía culpable por haber dejado salir a Helga, en medio de una nevada así.

—No te preocupes, mami. Encontraremos una solución...

—Ojalá, Olga... Sería una pena tirar tanta comida...

—Vamos, ya es muy tarde. El reloj da casi las ocho y cuarto.

Y Miriam cerró la puerta de la residencia Pataki. Varios trozos de nieve se estrellaron en los escalones con el estruendo del golpe. Algo no saldría tan bien como esperaban...

—**o—**

—¿Ya estás listo?

—Tengo miedo, Arnold.

—¡Gerald! ¿Dónde está el amigo valiente que me alentó tantas veces, ah? ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

—Pero, Arnie...

—¡No! No flaquees ahora.

—¡Tú no me entiendes! No estás en mis zapatos. ¡No le declararás tu amor a una chica esta noche!

—¡Gerald!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me dirás que "me entiendes"? ¡No sabes cómo me siento!

—Cálmate, ¿sí? —Gerald echó un largo suspiro—.

—Está bien, yo... Lo siento, viejo. Es que estoy nervioso.

—Gerald, tranquilo... Estás nervioso porque lo harás frente a todos. Ignóralos. —Apoyó su mano en el hombro de éste—. Imagina que sólo está ella y tú... Sólo concéntrate en la canción y en sus ojos. —Gerald lo miró vacilante—. Estaré a tu lado y, en caso de que algo ocurra, cubriré tus espaldas.

—Gracias amigo... Siempre estás aquí, ayudándome...

—Como lo haces tú. —Aseguró sonriente—.

—Ah, nada de eso... —Negó con la cabeza—.

—Bien... Ahora, ¿vamos?

—Sí...

—**o—**

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo emocionante que sucedió, Ellen?

—Ayer, vino al Hogar una pareja... —Helga la miraba con atención—. Aparentemente, ellos quieren adoptar a un niño...

—Oh...

—Todos, inmediatamente, reaccionaron "luciendo" amables; educados y adorables, jaja. —Sonrió para sí—. Todos, excepto... Axel. —La rubia frunció el ceño—. Normalmente, él es así... Es decir, se aísla... Y así estaba: solo, lejos de todos los demás.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—La pareja se interesó en él... Se acercaron, conversaron con Axel y él les mostró algunos de sus bocetos...

—¿"Bocetos"?

—Sí, porque él dibuja... Muy bien, de hecho. —Pronunció con seguridad—.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí... Lástima que no le gusta que "espiemos" sus cosas. A veces, creo que debe tener altares escondidos y cosas así. —Helga se atragantó con la galleta que estaba comiendo y empezó a toser—. ¿Estás bien, Helga? —Ellen dijo, palmeándole la espalda—

—Sí, sí, claro que sí... Disculpa, ¿"altares", dijiste? ¿Por qué habría de tener altares ese niño? Es decir, es algo un poco raro... ¡Aunque pensándolo bien, es terriblemente normal...! —Ellen percibió la alteración en Helga y la miraba con una ceja levantada, sin comprender demasiado.

Vaya que Helga estaba pasando uno de esos momentos de inspiración—frenesí—monólogos tan suyos—. ...perfectamente normal, para alguien de esa edad... Porque se vería muy raro que una persona que se dice "cuerda", oculte objetos de admiración y cultos nocturnos... ¿No crees, Ellen? —Dijo algo agitada—.

—Claro... Seguro. —Respondió tratando de ignorar —o fingir que ignoraba— el comportamiento inusual de Helga—. Yo me refería a que debe tener un altar con sus dibujos bajo siete llaves, o algo así...

—¡Uff! —Menos mal, pensó. ¡Cielos! Quizás el niño—espejo de ella misma era un poeta o artista incomprendido. Quizás... Quizás tenía su propio "Arnold" a quien amaba con locura... Quizás... ¡Quizás amaba a Ellen! ¡Dios, cómo no lo vi antes! Maldijo para sí—. Prosigue con tu relato, perdón por interrumpir... —Sentenció dando un prolongado sorbo a su chocolate caliente—.

—Está bien, no es nada... Parece que quieren adoptarlo... —Concluyó emocionada—. ¿No es fantástico, Helga?

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! Me alegro mucho por él... ¿Y es una familia buena? Quiero decir, ¿no lucen como psicópatas...?

—No... Nada de eso. Era un hombre y una mujer muy agradables... Seguramente tienen que iniciar esos trámites y papeleos con jueces, créeme, con tantos años viviendo allí con mi abuela, conozco de estas cosas, Helga...

—Me imagino...

—Lo que quiero decir, es que me alegro mucho por Axel, todos nosotros nos merecemos tener una familia que nos quiera... El Hogar es hermoso, mi abuela lo lleva muy bien, y da lo mejor de sí por todos...

—Soy testigo de eso, Ellen... Tu abuela es una mujer grandiosa... —Dijo a la vez que volteaba a ver a Lauren—.

—Sí... Pero siento algo que... Algo extraño... Como si fuera una mezcla de tristeza interior...

—¿Sí...?

—Sé que él y yo no somos muy cercanos que digamos pero... Siempre que alguien me molestaba, él me defendía y yo...

—¿En serio?

—Sí... Sé que no es como en realidad demuestra ser... Es un buen chico, creo que oculta su forma de ser por miedo a ser lastimado...

—¡Vaya! Qué análisis tan profundo para tu edad...

—Jaja, gracias. Siempre me dicen que soy muy madura, considerando mi edad...

—Jaja, y es cierto...

—Creo que estoy triste porque lo extrañaré...

—¿Incluso...? ¿Incluso, si él siempre te molesta?

—Sí... Porque como dije, sé que ese no es su "yo" verdadero. Lástima que no pude conocerlo más...

—¡Oye! No te desanimes, Ellen. Él no se mudará de galaxia. Además, siempre pueden verse, en el futuro.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí... Claro que sí. Podrías pedirle a tu abuela que los lleve de visita...

—Espero que lo pueda hacer... Generalmente, nunca tiene tiempo o los recursos suficientes para visitar a los otros niños ya adoptados... —Afirmó con un dejo de tristeza—.

—Descuida, cariño. Esta vez no será así...

—Ojalá tengas razón, Helga... Oye, lo tengo... ¿Te parece si hablo con él?

—Claro, pero, ¿qué le dirías?

—Bueno, principalmente, que me alegro mucho por él.

—Es un buen comienzo.

—Y que me hubiera gustado conocerlo más, ser su amiga...

—¡Eso es genial, Ellen! Estoy segura de que le encantará la idea.

—¿Tú crees?

—Anda y díselo.

—Está bien. Gracias por darme ánimos, Helga...

—Cuando quieras, jovencita. —Le dedicó la más bella de sus sonrisas—.

—Espero algún día ser como tú; saber dar consejos, ser tan linda y...

—Gracias, me sonrojas. Tú eres más madura que yo y sabes dar mejores consejos. Y ¿"linda"? Tú ya eres hermosa.

—Ah, nada de eso, Helga. También me gustaría tener altares... —Dijo mientras se alejaba—. Los ojos de Helga quedaron como si fueran huevos fritos.

—**o—**

—¡Bueno! ¡¿Me prestan su atención, por favor?! —Gritó Arnold en el sótano—. Oskar dejó de comer cuanta cosa pudiera, para verlo; al igual que todos. —Gracias. Bien, hace un rato, estábamos por dar un "show" musical con mi buen amigo Gerald, pero se cortó la luz y se postergó... Creo que ahora, sí podrán disfrutar del espectáculo... O eso espero... ¿Están listos?

—¡Oh, vamos, Arnold! ¡Ya será Año Nuevo aquí, y ustedes con el suspenso! —bufó Helga en broma—. Gracias por tu ansiedad, querida Helga. Aquí vamos. ¿Gerald? —Dijo el rubio, en complicidad con su amigo—. ¿Listo? ¡Y uno, y un, dos, tres!

Una armoniosa melodía bien lograda con guitarras acústicas, era ejecutada por ambos jóvenes. La semi oscuridad de la sala, otorgaba ese "halo" de romanticismo perfecto que la ocasión ameritaba. El público femenino muy emocionado por la letra, de inmediato sacó sus teléfonos celulares, iluminando con ambos brazos elevados y extendidos, de un lado a otro, al compás de la canción.

_**Tú, coleccionista de canciones,  
dame razones, para vivir.  
Tú, la dueña de mis sueños,  
quédate en ellos y hazme sentir...**_

_**Y así, en tu misterio poder descubrir,**_  
_**el sentimiento eterno.**_  
_**Tú, con la luna en la cabeza,**_  
_**el lugar en donde empieza,**_  
_**el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir...**_

Helga estaba perdida en la imagen de Arnold, luciendo un traje (Bueno, también estaba vestido así Gerald, pero eso no le importaba) mientras llevaba adelante una música tan romántica. Cómo quisiera que esas palabras fueran para ella…

¿Sería tan desatinado, desear que fuese para ella? ¿Es incorrecto mantener una ilusión durante tanto tiempo? Quién sabe, los milagros de Navidad existen, pensaba...

Phoebe se encontraba junto a Helga, mientras los chicos cantaban. Pero la rubia parecía tele transportada a otro mundo paralelo...

Arnold cantaba maravillosamente, ¿quién lo diría, no? Él era perfecto. Era un regalo de Navidad con envoltorio y todo. Un regalo que Santa Claus no parecía traer nunca, o al menos, no hasta ahora...

_**Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,  
mi compas y mi camino,  
solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo,  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre, siempre **__**contigo amor …**_

**_Tu, coleccionista de canciones_**  
**_mil emociones son para ti_**  
**_tú lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella_**  
**_y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma…_**

**_._**

El rubio la miraba, mientras cantaba... Helga, en una parte de ella inconsciente o quizás no, sonrió animada, en muestras de que la canción le gustaba. Tal vez, su rostro de ensoñación inevitable no era solamente por la agradable melodía. No. A Helga no sólo le gustaba la canción.

—¡¿Qué rayos es todo esto?! —La canción se detuvo, una vez más, y todos giraron a ver de dónde provenían esos gritos—. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡¿Te le estás declarando a Helga, mocoso?!

—¿Qué? —Respondió vacilante, Arnold, suponiendo-asumiendo que la pregunta iba dirigida a él—.

—¡Sí! ¡A tí te hablo, jovencito! —Gerald tenía su rostro desencajado... Casi como todos los allí presentes.

La tan inesperada visita de Big Bob, como su furia, hizo innecesaria más calefacción.

—¿Quién...? Y- Yo...

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**.—.**_

_**Hola queridos, amados y preciosos lectores. ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. **_

_**Por favor, no me odien. Sé que pasó un mes y seis días, soy terrible y merezco que... me entiendan, jiji. (Creo). Tuve un Febrero-Marzo agitado; con estudio; trámites; enfermedades mías y de parientes -cegueras parciales (Sí, creo que debo hacerme "ver" de la vista) y las clases... :S No es suficiente para justificar la ausencia, pero véanlo así: No quería publicar algo a las apuradas. Se me hace imposible escribir a veces, y ya saben: redacto vía teclado Qwerty… :S **_

_**Espero que les guste; que no adivinen lo que sigue y que me dejen sus hermosas opiniones, las cuales aprecio en el alma. **_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Belld-chan; Gelygirl; madisonlss1; sweet-sol; letifiesta; Myriamj y Pamys-chan. Les responderé por PM, para no extenderme más por aquí. Bueno, ¿les gustó? ¡Eso espero! Creo que queda uno o dos más, como mucho. Hacía mucho que no escribía este fic y hay cosas que hasta yo me olvido...**_

_**Aclaro que utilizo una parte de la canción "Coleccionista de canciones" de Camila, sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Actualizo en breve, lo prometo. Esta semana, también subiré el capi de "Misceláneas". ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber, por favor :3 :3**_

_**Hasta la próxima, saludos.**_


	12. Malvaviscos, canciones y otros delirios

***Capítulo 12**

**"****Malvaviscos, canciones y otros delirios****"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

_**(N. /A.: Los signos " —o— " son para espaciar los párrafos, cambios de escena.)**_

* * *

Como la tempestad misma que se hace presente sin previa invitación, un alterado Bob Pataki irrumpió en la casa de huéspedes Sunset Arms, derrochando lo que él consideraba, motivos válidos para estar molesto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, al llegar, preguntó por Helga. Ella muy probablemente se encontraría con el resto de jovencitos haciendo lo que para alguien como él, eran simplemente 'tonterías'. Una bastante dicharachera Gertie los atendió —a este y su esposa e hija— sugiriéndoles que se unieran al festejo forzoso, en lo que parecía ser el único paliativo para el corte de energía hillwoodense.

Ante un sumiso pedido de permiso, por parte de Miriam y Olga, estas sólo atinaron a avanzar tras los pasos de Bob, que enceguecido, buscaba a Helga.

Una vez que ingresó al sitio donde todos se refugiaban del frío, la situación que observó, no colaboró con su ya innato mal humor y su creciente jaqueca.

—¡Repito! ¿Qué estás haciendo, chicuelo? ¡Olvídate de mi pequeña Helga!

La rubia veía la escena, con la boca abierta y ojos casi bizcos.

Ante la cada vez mayor palidez de Gerald, Arnold preguntó —nuevamente—. ¿A quién se refiere, Señor?

—¡A ti, pues!

—¡¿A él?! —Interrogó Helga, aun en shock.

—¡Sí! ¿A quién más?

Los chicos del Hogar, la clase, Phil y todos los allí presentes permanecieron mudos.

—¿Yo...? —Preguntó Arnold, tragando saliva con dificultad y nerviosismo.

—Sí. —Asintió Pataki.

Gerald tenía enarcadas sus cejas con un mueca, como diciendo "¿qué rayos?".

—¡Papá! —Se incorporó Helga, desde donde estaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! ¡Por Dios Santo! —Llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Estás demente?

Probablemente, ella hubiera seguido gritándole a su padre, y el desconcierto general, se habría mantenido. Pero realmente, no era necesario montar tal espectáculo frente a todos.

Fue cuando divisó a Miriam y a Olga, que logró calmarse un poco.

—Mamá, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Bob no estaba en el trabajo?

—Sí, pero... Él logró llegar a casa, y ni bien supo que tú no estabas, quiso venir a buscarte... —Le explicó su madre.

—See... Estaba preocupado por ti, Olga.

—Soy Helga, papá...

—¿Cómo no estarlo, hermanita bebé? Una temporal terrible de nieve allí afuera...

—Sí, sí, como digan... Papá, ¿no pensaste, por un momento, que me estabas avergonzando? —Dijo esto, ya más alejada del resto de espectadores del sótano, con lo que el clima de jolgorio colectivo, fue paulatinamente recuperando su ritmo normal.

—¿Avergonzarte? Olga, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Nueve, diez, acaso?

—Bueno, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, papá. —Espetó sarcásticamente—. Pero ya tengo quince años, ¿sabes? Y no voy a tolerar este tipo de shows. ¿De acuerdo?

—Oye, oye, oye. Aquí parecía que el melenudo ese se te estaba declarando... —Soltó con impaciencia.

Arnold se había acercado, sigilosamente para escuchar la conversación. Oculto, tras un armario, se quedó callado.

—¡¿Qué?! —OJALÁ, OJALÁ, OJALÁ, ¡RAYOS! **—**Pensaba—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Estaban por cantar una canción, eso es todo! —Concluyó dándose una especie de bofetada en señal de fastidio.

—Bueno, eso es lo que parecía. —Sentenció Bob, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bob, no creo que sea como tú dices y además... —Comenzó Miriam.

—¡Cállate, Miriam! ¡Ningún muchachito se meterá con mi hija pequeña!

—¿Es en serio, Bob? ¿Qué bicho navideño te picó, puedes decirme? ¿Desde cuándo me celas? ¡Y ya lo dije! ¡Era una estúpida canción! ¡Todos la estaban cantando! ¡Ash!

—Pero él te veía a tí cuando la cantaba. —Helga se frenó en seco.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, y juraría que se estaban mirando.

—¡Pero, por favor! —Exclamó con hastío. Buen momento elige Bob para hacerse el "padre sobreprotector". Vaya suerte tengo. —Pensaba la rubia. ¡Todos los mirábamos porque estaban cantando la estúpida canción! ¿Feliz? ¡Dios!

—Papá, creo que debes olvidar el asunto y dejarlo por la paz... —Sugirió Olga.

—Sí, Bob... Vinimos a buscar a Helga solamente. Nuestra cena se enfría.

—Bien, Miriam... Vamos, Helga...

—¿Qué? No me iré.

—¡Pero Helga! —Exclamó Miriam.

—No. No me iré. —Cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. No hasta que Bob ofrezca unas disculpas.

—¿Qué? ¿Me debo disculpar por querer cuidarte?

—Por armar todo un circo, querrás decir. —Musitó airosa.

—Oh, no, no, no, no, jovencita. De ninguna manera. El adulto aquí soy yo. Ve y despídete de todos, en este instante.

—No.

—Helga, hazlo.

—No.

—Hazlo, o montaré otro "espectáculo", como tú lo llamas.

—Helga... Creo que debes hacerle caso a papá... —le aconsejó una Olga casi preocupada.

—Hazlo. —Ordenó secamente Bob.

Helga se sentía furiosa. Primero, porque realmente no quería irse. Segundo, y principalmente, porque con la certificación —además de sus sospechas empañadas de delirios— de que Arnold la miraba mientras cantaba, debía quedarse allí. DEBÍA QUEDARSE ALLÍ, COMO UNA CUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE, según ella.

—¡Argh! —Musitó—. Tú ganas, supongo.

Dando pisotones dejando claramente tatuada la histeria e ira registrada como Pataki, avanzó hacia los demás, quienes la miraban desconcertados.

—¿Ocurre algo, Helga? —preguntó Lila.

—Sí, querida Lila. Resulta que ya me voy. —Anunció solemnemente.

—Oh, qué lástima, ojalá pudieras quedarte.

—Sí, bueno... Ya ves que no puedo. —Dijo echando una mirada de reojo a Bob.

—¿Te vas, Helga? —Preguntó ahora Arnold.

—Sí, Cabeza de balón... No quiero arruinarles otra canción, ¿sabes?

—¿Arruinarla? Para nada. Ha sido un gusto que hayas podido venir.

—Bueno, gracias...

—Por nada.

—Fuiste un anfitrión bastante bueno... —Dijo ella, mirando al suelo.

—Gracias... Lástima que no todos los invitados asistieron...

—Bueno, supongo que la "Princesa" habrá viajado a Aspen...

—¿Y Curly?

—Debe ser uno de sus renos, Cabeza de Balón...

—Jajajaja, muy gracioso...

—Sí... Bueno, supongo que nos veremos...

—Sí... Te acompaño hasta...

—No, no lo hagas. —Dijo enfáticamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No... Es que... Temo que Bob arme más escándalo, es todo. Gracias, Arnold. La pasé bien. Aunque no pude saber si desentonas al cantar.

—Una lástima, Helga...

—Sí, bueno... Lo pediré para la próxima Navidad... Ja.

—Feliz Navidad, Helga.

—Feliz Navidad... Arnold...

.

Y Helga saludó con la mano a Phoebe y Ellen, quienes conversaban amenamente con otras niñas. Así, subió con su familia y se disponía a regresar a su casa.

—Bueno, señora, muchas gracias por recibirnos.

—Por nada, Su Majestad. —Asintió Gertie.

—Tiene una casa encantadora. —Dijo Olga sonriendo.

—Puede visitarnos cuando quieran. Eleanor es siempre bien recibida.

Ante este último comentario, todos se miraron entre sí y no acotaron nada más. Al abrir la puerta, una gran sorpresa los esperaba.

—¡Por todos los cielos! No puede ser cierto...

—¿Cómo puede ser? —Acotó Miriam, tan sorprendida como Bob.

Una espesa nevada caía con más y más fuerza. Como con sed de venganza, como una inquebrantable señal de que era mejor no avanzar. La Navidad trae regalos inesperados, y las vicisitudes vienen bien envueltas, al parecer.

—Con esta nevada será imposible llegar a casa.

—Son sólo tres cuadras, Olga...

—Son seis o más, y soy Helga, papá. Pareciera que sólo cuando eres denso lo recuerdas. —Espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—Será mejor quedarnos aquí, Bob...

—Sí, papi, míralo así: hasta podríamos rentar una habitación...

Helga deshacía el 'nudo' de sus brazos, para llevarlos ahora a su cintura, sin poder creer lo que Olga acababa de sugerir.

—¿Alquilar una habitación? ¿¡Aquí?!

—¿Te parece mejor morir en la nieve? ¡Helga, razona!

—¡¿Perdón?! ¡Hasta hace cinco segundos eras tú el loco que quería trotar bajo la nieve!

—¡Olga tiene razón! —Sentenció Bob—. ¡Nos quedaremos en este basurero, rentaremos una habitación! ¡ES EL ÚNICO LUGAR EN HILLWOOD CON CALEFACCIÓN DE EMERGENCIA, HELGA!

.

Ups. Eso no estuvo nada bien.

.

—Bien, hagámosle caso a Olga. Quién sabe, quizás después de todo, sea una buena idea. —Concluyó entre dientes.

Oh, sí. Eso de pretender dar una imagen falsa y fingir desagrado es una cuestión casi natural, para alguien como Helga. Si eso servía para quedarse más tiempo en Sunset Arms, bienvenido sea.

.

.

—¿Sí? —Atendió Gertie, ante el golpe en la puerta.

—Resulta que no nos podremos ir, Señora. —Dijo Miriam.

—Sí, queremos rentar una habitación, por favor. —Agregó Bob, esas últimas dos palabras, al ver la mueca de insistencia sobre 'modales' de Olga.

—¿Está Eleanor, también? —Respondió Gertie, vacilante al no encontrar a la rubia menor.

—¿Se refiere a mí? Estoy aquí. —Indicó, detrás de los adultos.

—Bien, adelante. —Resolvió la abuela.

—¿Ocurre algo, galletita?

—Unas personas del Palacio están interesadas en un cuarto real, Phil.

—¿En serio? ¡Adelante! ¡Genial, recuperaré lo que ese Kokoschka tacaño me debe! —Dijo como para sí.

—¿Helga? ¿Aún estás aquí?

—Sí, Cabeza de balón, hay un tornado de nieve ahí afuera.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Alquilaremos un cuarto en tu 'Palacio real' —Aclaró, mientras miraba a Gertie.

—Ustedes bajen, yo arreglaré el tema de la renta con Pataki... —Dijo Phil.

—Gracias, Señor. —Acotaron las mujeres rubias. En eso, ya iban camino al sótano.

.

.

.

—Buena idea, supongo que todos nos quedaremos aquí... —Comentó Arnold.

—Qué fiasco... Qué sistema de electricidad más barato. Digo, ¿cómo pudo colapsar todo, así como así?

—Por suerte, los chicos pudieron comunicarse con sus padres. El celular de Lorenzo obtuvo señal.

—Qué bueno, estarían muy preocupados...

—Sí, así es...

—Helga, ¡estás aquí! —Sobresaltó Ellen, al verla nuevamente.

—¡Sí! Más Helga para todos. —Expresó, llena de felicidad.

—Jajaja, ven aquí, los chicos prometieron tocar la canción...

—¿Otra vez? Ya me tienen harta con eso, seguramente los interrumpen, DE NUEVO.

—¡Ojalá canten Villancicos! Me encantan. ¿Cantarías conmigo, Helga?

—Oye, si me pones esa cara es difícil decir que no...

—¿Qué? —Fingiendo inocencia—. Yo no estoy haciendo ninguna cara...

—Por favor. Pareces un cachorrito.

—¿Entonces es un "sí"?

—Sí... —Soltó la rubia respirando hondo—. Cantaré contigo... Pero sólo si otros lo hacen primero.

—¡Sí! ¡Genial! Gracias Helga.

.

.

La puerta sonó nuevamente. Esta vez, parecía que varias personas habían golpeado. Por una cuestión de mayor cercanía, Arnold abrió.

—¿Señora Vitello?

—Hola, Arnold. Perdón por venir así...

—Hola, Arnold... —Dijeron casi a coro el Sr. Green; Martin, el cartero; y muchos otros vecinos más. Venían en camino, además, el padre de Lila; los padres de Eugene; Sheena; Harold; Rhonda; Sid; Stinky; Curly; Peapod; Lorenzo y Nadine.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrían en una dimensión inexplicable.

—Queríamos pedirte, por favor, si podemos quedarnos momentáneamente en tu casa... —Aclaró con algo de pena, Green.

—Sí, se dice por ahí que este es el único lugar en el barrio con calefacción de emergencia y nosotros... —Comenzó Martin.

—Estamos tiritando, Arnold... Perdónanos, sé que parece como si nos estuviéramos aprovechando o algo así... —Prosiguió Vitello.

—No, no, Sra. Vitello, todos son bienvenidos... ¿Verdad, Abuelo? —Le preguntó, ya que este se había asomado a la puerta también.

—Por supuesto, adelante. Tenemos chocolate caliente. En ocasiones como esta debemos ayudarnos entre todos.

—¡Muchas gracias, Arnold y Phil! ¡Nos moríamos allí fuera!

—Por nada, adelante... —Indicó el rubio.

—¿Tú eres Arnold?

—Sí...

—¿Qué tal? Somos los padres de Sheena, y con el resto de padres vinimos a buscar a los chicos.

—Gusto en conocerlo, Señor. Señora. —Asintió estrechándoles su mano. ¿Cómo consiguieron la dirección?

—Afortunadamente Sheena la anotó en una libreta antes de irse. Me comuniqué con los padres de Eugene, Nadine y Sid, y les informé sobre el retraso que Sheena tenía en regresar... Debido al apagón no pude llamarla a su teléfono y, bueno... Nos organizamos para venir por ellos.

—Sí... Hicimos una especie de reunión de "emergencia". —Coincidió el padre de Lila.

—Nos avisamos como pudimos.

—¡Qué suerte! Todos estaban preocupados por cómo volver a sus casas y... —Dijo Arnold.

—El problema, es que estamos hechos un bloque de hielo... —Aclaró el Sr. Bergman.

—Pueden acompañarnos, tenemos chocolate caliente, y no se preocupen... Los chicos están bien. Todos se quedaron aquí, y tenemos calefacción de emergencia en el sótano. —Explicó con tranquilidad.

—¡Eso oímos! Es increíble... ¡Qué sofisticado! ¿No, linda? —Dijo el Sr. Wellington.

—¿Sr. Wellington? —Preguntó el rubio, con su rostro que cambió radicalmente su expresión, a una de enorme asombro y mezcla de desesperación.

Su hija... Estaba invitada, como todos, pero... Nunca llegó... —Concluyó con la voz empapada de preocupación.— Pensé que... Estaba con ustedes...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi princesa no está aquí?! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! ¡Ella misma dijo que venía para aquí! —Comenzó a gritar la Sra. Lloyd—. ¡Dios! ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¡Encima, con este terrible temporal!

—Estábamos esperándola. —Agregó Arnold.

—Llamamé a la Policía. —Sentenció Lloyd.

—Calma, hombre... Tu hija aparecerá sana y salva. —Dijo el padre de Sid.

—Pasen todos, tomemos chocolate e intentemos averiguar qué pasó con Rhonda. —Sugirió Arnold.

—Muchas gracias, chico.

—Gracias, pequeño. Es un gran gesto de tu parte. Dios te bendiga... —Le dijo el Sr. Peterson.

—De nada, Señor. Muchas gracias, igualmente. —Asintió sonriente.

Los condujo, a luz de velas hacia el sótano. Se encontrarían con sus hijos, luego de casi dos horas desde que el apagón empezó. Era más que reconfortante.

.

.

.

—¡Padre! —Exclamó Lila emocionada, corriendo a sus brazos—. ¿Cómo fue que...?

—¡Lila, hija! Nos organizamos entre todos, para poder buscarlos. Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes.

—Oh, papi, nosotros también... No teníamos cómo comunicarnos...

—Sí, mi señal volvió a irse... —Comentó Lorenzo.

Y así, cada padre pudo reencontrarse con su hijo. Fueron momentos emotivos, aunque también de incertidumbre. Nadie sabía cómo haría para regresar a su hogar, ni cuándo volvería la energía. Esta Navidad era muy cruel con los Hillwoodenses.

.

Otra sorpresa, fue la que el padre de Curly se llevó, al llegar y no hallar a su hijo. Se unió a la 'búsqueda' de los Lloyd.

—¿Pero dónde podría estar mi hijo? ¿Acaso es amiguito de Rhonda?

—Señor, déjeme decirle que todo lo contrario. Rhonda... Bueno, ella lo detesta. —Aclaró Stinky.

—¿Lo detesta? ¿Por qué? ¿No estarán juntos?

—Lo dudo mucho, Señor. Las probabilidades de eso, son como si dijera que mañana ganaré la Lotería. —Aseveró Stinky.

—¿Y si la ganas, Stinky?

—No sueñes, Sid...

.

.

.

* * *

Los huéspedes; los niños del Hogar; la clase y la mayoría de sus padres, junto a Arnold y sus abuelos, yacían allí (sin olvidar al vecindario en general, y a los Patakis), en una incertidumbre exorbitante. Gerald y Phoebe no podían terminar de entender por qué sus padres no habían sido contactados. La preocupación, aumentaba. El resto de padres comentaron que no lograron contactarlos. ¿Les habría ocurrido algo?

—¿Más chocolate caliente?

—Creo que nunca será suficiente, Arnold... —Acotó Axel, con una pizca de sarcasmo.

—Oye, tienes razón. Y las tazas no alcanzan. ¿Qé te parece si me das una mano?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Mmm... ¡De acuerdo! —Respondió más alegre.

—Oye, Helga... ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco con el chocolate caliente? Necesito una mano en la cocina...

—¿Yo? —Volteó a verlo.

—Sí...

—Vaya, no sabía que tenía habilidades culinarias.

—Yo tampoco, ¿las tienes?

—Eso espero, o nos lo tirarán por la cabeza, jajaja.

—No es para tanto... Sólo debemos derretir las barras de chocolate y conseguir más tazones.

—Suena bien entonces.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —Dijo él, yéndose del sótano.

—Por nada, es casi Navidad, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Creo que necesitaremos uno de estos... —Agregó ella, viendo el pequeño candelabros que había en una mesa (uno de los tantos) —.

—Buen punto. —Asintió él, tomándolo al mismo tiempo que ella. Sus manos quedaron inmóviles, sin saber quién lo tomaría primero.

Sus manos permanecieron estáticas, por el sutil roce de ambas y ese inevitable y posterior intercambio de miradas nerviosas. En esa histeria incontenible. En ese jugueteo de trompetas, violines y música de jazz seductora. En ese tono rojo furioso de sus mejillas, camuflado entre su cabellera rubia y la benevolente pero milagrosa oscuridad. Quedaron inmóviles, en esa ensoñación momentánea y tan típica de Helga... Quedaron.

—¿Arnold? —Él volteó inmediatamente.

—¿Sí, Axel?

—¿Está bien si Ellen nos ayuda, también? —Preguntó tímidamente.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Mientras más, mejor! —Aseguró alegre.

—Genial. —Asintieron los niños.

—Genial. —Dijo Helga, con una sonrisa curvada en su rostro, tomando el candelabro.

.

.

—¿Dónde está el chocolate, Arnold? —preguntó Ellen.

—En la segunda gaveta. ¿La alcanzas?

—Claro.

—Muy bien.

—Me alegra que se estén llevando mejor... —Dijo Helga, con un dejo de tristeza, pese al tono alegre de su voz.

—A mí también, Helga... Pero, ¿por qué suenas algo nostálgica? —Dijo él, a la vez que acomodaba bandejas y tazas.

—Bueno... No se lo digas... Pero... Me di cuenta que a él le gusta la jovencita... —Arnold la miró sorprendido.

—¿Pero...?

—Ya no se verán como antes... Bueno, es por algo realmente positivo, él fue adoptado...

—Tienes razón... Pero eso no quiere decir que no se volverán a ver... —Aseguró, guiñando un ojo.

—¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? —Pensó en voz alta.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué? —Se sobresaltó Helga.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, nada... Pensaba... En voz alta. Olvida lo que dije. —Sentenció viendo nuevamente a los niños, que conversaban alegremente. Arnold se quedó pensativo.

—¿Con ésta cuchara está bien, Arnold? —Preguntó Axel.

—Sí, sí. Esa está perfecta. —Asintió el rubio.

—Pero creo que no nos alcanzan las tazas... ¿No tienes más en otro lugar? —Sugirió Ellen.

—Mmm... Sí, en la sala, y ahora que me lo dices, recordé que tengo unas en mi habitación. Ya regreso.

.

.

Arnold fue a su habitación en busca de las tazas. Con cautela, y en una mano el candelabro, entró.

Sobre su cama, yacía el regalo de Nadine. Al tomar las tazas, no pudo evitar observarlo. Con el ceño fruncido, dejó las mismas y se sentó en su cama, con el candelero en la mano. Tomó el obsequio, y lo analizó.

¿De quién será esto? ¿Y la letra? Apoyó el candelero sobre una base firme (un libro) y observó el regalo. Estaba perfectamente envuelto, y la tarjeta ningún dato aportaba. Quitó el perfume del interior y giró la caja, como intentando descifrar una ecuación algebraica. La acercó a la tenue luz de la vela, y siguió viéndola. Descubrió algo.

En el papel, que ahora notó, era de tipo metalizado, parecía haber unas especies de escrituras... Como cuando uno escribe algo, apoyando el papel en un lugar liso. Inmediatamente, se aproximó más a la luz. Agudizando la vista, logró entender alguno de los tachones que el papel tenía 'tallados'.

_"Arnold, gracias. Con cariño..."_

_"Arnold, te agradezco por todo, afectuosamente, (...)."_

No pudo leer la última palabra, porque tenía varias tachaduras. Aparentemente, quien le compró el regalo, practicó varias veces el mensaje para la tarjeta.

Frustrado, la volvió a girar. Otra leyenda, afortunadamente.

_"Arnold, gracias por todo. De verdad. Con cariño, (...)." _¡Y otra vez tachada la firma, rayos!

Más abajo, la última sobre-escritura que halló.

_"Arnold, muchas gracias por todo. De verdad. Te quiere mucho, Helga."_

¡Finalmente! ¿Helga le había comprado un regalo? ¡¿Y lo "quería mucho"?!

¿Por qué no se lo dio? —Pensaba—. ¿Qué tenía de tan terrible un gesto así...? ¿Acaso ella sentía vergüenza? ¿Tenía miedo? Un cosquilleo y una sensación extraña lo invadieron. Guardó la tarjeta en el sobre; dejó el regalo, tomó las tazas y el candelero. Bajó, hacia la cocina.

* * *

—Su atención, por favor. —Dijo Gerald—. En vista de que el apagón se mantiene, y estamos aquí, tomaremos más chocolate caliente, estamos juntos en este percance y por si aun sienten que es una Navidad triste, tenemos malvaviscos para todos. Así que, les pido su atención nuevamente. Espero que esta vez sí logre cantar la canción. Quiero que sepan que va dedicada a una persona muy, muy especial. ¿Arnold? —Este asintió.— Bien, entonces estamos listos.

—Seguramente es para esa chica 'especial' que él decía… —Afirmó Phoebe, con tristeza a Helga.

—Es más especial aún, créeme. —Sentenció la rubia. Recordó, cómo cuando Arnold volvió de su habitación, discutió con Gerald sobre el asunto de la canción...

_—¡Debo hacerlo, Arnold! Prometí que me declararía en esta fiesta y lo haré._

_—Pero ella está muy preocupada por sus padres, amigo._

_—Yo también, y por los míos. ¡Pero Phoebe debe saber que la amo! ¡Es Navidad! Es el momento ideal. —Helga quedó paralizada, mientras escondida, escuchaba._

_—¿Delante de todos?_

_—¡Sí, viejo! ¡Algunas veces hay que tomar riesgos!_

_—Está bien, te apoyo, y desde un principio dije que lo haría. Aguarda que termine con el chocolate y lo haremos._

_—Gracias, Arnie. Perdona, estoy un poco alterado…_

_—Te entiendo._

.

Ambos comenzaron los acordes de la canción, y cantan.

_Tú, coleccionista de canciones…  
dame razones, para vivir.  
Tú la dueña de mis sueños  
quédate en ellos y hazme sentir._

Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
el sentimiento eterno.  
Tú con la luna en la cabeza,  
el lugar en donde empieza,  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.

Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,  
mi compas y mi camino,  
solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo,  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor

Tu, coleccionista de canciones,  
mil emociones son para ti…  
Tú lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella,  
y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma

Tu con la luna en la cabeza,  
el lugar en donde empieza,  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.

Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,  
mi compas y mi camino,  
solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo,  
para estar siempre contigo.

Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior,  
haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón,  
es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente…

Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,  
mi compás y mi camino,  
solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú,  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo,  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre, siempre… contigo amor.

—Phoebe, esta canción es sólo para ti… —Aclaró al terminar, Gerald.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**Queridos lectores: **_

_**¡Los amo, los amaré siempre, y estoy algo apurada, por eso es poco extensa la nota de autor!**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza. No es una cuestión de abandono, sino, de falta de tiempo para sentarme a redactar. Espero que les guste. El próximo, quizás es el último. No sé, porque todavía no lo escribí.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores de esta historia. Cada día me hacen más y más felices con sus palabras, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Les respondo los reviews anteriores, mañana, por PM.**_

_**Déjenme sus opiniones, ¡POR FAVOR! **_

_**Éxitos a todos en todo, los adoro. En breve, el próximo.**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	13. All I want for Christmas (Parte I)

***Capítulo 13:** **"****All I want for Christmas..." (Parte I)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

**N./A.: Debido a mi extenso retraso en publicar este capítulo, por favor, relean rápidamente el anterior, así no pierden la hilación. Mis disculpas.**

* * *

.

.

.

Así que así se sentía el amor, el verdadero amor empalagoso. Esa llama encendida y esperanzada convertida en lo que el destino quiera que sea. Así que, eso es el amor. No bastan una hermosa canción, nevadas navideñas y toda la galantería, no. Es mucho más todavía, que eso.  
El amor, como él lo tenía planeado, era la promesa de quererse siempre; la idea de pasar muchas festividades más, juntos; era volcar en un lienzo blanco, toda la niñez atesorada de recuerdos y amistad respetable; cordialidades demasiado escuetas y vivencias de esas que permanecerían en el vagón de la nostalgia. Oh, el amor, era mucho más que todo eso. Para Gerald Johanssen, la confesión era buena para el alma.

—Muchas... Gracias. Cielos... —intentó formular, sin salir de la vertiginosa e inevitable tonalidad roja de su rostro, como de la emoción latente—. Eso fue hermoso, Gerald...

—Era solo para ti, Phoebe... —agregó él, con una rebosante timidez remixada de firmeza en la voz.

Ella, decidió acercarse más a donde él estaba, y lo abrazó, colmada de felicidad. Gerald, en idéntica sensación, correspondió el gesto, depositándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, impactando a la enésima potencia, el ya asentado carmesí de ambos jóvenes.  
Todos los allí presentes, acompañaron la escena al ritmo de "¡oh...!", de esos que conmueven hasta a los más incrédulos; contagiando a la mayoría de un clima de puro romanticismo y excitación navideña.  
Helga, por su parte, solo se sentía feliz por su amiga. Sabrá Dios —pensaba—. Por qué ella adoraba tanto al moreno... Pero estaba segura de que ese era el mejor regalo que Santa Claus podría haberle dado a la oriental. La ahora, aparente feliz pareja, conversaba tímidamente como uno más de los tantos visitantes ocasionales de Sunset Arms. No pudieron faltar, claro, esas vergonzosas e innecesarias alocuciones de gente como Oskar Kokoschka, quien fiel a su estilo, acotó cosas tales como:

"— ¡Yo ya la hubiera besado, pequeño niño!", recibiendo miradas cómplices de Phil, Ernie y Hyunh, y otras tantas nerviosas, por cierta rubia, que se decía a sí misma, que de encontrarse en una situación similar, sencillamente hubiese muerto de vergüenza.

—Menos mal que el Cabeza de Balón nunca se me declarará, pensaba... En una mezcla de satisfacción y a la vez, tristeza.

A todo esto, la Sra. Lauren había propuesto la idea de cantar villancicos, así que, la noche navideña, no estaba terminada en absoluto.

_**Noche de paz, noche de amor,  
Todo duerme en derredor,  
Entre los astros que esparcen su luz,  
Bella anunciando al niño Jesús.  
Brilla la estrella de paz,  
Brilla la estrella de paz,**_

_**Noche de paz noche de amor,**_  
_**Oye humilde el fiel pastor,**_  
_**Coros celestes que anuncian salud,**_  
_**Gracias y glorias en gran plenitud,**_  
_**Por nuestro buen redentor… (…)**_

* * *

.

.

.

—No entiendo por qué, yo no pude encontrarla...

— ¿Qué tiene que lo haya logrado yo?

—No… No tiene nada de malo… Sólo que… tú sabes cuánto quería hallarla, Curly...

—Lo sé... Pero... La encontramos, ¿no? Y eso es lo que importa.  
Ella suspiró con resignación.

—Sí, pero en cuanto supe, me dije que sería yo quien lo haría...

—Estamos juntos en esto, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda... Ella estará feliz de todos modos... —concluyó, sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

—Gracias, Curly... No pensé que aceptarías ayudarme.

—Por ti, lo volvería a hacer... Y dime, ¿aun tienes frío?

—No, ya no, gracias. ¿Seguro que no quieres tu abrigo?

—Estoy perfectamente así...

—De acuerdo... No sé cómo puedes caminar así...

.

.

.

* * *

Ya daban las once cuarenta de la noche, y la energía parecía no regresar jamás. La calefacción "de emergencia" de la casa de Arnold debía estar resultando insuficiente para semejante clima. El malhumor de algunos, también se acrecentaba.  
Inesperado, como todo lo que sucedía ese día, sonó la puerta. Arnold y Lauren, —que estaban cerca porque habían ido a la cocina—, atendieron.

— ¿Señor Simmons? ¡Adelante! ¡Luce pálido!

— ¡Oh, Arnold! Qué gusto me da verte. Fue difícil llegar hasta aquí, créeme.

— ¡Señor Simmons!

—Lauren, disculpe, por la oscuridad no la había visto. ¿Cómo está? —dijo ya adentro.

—Muy bien, pero usted necesita una buena taza de cocoa caliente. Venga, se la prepararé.

—Se lo agradecería muchísimo, Señora, estoy totalmente congelado...  
— ¿No consiguió un disfraz...?

—Sí, pero hubo un ligero cambio de planes... —agregó, con aires de misterio. Ella agrandó los ojos sorprendida.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Mi teléfono tiene señal! ¡Iuju! —festejaba Lorenzo, fingiendo bailes improvisados.

— ¡Genial, podremos jugar a esos adictivos juegos online que tiene tu celular! —espetó Stinky masajeándose las manos, imitando a las moscas.

—No, de hecho, tengo una mejor idea...

— ¡Oh, no, Lorenzo! ¿Qué puede ser mejor que jugar 'Busted', en tu teléfono? —rezongó el más alto.

—Tengo una aplicación que permite 'jugar al karaoke', ¿qué te parece?

—Mmm... ¡Suena bien! Pero luego, si la batería no se agotó, ¿me dejarás jugar con él? ¿Sí...? —preguntó con cara de cachorro abandonado en la nieve.

—De acuerdo, Stinky.

— ¡Gracias, Lorenzo, eres lo máximo! —gritó el otro, alejándose. Lorenzo sólo rodó los ojos.

—Vaya, chico rico... Las cosas que hacen las adicciones a los juegos, ¿eh?  
—Ciertamente, Helga...

—Ni que lo digas. Está peor que cuando dejó de comer Mr. Nutty…Lorenzo le restó importancia.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Qué te pareció? —Ella volteó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué cosa, Arnold-o?

—La canción, la declaración...

— ¡Ah! Mmm... Estuvo... Interesante.

— ¿Sólo 'interesante'?

—Estuvo bien, con toda la cosa esa melosa del romance... Tú sabes.

—Sí... Lo sé. —Helga frunció el ceño, como si leyera entre líneas un jeroglífico indescifrable.

—Como sea... Ella está feliz. Los dos lo están... Y te juro que si él no actuaba pronto, ella estaba creyendo que Gerald le pedía consejos amorosos para otra chica. —Soltó con cierto rencor.

—Pero afortunadamente todo quedó aclarado, ¿no crees?

—Supongo... —respondió ella, fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¡Arnold!, ¿puedes venir? —exclamó el abuelo.

— ¡Enseguida voy! Con permiso, Helga.

—Adelante... Mi amor... —agregó una vez que estuvo lejos—. ¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Tú eres lo mejor que puede traer Santa Claus, tú y solo tú! Como quisiera que en esta Navidad me regales tu amor; tu amor, ¡tu amor!

—Ghh... Ghh... Ghh.

— ¿Brainy? ¿Qué te propones espiándome un día como hoy, eh? ¿Una persecución navideña? ¿Qué tienes ahí? —interrogó viendo sus manos. Él, con timidez, le entregó lo que tenía y se alejó rápidamente. En el interior de una tarjeta pequeña, llevaba unas hojas de muérdago y una inscripción.

"Feliz Navidad, ojalá recibas un beso navideño de tu amor verdadero."  
¡Vaya! Hablando de locuras. Ese chico sí que solo quería su felicidad... Pudiendo desear para Navidad que ella lo bese, solo anhela que ella obtenga lo que hace tanto tiempo espera...

— ¡Gracias! —le gritó, pero Brainy ya se había ido de ese sector. Helga guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo, pero un rato más tarde esta se cayó sin que se diera cuenta. Por suerte, alguien la recogió.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Esta es la 5439?

—Déjame ver… Sí.

—Toquemos la puerta. —indicó Rhonda.

* * *

_**Unos segundos luego.**_

—Sé que esto es inesperado y yo...

—No te preocupes, ya he hablado con tu amigo por teléfono y entiendo todo perfectamente.

—Gracias, Señora... Yo... No sé qué decir...

—Puedes llamarme Marianne, Rhonda. Tú debes ser Curly, ¿no?

—Encantado, Señora Marianne.

—Adelante. Tengan cuidado de no tropezar con nada. Estas velas apenas dan una tenue luz...

—Gracias.

—Permiso.

—Bien, díganme. ¿Ella sabe algo o...?

—Ella no sabe nada, mantenga la calma... Es más... Nuestros amigos no saben nada.

— ¿Ah, sí? —repreguntó la mujer.

—No, de hecho, ella se encuentra con todos los niños del hogar y nuestros amigos. —aclaró Curly.

—Es una pequeña fiesta que habíamos organizado, y como pasamos todo el día buscándola, decidimos no asistir... —comentó Rhonda.

—Pero cuando supe que estaba en la ciudad, inventé una excusa para que la Señora Lauren (quien cuida de ellos) los llevase a la fiesta en casa de Arnold.

— ¿Arnold es compañero de ustedes?

—Sí. Ella quedó algo pensativa.

—Sería magnífico si usted aceptara ir allí esta noche, Marianne... —comenzó Rhonda—. Es decir... Falta menos de media hora para medianoche y esto la haría tan feliz... —la mujer suspiró largamente, indecisa.

— ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si ella ya no se acuerda de mí? ¡Dios! —Se quebró con lágrimas en los ojos—. No podría resistirlo, chicos... Hice lo que consideraba mejor para ambas, pero…

—Tome un pañuelo... —dijo Curly, extendiéndole un tissue—. Para eso estamos nosotros, Marianne. Para ayudarla a reencontrarse con su pequeña hija... —agregó con voz tranquilizadora, dándole suaves palmadas en el hombro a la mujer.

Rhonda, quien también estaba emocionada, no dejaba de sorprenderse por la actitud de Curly tan... Madura, comprensiva... Tan, perfecta...

.

.

.

* * *

Los villancicos tales como "_A las 12 de la noche__"; "__Campana sobre campana__"; y "__El burrito orejón_" eran entonados alegremente por todos.

Helga lucía aburrida. Se sentía desanimada, porque la medianoche era cuestión de pura inmediatez y sus regalos —su regalo, mejor dicho— parecían no concretarse. Los villancicos la sumían en un estado de pseudo somnolencia terriblemente insoportable. El ánimo en general, era jolgórico. Olga coreaba todas las canciones navideñas junto a los niños del hogar, y, en muchas oportunidades, instó a Helga a que hiciera lo mismo, pero esta no acudía.

—Helga... Estás aburrida, ¿no es así?

—Eh... No... ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Luces aburrida. —aseveró Ellen.

—No, yo... —la niña arqueó una de sus cejas—. Está bien, esto es muy denso. No es crimen o algo así... Simplemente este día ha sido muy largo. Quiero que acabe y ya. —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No todo es aburrido, cualquier cosa podría suceder... —dijo alargando infantilmente las sílabas de la última palabra.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿cómo qué?

—Bueno... Tal vez podría hablar con el Dj...

— ¿Con Lorenzo? No, no quiero jugar a "Busted", además, Stinky ya tiene derechos sobre el mentado aparatito.

—No... Me refiero a que... Podría pedirte un regalo de navidad...

— ¿A esta hora, con esta nieve? Todo está cerrado, Ellen...

—No. Mi regalo no te costará nada. Sólo quiero que cantes conmigo.

— ¿Cantar? ¡¿Yo?! Oh, no, no, no. No veo forma alguna de que eso sea posible.

—Oh, vamos, Helga. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es un favorcito navideño, ¿sí? Yo también te tengo un regalo... La rubia fruncía el ceño, en desagrado. ¿Cantar? Ella no sabía hacer esas cosas.

—Ay... ¡Está bien! —espetó resignada—. Pero que sea una canción que al menos conozca, sino vaya papelón... —dijo pegándose en la frente.

—Lorenzo, ya sabes cuál... —indicó con confianza la niña. Atención, por favor, hagan silencio. —anunció Ellen, creando expectativa—. Helga y yo entonaremos una canción muy linda, dedicada a todos ustedes. ¿Lista, Helga?

—Tal vez… porque siento que nunca estaré lista como para pasar la vergüenza que pasaré…

— ¡Oh, vamos! No te desanimes. Será divertido.

—Eso espero… —dijo la rubia mayor, algo dudosa.

El teléfono de Lorenzo, hizo lo suyo. Los acordes de la conocida canción comenzaron a sonar. Su voz temblorosa, no le permitía entonar bien y, el hecho de que no hubiera micrófonos, implicaba hacer un esfuerzo vocal mayor.

.

.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas, **_

"Yo no quiero todo para Navidad,

_**There is just one thing I need, **_

Hay una sola cosa que necesito.

_**I don't care about the presents, **_

No me interesan todos los regalos,

_**Underneath the Christmas tree, **_

Debajo del árbol de Navidad.

_**I don't need to hang my stocking, **_

No necesito colgar mi calcetín,

_**There upon the fireplace, **_

Allí sobre la chimenea,

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy, **_

Santa Claus no me hará feliz,

_**With a toy on Christmas day,**_

Con un juguete el día de Navidad,

_**I just want you for my own, **_

Sólo te quiero para mí,

_**More than you could ever know,**_

Más de lo que podrías imaginar,

_**Make my wish come true, **_

Haz mi deseo realidad.

_**All I want for Christmas Is you…**_

Todo lo que quiero para Navidad,

Eres tú."

.

.

A medida que la música y el canto avanzaban, el público presente se unía a la misma con palmas y alegría. La pequeña cantaba muy bien, y Helga, ciertamente la acompañaba armoniosamente.

La Señora Vitelo y Lauren dirigían a los más chicos, mientras Phil y Gertie lucían muy animados. Miriam sonreía, pero Bob parecía aun contrariado por los sucederes de esa jornada. Olga sí, cantaba tan contenta, que cualquiera diría que moría por subir al escenario. Los Kokoshka se tomaron de las manos, cerrando el momento con un pequeño beso; Simmons agitaba sus manos con un desbordante espíritu festivo. Eugene estaba con él, improvisando bailes, al igual que Sheena. Gerald y Phoebe se lanzaban miradas cómplices y tímidas, al compás que sonreían.

Y estaba Arnold, no muy lejos del "escenario", —tablones de madera apilados en el suelo— observando la actuación. Contagiado de la Navidad pura, de la belleza adorable de Ellen, y de la desconocida ternura de Helga, al entonar una melodía de ese tipo. Él se encontraba tan contento como los demás, pero concentrado en algo puntual. Él no estaba seguro si era algún tipo de sensación extraña, las luces de las velas alrededor de todo el sótano o qué, pero Helga tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos; una calidez única, que debía descubrirse y deslumbrar...

_"Yo no quiero todo para Navidad,_

_Esto es lo único que pido,_

_Sólo quiero ver a mi amor,_

(...)"

La canción ya casi acababa, y el clima festivo estaba en su máximo punto.

_**"Sólo te quiero para mí,**_

_**Más de lo que podrías imaginar,**_

_**Haz mi deseo realidad...**_

_**Todo lo que quiero para Navidad...**_

_**Es a ti."**_

Entonces Ellen, comenzó a señalar a algunas personas del "público", en la parte que la canción decía "a tí", incluyendo a Axel, quien se ruborizó inmediatamente, sin saber de qué otra forma reaccionar.

_**"A ti,**_

_**A ti..."**_ Y aquí, le tomó la mano a Helga unos segundos antes de que la música termine. Seguidamente, cuando cantaban la última frase y el último "a ti", tomando la mano de Helga, hizo que esta señalara a Arnold.

_**"¡Todo lo que quiero para Navidad...!"**_

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Queridos lectores**__**: Espero que no me hayan olvidado, créanme, no hay un solo día en que no piense en los fanfics, en que tengo que avanzarlos, terminarlos, incluso, proyecto nuevas ideas. Sólo que el tiempo en época de universidad es fatal, y no dispongo del tiempo que gustaría. Así que acá les van mis eternas disculpas por el retraso y la primera parte del final. Espero que les guste, y como siempre, respondo reviews por PM.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar a todos, y especialmente a: Namida Koe, Madisonlss1, Gelygirl, Danny-Nekko, sweet sol, Myriamj, letifiesta, gabyah y Belld-chan.**_

_**Eternas gracias por seguir esta historia durante los casi 6 meses que lleva. Los adoro.**_

_**Planeo publicar el "final-final" entre el Martes y Jueves próximo, sin falta. Reitero mis disculpas por las demoras con todos los fics, el estudio me tiene así.´**_

_**Éxitos a todos en todo.**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	14. All I want for Christmas (Parte II)

***Capítulo 14:** **"All I want for Christmas..." ****(Parte II)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

A medida que la música y el canto avanzaban, el público presente se unía a la misma con palmas y alegría. La pequeña cantaba muy bien, y Helga, ciertamente la acompañaba armoniosamente.

La Señora Vitelo y Lauren dirigían a los más chicos, mientras Phil y Gertie lucían muy animados. Miriam sonreía, pero Bob parecía aun contrariado por los sucederes de esa jornada. Olga sí, cantaba tan contenta, que cualquiera diría que moría por subir al escenario. Los Kokoshka se tomaron de las manos, cerrando el momento con un pequeño beso; Simmons agitaba sus manos con un desbordante espíritu festivo. Eugene estaba con él, improvisando bailes, al igual que Sheena. Gerald y Phoebe se lanzaban miradas cómplices y tímidas, al compás que sonreían.

Y estaba Arnold, no muy lejos del "escenario", —tablones de madera apilados en el suelo— observando la actuación. Contagiado de la Navidad pura, de la belleza adorable de Ellen, y de la desconocida ternura de Helga, al entonar una melodía de ese tipo. Él se encontraba tan contento como los demás, pero concentrado en algo puntual. Él no estaba seguro si era algún tipo de sensación extraña, las luces de las velas alrededor de todo el sótano o qué, pero Helga tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos; una calidez única, que debía descubrirse y deslumbrar...

.

_**"Yo no quiero todo para Navidad,**_

_**Esto es lo único que pido,**_

_**Sólo quiero ver a mi amor**__,_

**_(...)"_**

**_._**

La canción ya casi acababa, y el clima festivo estaba en su máximo punto.

_**"Sólo te quiero para mí,**_

_**Más de lo que podrías imaginar,**_

_**Haz mi deseo realidad...**_

_**Todo lo que quiero para Navidad...**_

_**Es a ti."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entonces Ellen, comenzó a señalar a algunas personas del "público", en la parte que la canción decía "a tí", incluyendo a Axel, quien se ruborizó inmediatamente, sin saber de qué otra forma reaccionar.

_**"A ti,**_

_**A ti..."**_ Y aquí, le tomó la mano a Helga unos segundos antes de que la música termine. Seguidamente, cuando cantaban la última frase y el último "a ti", tomando la mano de Helga, hizo que esta señalara a Arnold.

_**"¡Todo lo que quiero para Navidad...!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los ojos de Helga prácticamente se salieron de sí misma. Arnold se sintió entre feliz y sorprendido, es decir, no se esperaba un gesto así, en medio de una canción tan romántica como navideña.

Ni bien terminó la canción, Ellen soltó a Helga, y ambas fueron ovacionadas por todos los espectadores. Helga le lanzó una mirada de estupefacción a la niña, abriendo sus brazos como reclamándole lo que hizo. La aludida, sólo atinó a sonreír, y le dijo:

—Me lo agradecerás luego, Helga. Santa Claus te escuchará algún día, estoy segura. Quizás más pronto de lo que crees. —le susurró la rubia pequeña.

Ante tales palabras, la rubia se quedó pasmada, y sintiéndose descubierta, no pudo pronunciar respuesta alguna.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Cantaron muy bien! —exclamó la mayoría. Los niños del Hogar alentaban a Ellen para que siguieran.

— ¡Chicas, no sabía que cantaban así! Podrían considerar formar parte de alguna banda... —sugirió Lauren.

—Gracias, Señora, pero no creo que yo... —comenzó Helga.

—Muchas gracias, Abuela. Helga es muy modesta y no quiere admitir que es una gran voz de la lírica... ¿No, Helga?

— ¿"Gran voz de la lírica"? ¡Oh, por favor! No exageremos, chica... —Todas rieron.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Te sientes bien, Curly? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, no es nada, no se preocupe... —respondió él, pasando la mano por su frente, mientras aun fruncía el ceño de dolor.— Es sólo una jaqueca...

—Puedo traerte un té y algo de medicina.

—No, no será necesario, muchas gracias.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —dijo la pelinegra que se reincorporaba al ambiente de la sala, luego de ir al tocador.

—No, para nada. —aseveró Curly.

—De hecho, sí, Rhonda. —La aludida abrió sus ojos con curiosidad.— Este chicuelo está que vuela de fiebre y no quiere que le acerque un té. ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo obligaremos. —Sentenció, desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

—¿Fiebre?

—No, está loca... No tengo fiebre. —aseguró él.

—Déjame ver... —prosiguió Rhonda, aproximándose al sillón en el que se hallaba sentado Curly.

—No, no me toques.

—¡Quita esa mano!

—¡No! —insistió él—. ¡Te dije que n...! Rhonda finalmente, forcejea con sus brazos y logra llegar a su frente, casi cayendo al piso. Curly la sostuvo de la mano, y al incorporarse, se miraron fijamente... Ambos se ruborizaron un poco, por la cercanía.

—¡Estás hirviendo! —suelta, furiosa—. ¿Cómo no me dijiste? Habrás estado sintiéndote terrible todo este tiempo...

—No, estoy bien, ¿ves? —desafía él, ahogándose en una tos descontrolada.

—Curly... —dijo Rhonda con sarcasmo.

—Está bien, está bien... Quería ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? No es como si fuera un delito o algo así... —espetó agachando la cabeza, ya sentado otra vez.

—No, pero arriesgaste tu salud... —le recriminó.

—No, estoy bien, te digo.

—Curly, pudiste decirme que no... —comenzó ella, sintiéndose culpable.

—No, Rhonda, créeme. Este día ha sido hermoso... —ella lo miró sorprendida e intrigada—. Es decir... —trató de aclarar rápidamente—. Mira lo que conseguimos... Hoy haremos feliz a una niñita...

—Sí...

—Si eso no es una gran acción navideña, no sé qué lo es... Y bueno, si por ello, y por ayudarte enfermé, creo que valió la pena. Así que no estés mal por mí.

—Gracias, por haberme ayudado y aun estando enfermo salir con esta nevada. Debo decir que estás más loco de lo que creía... —concluyó riendo, al tiempo que se acercó al sillón y apoyó sus manos sobre las de él, sin sentarse.

—Pero es una locura que sirvió, ¿no? —preguntó él con cierta suspicacia.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —dijo Marianne, al volver con una bandeja y tres tazas de té.

—Sólo decíamos lo felices que estamos de haberla hallado, Marianne.

—Ay, chicos... Yo también. Si supieran lo que fueron estos años lejos de Jennifer... Fueron horribles. Pero por su bien y el mío debía alejarme, procurar que quienes debían permanecer lejos de nosotras lo estén y bueno, ahora, ver cómo nos trata la vida...

—¿Tomamos el té y vamos?

—Sí, sí, Dios mío... —respondió la mujer, quebrándose en una risa de felicidad total y sorpresa, por cómo sonaba esa frase y lo que significaba para ella.

Curly y Rhonda se miraron, riendo de felicidad y satisfacción también, mientras le daban un sorbo a sus tazas.

.

.

.

* * *

A tan sólo cinco minutos de que den las doce de la noche, todos los visitantes de Sunset Arms, como ser: vecinos, la Sra. Vitello, el Sr. Green, Harvey, los inquilinos, los niños del Hogar, la Sra. Lauren, Simmons, la clase y los Pataki, se hallaban en el sótano, con sus vasos de chocolate caliente, expectantes para hacer el brindis navideño.

—Te digo que no, Pataki. No te alojaré aquí por semejante monto.

—¡Pero estamos en Navidad! —Le objetó este—. ¿No se supone que uno hace cosas por los demás en una época como esta? Así como dice Olga, no sé.

—¡Debes ser el único en la Tierra, además de Kokoshka, que invoca la Navidad, para obtener un precio más bajo, en estas condiciones!

—¡Pero no puedes cobrarme cien dólares por unas horas, viejo estafador! —refutó furioso.

—¡Tú quieres que te cobre veinticinco centavos por cabeza, deliras! Será Navidad, pero no soy idiota. En cambio, tú sí. Y uno muy tacaño.

—¡¿Me llamaste "idiota", anciano?!

—¡Papá! —Le reclamó Olga—. ¡No tenemos donde quedarnos, sé respetuoso! ¡Este lugar es muy bello!

—¡¿"Bello"?! ¡Bello es el dinero que este viejo pretende sacarnos!

—Setenta y cinco, y es mi oferta final.

—¡Comerciante vil!

.

.

.

* * *

No es fácil precisar en qué momento sucedió; en cuál de todos los insultos que se propinaron Phil y Bob, pero Helga no soportó más esa tensión, y abandonó el sótano, a su oscura suerte. El resto de la casa, contaba con pocas velas, por lo que desde que comenzó el apagón, recomendaron no alejarse del lugar donde todos estaban.

Los vecinos; huéspedes, incluso la clase, veían con desconcierto la 'escena' entre ambos hombres, escoltando un sepulcral silencio que convirtió la situación entera un algo más vergonzoso aún... Más precisamente, de vergüenza ajena.

Que tu padre, en la casa de tu amado; frente a todos tus compañeros; vecinos y niños desamparados que estaban pasándola bien, diera ese espectáculo, era inaceptable.

Helga caminó con prisa, hacia arriba, hasta que luego corrió directamente. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, la vida, todo. Corrió con más fuerza, en dirección a la escalera del living. Llegó al primer piso, iluminándose más que todo por sus reflejos, hasta encontrarse con la escalera que conduce a la habitación de Arnold. Jaló de la correa que la hace descender, y subió.

Siempre que ella estuvo allí, sintió la tranquilidad de un templo; como si se viera cara a cara con su alma... Oh, el lugar más habitado por su ángel de rubios cabellos...

Sin más, entró. Respiró hondo, tratando de olvidar el escándalo, pero la sensación de asfixia no cesaba. Se paró sobre la cama de Arnold, en busca de la salida hacia la azotea. Tantas otras veces usó esos estantes como vía de escape, que una más, no haría daño. Comenzó a escalar, una vez arriba, empujó con fuerza los vidrios cubiertos por nieve, para finalmente pisar el helado piso de la terraza. Volvió a respirar, esta vez con mayor profundidad, con un dejo de tristeza implacable.

En un lapsus de imágenes, se pasearon por su mente las charlas con Arnold en el centro comercial; el viaje en autobús, la visita al hogar; los niños reflejos de ella y él; el centro comercial, el regalo (perfume) que compró para él, sin lograr entregárselo en la fiesta de Sheena; ese mismo día, en la mañana; sobre cómo él le contó de sus padres... Los cupcakes; el cuadro pesado, ¡ese abrazo! ¡Ese abrazo como excusa del frío! ¡Dios! Como chocaron buscando la salida; la acusación de Bob a Arnold hacía tan solo unas horas... Si tan solo él la amara... Si tan sólo la canción que entonó con Ellen se hiciera realidad.

La canción. La canción repetida tantas veces, en tantas oportunidades. La letra, tan hecha para ella; para ella y el amor; ese amor enfermizo a ese hermoso ángel navideño…

Si tan sólo, el brillo de sus ojos con los de ella mientras cantaba, se hubiera encontrado en una estrella fugaz; en un regalo navideño... En una esfera de cristal, como fragmentos de una época romántica y tierna, de esas en las que hay nieve dentro, al sacudirlas…

Para Arnold, la huida de la rubia del sótano no pasó desapercibida en absoluto. Sin embargo, trató de calmar los ánimos. Antes de que ella y Ellen cantaran, él encontró en el piso una tarjeta con unas hojitas adentro. Leyó rápidamente la inscripción: _"Feliz Navidad Helga, ojalá recibas un beso navideño de tu amor verdadero." _Tomó la tarjeta con las hojas de muérdago y se dispuso a ver el espectáculo de las dos rubias. Lejos había quedado aquel clima de alegría, con la discusión Bob – Phil.

.

—Gente, por favor. Abuelo, Sr. Pataki, estamos a tres minutos de Navidad... Brindemos en paz, y lo demás se soluciona luego. ¿Sí? Por favor... —dijo en tono conciliador.

—Está bien, Arnold. Tienes razón.

—Sí… No discutamos más. —acordó Bob.

—Bien, así está mucho mejor. Iré a buscar a Helga. —agregó el rubio.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Helga?

—Se fue, subió, mientras discutían.

—Oh... Santos cielos…

—No se preocupe, la traeré así brindamos todos juntos. Conozco bien la casa, y pese a la oscuridad la encontraré.

—Bien, muchas gracias, chico.

—Por nada, Sr. Pataki.

—Discúlpame por haberte acusado… Eres un buen muchacho. Y el viejo también es bueno… ¿no? —preguntó con cierta ironía y a la vez, culpa.

—El mejor. —sentenció—. Ya regreso.

Arnold subió rápidamente, con un candelero en sus manos. Por una corazonada, llevó el abrigo de Helga. Quizás ella no lo sabía, pero él sí la conocía. La estuvo observando, durante un cierto tiempo, de modo que algunas de sus actitudes eran casi previsibles. Oh, la conocía tanto…Tanto que él mismo se sorprendía.

La buscó, llamándola por su nombre, sin resultados. Ni en la cocina, comedor, escaleras. Llegó a su habitación, por inercia y tampoco la vio. No obstante, el ventanal abierto fue la comprobación de lo que él sospechaba. Acomodó mejor el abrigo en su brazo; tomó algo de un estante; y comenzó a trepar hasta llegar a la azotea.

—¿Helga?

—¿Arnold? —dijo sorprendida, secándose lágrimas tratando que él no las viera—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías viendo el show de Bob Pataki, como todos...

—No... Bueno, sí... Pero ya se calmaron un poco... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí... Eso creo.

—Toma... Te traje tu abrigo. No sé cómo puedes estar aquí, tan desabrigada...

—Uno se hace inmune...

—Sólo póntelo, ¿sí?

—Bien... —dijo mientras lo tomaba.

—Ya son casi las doce y... Vamos a brindar...

—Sé qué hora es, Arnold... —espetó con cierto tono de decepción—. Pero no bajaré a brindar con Bob, ni a ver sus estúpidos reclamos; ni a que me avergüence frente a los niños. No hay nada que festejar para mí, nunca recibiré lo que quiero... —susurró como para sí, esa última frase.

Él la vio con atención, ella lucía triste. Se acercó más.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

—Porque... Son cosas que anhelo hace tiempo... Olvídalo, no lo entenderías... —dijo, girando su rostro de lado.

—Podría entender... No siempre debes conformarte con "medias colgando del árbol"... Se acercó más, y antes, colocó una cajita pequeña en el borde de la pared donde estaban. Helga giró sobre sí, y Arnold acortó más aún la distancia. Él dirigió sus manos al rostro de la rubia, acercándose más aun, pero lentamente. Helga sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo.

Arnold rozó sus labios contra los de ella, dándole un suave beso, a la vez que Helga le correspondió, apoyando sus manos en su cuello y espalda. Los primeros fuegos artificiales daban cuenta de que ya era Navidad…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Hola querídisimos lectores. **_

_**Espero que todo marche bien, ¿qué tal su fin de semana? Sé que es inusual que actualice un sábado-domingo, pero dije que publicaría en breve la segunda parte, así que acá está.**_

_**Una novedad: Ya escribí el final (y no, no tendrán que esperar al Siglo XXV a que me inspire, ni nada, jajaja). Sólo que, como era EXTREMADAMENTE LARGO, lo dividí en "All I want for Christmas Parte I, II y III. Así que, con orgullo y a la vez nostalgia, EL QUE SIGUE ES EL ÚLTIMO.**_

_**Espero que les guste, no dejar cabos sueltos y que sea empalagosamente cursi, como navideño. **_

_**Gracias infinitas gracias por sus reviews, follows, favoritos y el inmenso apoyo a esta historia a lo largo de estos SEIS meses. Es la que más disfruté de escribir hasta ahora. De más está aclarar, que respondo todo y a todos, por PM.**_

_**Nos leemos el Martes 25/06, si Dios quiere. ¡Dejen reviews! :3**_


	15. All I want for Christmas (Parte III)

***Capítulo 15:** **"All I want for Christmas..." ****(Parte III) – EPISODIO FINAL.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

—¿Helga?

—¿Arnold? —dijo sorprendida, secándose lágrimas tratando que él no las viera—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías viendo el show de Bob Pataki, como todos...

—No... Bueno, sí... Pero ya se calmaron un poco... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí... Eso creo.

—Toma... Te traje tu abrigo. No sé cómo puedes estar aquí, tan desabrigada...

—Uno se hace inmune...

—Sólo póntelo, ¿sí?

—Bien... —dijo mientras lo tomaba.

—Ya son casi las doce y... Vamos a brindar...

—Sé qué hora es, Arnold... —espetó con cierto tono de decepción—. Pero no bajaré a brindar con Bob, ni a ver sus estúpidos reclamos; ni a que me avergüence frente a los niños. No hay nada que festejar para mí, nunca recibiré lo que quiero... —susurró como para sí, esa última frase.

Él la vio con atención, ella lucía triste. Se acercó más.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

—Porque... Son cosas que anhelo hace tiempo... Olvídalo, no lo entenderías... —dijo, girando su rostro de lado.

—Podría entender... No siempre debes conformarte con "medias colgando del árbol"... Se acercó más, y antes, colocó una cajita pequeña en el borde de la pared donde estaban. Helga giró sobre sí, y Arnold acortó más aún la distancia. Él dirigió sus manos al rostro de la rubia, acercándose más aun, pero lentamente. Helga sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo.

Arnold rozó sus labios contra los de ella, dándole un suave beso, a la vez que Helga le correspondió, apoyando sus manos en su cuello y espalda. Los primeros fuegos artificiales daban cuenta de que ya era Navidad.

Arnold se alejó un poco y ambos abrieron los ojos.

—Feliz Navidad, Helga.

—Feliz Navidad, Arnold... —dijo como pudo, al sentir que temblaba. Ahí fue cuando Helga divisó la cajita con el muérdago que Brainy le había regalado, y sintió una gran desilusión, al creer que él solo la besó por el muérdago.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó el rubio, ante la expresión de tristeza de la rubia.

—Nada, yo...

—No digas más. —agregó Arnold, acercándose nuevamente a Helga, con mayor efusividad, regalándole otro beso, mucho más emocionante. Helga se separó de él, a pesar de morir de felicidad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Se supone que el muérdago...

—No fue por el muérdago, Helga... —aseguró Arnold.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó con temor, y palpitaciones más aceleradas.

—No. De verdad te quiero, —dijo tomando su rostro—. Me gustas mucho, y quizás no me había dado cuenta... Pero… ¡Cielos...! Me encantas.

Helga parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿"Pero"...?

—No hay "peros". —Ella frunció el ceño, confundida aun.

—¿Es tan difícil creer que existe Santa Claus? ¿Que a mí también me dio algo que quería? Esto fue el milagro de Navidad: pasar tiempo contigo, en mi casa, en un apagón, y... ¡mira! ¡Está comenzando a nevar!

—No... Yo... –llevaba las manos a su rostro, incrédula y emocionada—. No puedo creerlo, Arnold. —decía casi llorando.

—¿Eso es un "sí"?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Cielos... —sollozó de felicidad mientras se dejó caer en un fuerte abrazo hacia él.

—Me alegra mucho todo esto... —acotó Arnold, antes de besarla de nuevo.

—Dios, esto no puede ser real.

—Es real... Y tengo algo para ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

—Un collar de cristal.

De la cajita en donde estaba el muérdago, sacó una caja más pequeña.

—Un... ¿Collar? —preguntó dudosa, sin poder creerlo.

—Sí. Sí, Helga. Es mi regalo de Navidad... —dijo el rubio, al tiempo que se colocó detrás y de ella y sostenía con sus manos el sedoso cabello de la chica.

Ahora ella se sostuvo el pelo, para que él pudiera abrochar el collar. Era brillante, con una cadenita de plata y un dije de cristal, en forma de moño. Ese moño de cristal, que sellaba la noche, la Navidad y el amor en lo más puro, ese amor que se llama Pataki, y que Arnold admitió.

Puesto el collar, Helga dejó caer su cabello sobre su espalda por completo. Dio un paso hacia adelante para apreciar el momento, su significado, el arribo de la Navidad, y para sentir en la piel los copos de nieve danzar. Cerró su puño, llevándoselo al pecho, como también cerró sus ojos, todo de espaldas a Arnold, quien observaba intrigado, pero en silencio. Ella susurró un **"**_**Gracias..**_**."** y miró al cielo. Sólo agregó**, "**_**Por favor, ahora haz mi verdadero deseo realidad. Sólo eso te pido..."**_**.** Volvió a ver al cielo, y giró, para cruzarse con los ojos verdes más hermosos que conocía.

.

.

—Entonces... ¿te gusta? —le preguntó Arnold.

—Me encanta. Es perfecto, todo lo es... —afirmó ella sonriente—. Así que... Ese regalo que tenías hoy en la mañana... ¿Era para mí?

—Sí. No quería que lo vieras antes de tiempo... Y supongo que… El perfume no era para Nadine, ¿no?

Helga abrió los ojos como un verdadero dos de oro, roja de vergüenza.

—¡Arnold! ¿Encontraste a Helga? —gritó desde abajo el abuelo.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya bajamos! —indicó él.

—¡Está bien, le diré a Pataki! ¡Estaba preocupado!

—¿En qué estábamos...? —dijo Arnold, sin recordar lo último que le había preguntado a Helga.

—En que te quería agradecer, es hermoso... Feliz Navidad, Arnold.

—Feliz Navidad, Helga. —dijeron ambos tomándose de las manos y viéndose directamente los ojos. Él le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y continuaron tomados de la mano unos segundos más. De pronto, escucharon un ruido proveniente de la misma azotea.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—Sí, pero ¿qué fue?

—No lo sé, vamos a ver, Helga... —respondió él, mientras avanzaron hasta donde había unas antenas.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Soltó el rubio, con firmeza en su voz. Helga parecía asustada.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, no se asusten... —aclaró una conocida voz, que hacía otros sonidos a plástico y bolsas.

—¿Señor Wartz?

—¿Wartz? —preguntó la rubia.

—Sí, soy yo... —contestó dejándose ver—. Estaba por entrar a la casa...

—¿Entrar? ¿Vestido de Santa? —repreguntó Helga.

—Sí, verás... La Señora Lauren le pidió a Simmons que viniera con un disfraz de Santa; en realidad todo es un plan de dos de los jovencitos... ¿Cómo era que se llaman? —se auto preguntó, rascándose la frente—. En fin... Ella dio todos estos regalos, y yo le pedí ser quien entrara en la chimenea... —Arnold y Helga se miraron entre sí, con extrañez—. ¡Es que a Simmons le quedaba muy grande el disfraz! —explicó Wartz—. Así que, decidí ser Santa por una noche.

—¿"Ella"? —preguntó Arnold.

—Sí, la chica esta... La de cabello negro.

—¿Phoebe? —interrogó Helga.

—¿Hayerdahl? No, no... La otra chica de pelo oscuro...

—¿Rhonda? —sugirió Arnold.

—¡Sí! Wellington Lloyd y el otro chico de peinado gracioso y anteojos... Gammelthorpe.

—¿Curly y Rhonda, complotados en un "plan navideño? ¡Esto es de películas! —gritó la rubia.

—Sí, bueno... Ella compró todo esto, y llamó a Lauren y a los niños del Hogar para que alguien vestido de Santa, se los entregue. Claro, fue difícil hallar un disfraz faltando tan poco para Navidad, pero por suerte, los padres de Hayerdahl y Johanssen me dieron una mano... Si me disculpan, se me hace tarde...

—¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Eso es demasiada información en muy poco tiempo! ¿Los padres de Gerald y Phoebe, cómplices de Rhonda? —Arnold no salía de su sorpresa—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo... Si Rhonda orquestó todo esto... ¿Dónde están ella y Curly?

—¿No están aquí? —dijo Wartz.

—No, nunca vinieron... —respondió Arnold.

—Entonces no sé... Pero de todas formas, estos regalos deben entregarse...

—Señor Wartz... No quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero... ¿Usted cree que podrá pasar por la chimenea?

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Que haya aumentado tres o cuatro kilos, no significa que esté obeso o no quepa ahí! Pasaré perfectamente. Ya verás.

—Suerte con eso... —espetó sarcásticamente Helga.

—Bonito collar, ¿quién te lo dio? —preguntó Wartz, con ironía.

Helga se ruborizó, y sin poder responder, desvió la mirada.

—Yo, Señor Wartz. —afirmó Arnold, sin dudarlo.

—Ah... Qué romántico... Felicidades.

—Gracias. —dijo él—. Helga seguía sin reacción.

—Bien, Feliz Navidad, chicos.

—Feliz Navidad... —dijeron a coro el par de rubios.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamaban todos los que recibieron las campanadas de las doce de la noche, en el sótano de la casa de Arnold. Saludándose entre sí, los buenos deseos no faltaron en absoluto. Estrechando manos y chocando sus vasos de chocolate casi vacíos, la alegría navideña reinaba.

—Gracias, igualmente para ti. —dijo, correspondiendo al abrazo, sintiéndose la chica más feliz en toda la Tierra—. Aún no sé dónde puedan estar mis padres... Bueno, nuestros padres, quise decir. Estoy preocupada, Gerald...

—Calma, Phoebe... Ellos se conocen y probablemente estén juntos viniendo para aquí. Escuché en la radio de Lorenzo que el apagón ya cesó de un lado de la ciudad...

—Eso espero... Así cada uno puede ir a su Hogar...

.

.

.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Paul! ¡Feliz Navidad, Anna!

—Oye, Ellen... Feliz Navidad... —espetó Axel tímido, sin mirarla demasiado a los ojos.

—Axel, ¡gracias! ¡Feliz Navidad para ti también!

—De nada... Tengo... Algo que quería darte... Ya que no te veré tan seguido como antes... —finalizó con tristeza.

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Claro que nos seguiremos viendo! ¿Y qué es? —dijo, sonriente.

—Toma... Es un retrato, hecho por mí... —le extendió un pequeño paquete.

—¿Es para mí? ¡Wow! Déjame acercarme más al candelero, así lo veo mejor. ¡Es hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias! Se parece mucho a...

—Gracias... Eres tú.

—¿Me dibujaste...? Oh, Dios... Está perfecto, es lo que estaba por decir...

—Sí, jaja... —rió nerviosamente.

—Gracias, Axel. Lo conservaré, me encanta. —él la miró ligeramente ruborizado y sonriente. Ellen se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sosteniéndose en el niño, apoyándose en su hombro—. Te quiero mucho, y espero que no olvides visitarnos.

—Yo, yo... También, Ellen... —dijo como pudo—. No olvidaré visitarlos...

—Y lo más importante: Nunca olvides ser feliz, ahora tienes una familia... Sé feliz, te lo mereces...

—Gracias, Ellen, tú también...

.

.

.

.

—Mira lo que nos perdimos... —susurró como para sí, Helga, mientras veían la adorable escena de los niños.

—No, esto recién empieza... —aseguró él, terminando de bajar las escaleras hacia el sótano. Ella asintió y se perdió en su mirada por un momento—. Creo que es hora, Helga...

—Sí... Iré a buscar a los míos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Feliz Navidad a todos! —exclamó Arnold, llamando la atención general. ¿Por qué no subimos? ¡Tal vez viene Santa Claus!

—¡Pero es un muy temprano, Arnold! ¿No crees que irá a las otras casas primero? —bufó Harold, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos.

—¿Y qué le pediste este año, Harold? ¿Una muñeca, o un juego de té? ¡Jajajaja! —se burlaron Sid y Stinky.

—¡Cállense! ¡Los trituraré!

—Sí, mientras juegas al té con tu "muñeca", jajaja.

—¡Pagarán por eso! ¡Ash!

—¡Chicos, es Navidad, no peleen! —sugirió Lila.

.

.

.

.

—¡Helga! ¡Por aquí! —dijo Bob, llamando a su hija menor—. Oye, lamento todo lo que pasó... No quise discutir así con el anciano... Es que... He tenido un mal día...

—Lo sé, papá. No puedo creer que me hayas dicho "Helga"...

—Perdón, hija... Lo único que quería desde que comenzó este día, era llegar a casa, y pasar un lindo momento con mis seres queridos... Y con la nieve, el apagón y todo eso, nada salió bien...

—Pero al menos estamos juntos, ¿no es así? —preguntó Miriam.

—Sí, mamá. Eso es lo importante. —afirmó Olga.

—Sí, familia. Así es. ¡Feliz Navidad! —dijo Helga, sonriente. Los Pataki se fundieron en un abrazo grupal, muy emotivo—. Lástima que no pude darles aun mi regalo...

—En cualquier momento estoy segura que iremos a casa. He oído que la energía está volviendo de a poco en ciertos sectores de Hillwood. —acotó Miriam, con esperanza.

.

.

.

.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos todos arriba! ¿Por qué no vendría aquí, primero? ¡¿Acaso han sido niños "malos"?! —desafió Arnold.

—¡No! —gritaron los aludidos.

—¡No los escucho...! ¿Fueron niños buenos? ¡Griten "sí"!

—¡Sí! —corearon los pequeños.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué hay de mí? También fui un "niño bueno". —aseguró Kokoschka.

—¡Usted también puede acompañarnos, Señor Kokoschka!

—¡Iupi! —festejó este.

—¡Entonces vamos! ¡Santa sabe que fueron niños buenos! —concluyó el rubio, con la ayuda de Simmons, quien sostenía candelabros y velas, para hacer más organizado el traspaso hacia el living de la casa.

.

.

.

* * *

—Oye, Brainy.

—Aghh... ¿Sí?

—Gracias. Feliz Navidad. —dijo Helga, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, para acompañar al resto hacia arriba.

Brainy llevó su mano a su mejilla, y sonrió, satisfecho.

.

.

.

—¡Vamos, niños! ¡Sigan a Arnold! —indicaron Lauren y Phil, en medio del griterío.

Cada vecino, llevaba una vela para iluminar la sala. Ya se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de la chimenea. Gran conmoción se generó en el público más expectante: los niños.

—¡Es Santa, lo sé! —exclamaban algunos.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz Navidad! —decía una voz, desde la parte de arriba. Copones de nieve caían por la chimenea, pero no había señal —más que la voz— de Santa Claus.

Arnold, algo dudoso, preguntó:

—¿Todo bien, Santa? —la clase, huéspedes y vecinos observaban con curiosidad.

.

.

—Sí, eh... Sólo denme un segundo y yo... Bajaré... (O eso creo... —murmuró Wartz.)

—¡Santa! ¿Por qué no me trajiste un gatito el año pasado? ¡Te lo pedí en la cartita! Me puse muy triste... —se quejó Jennifer.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! ¡Debo haberme confundido, jojojo! —respondió Wartz, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—¡Santa, baja ya! ¡Debes ir a otras casas! —replicó otro niño.

—¡Es que no puedo! —soltó en un grito desesperado. Arnold se preocupó—. Ya sé lo que haremos. ¿Arnold, verdad? —dijo Wartz, fingiendo desconocer al rubio.

—Sí, así es...

—Y... ¿Simmons, no?

—¡Aquí presente, Señor Claus! —respondió el siempre alegre profesor.

—Bien... ¡Arrojaré los regalos, ustedes deben atraparlos, para que no se rompan!

—¡Bien! —contestaron los aludidos, acercándose más a la chimenea, y viendo hacia arriba.

—¡Pero Santa...! ¡Queremos verte!

—¡Sí! —reclamaban los niños.

—¡Baja ahora! —insistían todos.

—¡Sí, niños! ¡Bajaré! ¡Pero antes quiero entregarles los obsequios!

—¡Síiii! —festejaban exaltados.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que en la azotea, se hallaban los señores Johanssen y Hayerdahl, quienes fueron en esta Navidad, los "ayudantes de Santa Claus". Le alcanzaron a Wartz los paquetes, y este los fue "lanzando" por la chimenea. El griterío de los niños ya no podía medir.

—¡Jojojo! ¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamaba el director, desde arriba. Simmons y Arnold, seguían repartiendo regalos, con la ayuda de varios vecinos, que no salían del asombro por la cantidad de regalos y sobre la identidad de "Santa Claus".

Una vez que se terminaron los obsequios, Wartz intentó comenzar a descender.

—Me tendrán que empujar desde aquí, gente... —les indicó a los padres de Phoebe y Gerald.

—Pero, ¿podrá bajar?

—¡Claro que podré! ¡No soy tan gordo! —respondió ligeramente ofendido.

Los hombres comenzaron a empujarlo, pero el espacio era demasiado estrecho y Wartz acabó atascado.

—¡Ay! —se quejó este.

—¡Santa! ¿Te encuentras bien? —interrogaron los niños.

—Sí, no se preocupen por mí. ¡Sigan empujando! —insistió.

—¿Con quién habla? —preguntó Helga.

—Tal vez con los renos... —afirmó Stinky, muy serio.

—Sí, claro... —replicó Helga.

Johanssen y Hayerdahl ejercieron tanta fuerza contra Wartz, que lograron desatorarlo de la chimenea, y a la vez, caer con ellos.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritaban los tres hombres.

—¡Santa! ¡¿Estás bien?! —exclamaban los niños, mientras los adultos también lucían preocupados.

—¡Papá! —corearon respectivamente Phoebe y Gerald, al verlos.

—¡Hijo!

—¡Phoebe!

—¿Qué le pasó a tu barba, Santa? —cuestionó Axel, al ver la blanca vellosidad —aparentemente falsa— en el pelo del Señor Johanssen.

—¿Mi barba? ¡Ah, no, es que...!

—¡La nieve haber hecho que se le saliera! —concluyó Oskar, ante el asombro general. Phil se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó Wartz, una vez incorporado.

—¡Santa, Santa! ¡Siempre he querido conocerte! —gritaban todos los niños.

.

.

.

* * *

—Papá, ¿dónde está mamá? ¿Y la Sra. Johanssen?

—Están juntas, vienen en camino. Es algo largo de explicar, pero podría resumirse a que por hoy, fuimos ayudantes de Santa Claus, Phoebe. Todo fue idea de tu amiguita, Rhonda.

Phoebe no salía de su asombro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, hija. En pocos minutos entenderás todo.

—Vaya... Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes...

—Lo sé, cariño, pero siempre supimos que estabas bien, prometo explicarte todo. Pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa...

—¿Sorpresa? —dijo intrigada—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba bien?

—Lorenzo nos informaba por su teléfono...

—¿Eran cómplices? Papá, espero que esto sea bueno, me estás asustando...

—Tranquila, hija, será muy emotivo... Ya verás. —respondió calmándola.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Ya casi llegamos... —comentó Curly.

—Ay, Dios mío... He esperado por tanto tiempo este momento, que hasta parece irreal. ¡Veré a mi pequeña hija! —exclamó Marianne.

—Estoy tan emocionada como usted, Marianne. —dijo Rhonda, visiblemente ansiosa.

—Y no saben cuánto se los agradezco, chicos. El plan, la búsqueda, el frío que tuvieron que enfrentar para lograrlo... Ustedes son personas celestiales... Fueron mis ángeles guardianes; en un momento que yo ni sabía en cuál de los orfanatos estaba mi niña... Y han llegado en el mejor momento para nuestro reencuentro. —pronunció con los ojos vidriosos—. No sé cómo podré agradecerles todo esto; creo que no alcanzará mi vida para hacerlo...

—Usted no nos debe nada, Marianne.

—Así es, señora. Este es un regalo de Navidad... Usted sólo piense que somos... los ayudantes de Santa. —acotó Curly sonriendo, mientras seguía cargando —como todo ese día—, un pequeño bolso al hombro.

Llegando a la puerta de Sunset Arms, Marianne miró a Rhonda y Curly por última vez, antes de tocar la puerta. La pelinegra la vio complacida y asintió, como dándole fuerzas para avanzar.

Sin más, la mujer tocó la puerta con firmeza, tres veces.

Phil abrió.

—¿Sí, señora? ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Marianne Watson. Soy la madre de una niña del hogar, Jennifer...

—¡Oh, vaya! —contestó anonadado.

—Hola Señor, soy Rhonda. ¿Se acuerda de mí? —saludó amablemente, asomándose.

—Y yo soy Curly...

—Hola chicos, sí, los recuerdo...

—Vinimos esta noche para que Jennifer se reencuentre con su mamá... —comenzó Rhonda.

—Disculpe que vengamos sin avisar... —prosiguió Curly.

—Adelante, todos están en el sótano. —indicó el anciano.

—Buenas noches... —dijeron dos voces femeninas, detrás de Curly, Rhonda y Marianne.

—¿Señora Johhanssen? ¿Señora Hayerdahl? —interrogó la pelinegra.

—Sí, Rhonda. ¿Cómo has estado, cariño? ¿Usted es Marianne? –

preguntó la madre de Phoebe.

—Sí, mucho gusto... —dijo la mujer.

—¿Todo salió bien, entonces?

—Así es, señora Johanssen... —asintió Curly.

—Bien, adelante todos... Nos congelaremos aquí... —concluyó el abuelo.

De esa manera, ingresaron a la casa de Arnold, dirigidos por Phil. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo de Marianne era tal, que sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Entrando al sótano, Phil anunció:

—Oigan todos, tenemos algunos invitados más...

Los niños dejaron de jugar con sus regalos por un momento; los vecinos de conversar entre sí, y Lorenzo; Simmons; Phoebe; Helga y Arnold prestaron especial atención.

—Hola... —dijo Rhonda.

—¿Rhonda? —se sorprendieron todos—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, chicos... Estaba ocupada con una de las cosas más importantes que he hecho en mi vida...

—Hola, gente... —la siguió Curly. Todos continuaban asombrados.

—Hemos venido esta noche, con una gran noticia para una personita muy especial que está aquí...

La sala se invadió de un completo silencio ahora.

¿Marianne? —susurró Rhonda. La mujer salió de detrás de las escaleras y se dejó ver.

—¿Jennifer? —preguntó Curly—. Rhonda quiere darte una sorpresa muy especial... Ella encontró a tu madre... —dijo exaltado de emoción. Rhonda no podía creer lo que oyó. Entre la multitud, la pequeña se acercó a ellos, extrañada y al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Mamá? ¡¿Eres tú?!

—¡Jennifer! —gritó la mujer—. ¡No puedo creerlo! Se abrazaron en un fuerte encuentro, cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso. No era necesaria la energía eléctrica, ni lámparas potentes para ver las lágrimas de emoción de casi todos los que presenciaron esa escena.

Lauren lloraba, en un grado de emoción casi indescriptible junto a Simmons. Incluso Bob, lo hacía.

Arnold, sonreía inundado de la emoción navideña, una vez más. Se acercó a Helga, y tomó una de sus manos. Ella derramó una lágrima y con su mano libre trató de secársela, pero antes él la sorprendió. Al mirarla, se dio cuenta de cuán feliz estaba por la pequeña y sin dudarlo, secó su lágrima, no mediando ninguna palabra. Todo estaba más que claro entre ellos... Helga sonrió feliz, y enlazó su mano junto a la de él.

—¡Dios mío, Rhonda! No me esperaba esto... —sollozaba de felicidad Jennifer. ¿Así que, por eso no habías venido hoy? ¿Tú también, Curly?

—Sí, así es, cariño... Pero las sorpresas no terminan aquí... Curly todavía tiene un regalo más para ti.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó la niña.

—¡Sí! Anda, Curly...

—Bien... Sé que te gustará... —dijo él, sacando de su bolso algo pequeño—. ¡Es...!

—¡Un gatito! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me moriré de felicidad... Esto sí que es todo lo que quería para Navidad...

El minino era de color blanco, con manchitas café y uno de sus ojos verde, y el otro azul. Una preciosura en miniatura.

—Me alegra oír eso, Jennifer.

—Gracias, Curly...

—No tienes que agradecerme a mí, fue Rhonda quien tuvo la idea y quien encontró a tu mami.

—Oh, Dios, ¿es verdad, Rhonda?

—Sí, así es. —reafirmó Curly—, viendo fijamente a Rhonda.

—Eh... Sí, cariño... —asintió, dudosa.

—Eres lo máximo... —agregó Jennifer aun emocionada.

—Feliz Navidad, Jennifer... —dijo Rhonda.

—Feliz Navidad...

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Rhonda, lo que hiciste fue algo realmente hermoso... Yo... No tengo palabras...

—Gracias, Señor Simmons, pero no lo hice sola... He tenido la mejor de las ayudas: Curly, los señores Johanssen, Hayerdahl —quienes ya se encontraban con sus hijos respectivamente—, Lorenzo, el Director Wartz y usted, aunque no lo supiera, jaja.

—Es increíble, estoy muy orgulloso de ti... —dijo el profesor, feliz, abrazándola.

—Lo aprendí de usted, profesor... Ahora, si me disculpa, hay alguien con quien debo hablar.

Rhonda se dirigió hacia donde apenas minutos atrás estaba Curly, pero este ya no se encontraba allí. Caminó un poco más, hasta encontrarlo.

—¡Curly!

—¿Rhonda?

—Quiero hablar un momento contigo...

—Sí, dime... —acotó él, tan dispuesto como siempre.

—Lo que hicimos hoy...

—No. —la silenció—. Tú lo hiciste, nena. Yo sólo colaboré un poco.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Si no era por ti, nunca la hubiéramos encontrado! ¡Hoy a la tarde estuve a punto de rendirme y tú me diste fuerzas!

—Sí, pero era tu idea... Y lo lograste, ya puedes estar tranquila, una familia es feliz gracias a ti, y esos son verdaderos milagros de Navidad.

—Curly... Tú la hallaste, ¿por qué me das todo el crédito a mí? No lo quiero.

—Porque te lo mereces, por eso...

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo ella—, creo que aquí hay algo más... Que debo agradecerte. —él levantó la mirada—. Estás enfermo; es decir, lo estabas desde antes de buscar a Marianne y nunca dudaste en ayudarme, de todas maneras... —dijo acercándose más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que he estado ciega durante mucho tiempo... Tú no eres lo que pareces. —Curly cambió su expresión de confusión, por una de pánico.

—¿Y qué es "lo que parezco"?.

—Al principio, y desde siempre, pensé que estabas loco. Que tus palabras eran solo eso: palabrerío. Y lo sé, he sido el ser más arrogante; engreído y estúpido que hay en la Tierra.

—Sigo sin entender, Rhonda querida.

—Tú eres mucho más que eso, mucho más. ¡Fíjate nada más! ¡Lo que hiciste hoy! ¡Por mí! —exclamó elevando los brazos en el aire—. Yo no merezco el crédito... —Curly bajó la mirada—. Y tampoco te merezco a ti... Hoy me di cuenta de eso. —él volvió a mirarla—. Sin embargo, creo que...

Rhonda acortó la distancia entre ella y él, poniéndose en puntas de pie para poder besarlo. La adolescencia, el paso de tanto tiempo habían hecho de Curly, un jovencito ciertamente alto. Claro que él no lo podía creer. No sabía si la fiebre le produjo un delirio así, o si en verdad Rhonda lo besó.

Tomó el rostro de la chica y correspondió el beso, tal como siempre imaginó que sería.

—Yo... Lo siento, Curly. He sido una total idiota contigo. Supongo que nunca creí que en verdad me amabas...

—Rhonda...

—Siempre pensé que era parte de tu locura, esas obsesiones infantiles y yo... —decía nerviosa.

—¡Rhonda! Alto. Yo te amo, y eso no cambiará.

—Pero no te merezco...

—No digas eso. —concluyó abrazándola.

.

.

.

* * *

—Vaya...

—Sí, ¿no?

—Es que no lo creo. ¿Rhonda y Curly?

—Supongo que no somos los únicos que admitieron sus sentimientos esta noche, además de Gerald y Phoebe, Helga...

—En eso tienes razón, Arnold-o. —dijo volteando a verlo.

—¿Te había dicho que eres hermosa?

—Mmh... No. —respondió en una mueca de vergüenza y felicidad.

—Ven aquí... —la tomó de las manos acercándola.

—¿Y si nos ven?

—¿Y nos ven, qué? —preguntó Arnold—. El mundo debe enterarse que te quiero...

Se miraron por un segundo, y luego la besó. En ese momento, volvió la energía eléctrica y todos vieron el beso, —en medio del griterío por el festejo del retorno de la luz—, sorprendidos. Gerald, con buen tino, comenzó a aplaudir. Un aplauso; otro, otro, tentando a todos para que lo imitaran. Así, el par de rubios se vio 'descubierto' y sonrieron en señal de aceptación. Todos abandonaron el sótano, sintiéndose libres del apagón navideño.

—¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a ver la nieve en la vereda?

—Buena idea, vamos… —respondió una rubia muy sonriente, tomando del brazo a su rubio.

"_**Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción,  
que fuera del corazón, ahí te va,  
vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo nomás,  
hay tiempo nomás, todo el tiempo…"**_

Así, todos se fueron sumando a atesorar ese momento, viendo el espectáculo que la nieve ofrecía…

"_**Vamos a besar la nieve y vamos a volar,  
vamos a besar, este cielo,  
nada, nada, nunca nada nos va a separar,  
somos una llama en el invierno…"**_

Helga tomó un copo de nieve con su guante, y cerró su puño. Arnold la miró con atención y la abrazó cálidamente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Le pedí al señor que me diera un amor nunca pensé sería tan profundo..."**_

Se volvieron a besar, y ellos, como los demás, decidieron entrar a la casa nuevamente, porque el frío era demasiado.

.

.

El timbre sonó, y Arnold se preguntaba quién podría ser, ya que eran poco más de las doce y media de la noche.

Al abrir la puerta, un hombre rubio, prácticamente canoso y una mujer castaña, visiblemente cansados, ante la gran cantidad de gente en el interior de la casa, preguntaron:

—Buenas noches, ¡Feliz Navidad, antes que nada! Disculpen, ¿habrá lugar para dos más?

Helga miró bien, y llevándose las manos al corazón, agradeció viendo hacia arriba. Ella sabía por qué.—Gracias, Dios.

—¡¿Eh…?! Todos observaron con sorpresa. Las pupilas de los ojos de Arnold se achicaron del sobresalto, a la vez que sus palpitaciones aumentaron. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Papá?! —logró pronunciar Arnold, más paralizado que una mismísima estatua.

Phil no podía creerlo. La nieve comenzó a caer en copos más y más pequeños, definiendo la Navidad, retratándola en una postal... En una Navidad de Cristal…

_**¿FIN...?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores. Cuatro días más tarde de lo que prometí, el capítulo 15 y último. Estuve ocupada, porque una vez más, es la época de exámenes.

Hasta aquí llegamos y, antes de que me lancen tomates por ese final "entre signos de preguntas", les quiero agradecer el apoyo; comentarios; halagos; follow y favoritos que le dieron a esta historia.

Me encantó hacerla, y creo que sería hermoso ver algún día un capítulo anexo de la serie, que sea así: Navideño y tierno, lo digo con humildad.

En fin, gracias a todos, los voy a nombrar uno por uno más abajo.

Esta idea, nació un 15 de Diciembre del pasado año, cuando me dije: "Oh, acabo de terminar el fic de Misterio, y tengo aún en proceso el de la jungla. Se acerca Navidad. ¿Qué tal si hago un one-shot de navidad? Romántico, con ellos más grandes… Iba a ser un one shot, pero concluí en que sería muy extenso, porque tenía un buen caudal de ideas para desarrollar. Así, dije: "Serán entr capítulos". **Belld-chan** me suplicó que hiciera ¡100! (no es broma). Entonces, lo alargué a 10. Me atrasé en la narración de la historia, por exámenes y cuestiones así, para darme cuenta de que terminarían siendo 13-15. El 16/01/13 me escribí en un papel, a grandes rasgos las ideas para el final. Quién me hubiera dicho en ese entonces, que tendría casi cinco episodios más...

Seis meses de puro agradecimiento a todos aquellos que le dieron casi 4000 visitas a este sencillo fic; 18 favoritos; 22 follows y, hasta ahora, 28/06/2013, unos 87 hermosos reviews, ¡oh, sí! :3

**DISCLAIMER 2**: La letra de canción aquí nombrada pertenece a "Los Piojos", se llama "Canción de cuna", no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella. La otra canción que mencioné en varios episodios es "All I want for Christmas", interpretada por Mariah Carey y Olivia Olson, aclaro que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella.

*****Sobre la historia en sí. Helga es bastante diferente a lo que fue en la serie, es verdad. Al principio, reconozco que Rhonda era una total hueca, pero le fui dando su giro de 180°grados, desde que conocieron el hogar. Era mi objetivo en cuanto a esos dos personajes. Espero que les haya gustado cómo quedó.**

*****Sobre el final. Bien, yo dije que habría muchas sorpresas, y el último párrafo no fue la excepción. Sé que es una especie de final abierto, y he aquí mi duda para ustedes. ¿Les gustaría que haga, en un futuro, un anexo? Esperaré ansiosa sus pareceres.**

**Amé escribir esta historia. Gracias a todos por leerme. Son tristes las "despedidas", pero me queda la alegría de que les haya gustado.**

* * *

_*****Gracias a todos ustedes:**_

_**Belld-chan; letifiesta; yamii, madisonslss1; karencythaa, Ami014; sweet-sol; Enmascarada-sm; Myriamj, Affinity; Viickiita15; Pamys-chan; Pipe92; Tsuki Utau; Gelygirl; Allison Doolin; Belldandy tendo; Namida Koe; Danny Nekko; Gabyah; Kimokol1; **__**naoryyamanaka1; **__**Dreamtares; OreoFresa; The Mistress of Pain;**__**cholis19985; keyvanne; ogba95; OreoFresa; Daliachicacereal; Eye'sMoom; Genesareth; Grimm; Yakii-586 y perdón si me olvido de alguien más.**_

**Respondo por PM.**

**Dios. Qué nerviosismo poner el "Complete". Se me hace un nudo en la garganta…**

**Hasta la próxima, si la hay... ;)**

**MarHelga.**


End file.
